Die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen
by sudooku
Summary: Die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen - kurz, knackig und mit einem erweiterten infiniten Ende. Wer den Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno noch ungespoilert lesen möchte, der sollte Kap. 1 dieser Geschichte nicht lesen. Ansonsten gibt es weitere Anekdoten rund um Darth Plagueis, die ich frei nach dem Roman ausgeschmückt oder frei erfunden habe.
1. In der Oper

**Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören alle handelnden Personen George Lucas oder Disney, welches sich leider bislang herzlich wenig um Darth Plagueis gekümmert hat :(**

 **Dieses Kapitel enthält die wesentlichen bekannten Fakten der Legende von Darth Plagueis, dem Weisen, wie sie in Star-Wars Prequel III "Die Rache der Sith" sowie im hervorragenden Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno beschrieben werden.**

* * *

Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis

 _Im Jahre 19 vor der Schlacht von Yavin saßen ein noch geheimer Sith-Lord, der offiziell Kanzler Palpatine war, und sein Jedi-Freund Anakin Skywalker in der Oper von Coruscant, um dort einer Aufführung des Balletts der Mon Calamari beizuwohnen._

Gerade richtete Palpatine das Wort an seinen jungen Freund:

„Die Furcht, Macht zu verlieren, ist eine Schwäche sowohl der Jedi als auch der Sith."

Anakin schaute ihn ob dieser Worte ungläubig an.

„Anakin … Hast Du je von der Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen gehört?"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das, dachte ich mir", fuhr Palpatine verständnisvoll lächelnd fort. „Es ist keine Geschichte, die die Jedi dir erzählen würden. Es ist eine Legende der Sith. Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, so machtvoll und weise, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte, um die Midichlorianer dazu zu bringen, Leben zu erschaffen. Er besaß so viel Wissen um die Dunkle Seite, dass er sogar jene, die ihm nahestanden, vor dem Tode bewahren konnte."

Anakins blaue Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten auf. Er dachte an Padmé, die Frau seiner Träume – und an die Alpträume, welche ihm ihren Verlust ankündigten. „Dann erzählt mir diese Legende. Ich bitte Euch", hörte er sich zum Kanzler sagen.

Also hub Palpatine an, zu erzählen:

„Vor langer langer Zeit lebte ein Sith-Lord namens Darth Tenebrous, der suchte einen würdigen Schüler. Er hatte eine Gehilfin von der Spezies der Muun, aber deren Machtkräfte reichten nicht aus, um eine würdige Nachfolgerin zu werden, die den Großen Plan der Sith umsetzen konnte. Ein paar Jahre später begab es sich, daß Caar Damask, ein anderer machtsensitiver Muun, seiner Heimatwelt Muunilinst den Rücken kehrte, um fortan auf dem kalten und eisigen Planeten Mygeeto als Administrator des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans (IBC) zu arbeiten und auf diese Art und Weise seine Karriere beim IBC, welche auf seinem Heimatplaneten ins Stocken geraten war, voranzutreiben. Getrennt von seiner Familie, stellte er dort eine Sekretärin ein, die er alsbald zu seiner offiziellen Nebenfrau machte. Bei dieser Frau handelte es sich um ebenjene Sith-Gehilfin, die Tenebrous für ihn als neue Partnerin auserkoren hatte. Mit dieser Frau nun zeugte Caar Damask einen Sohn, den der Vater Hego nannte, nach seinem eigenen Vater, der der Begründer des Damask-Clans war. Hego Damasks Potential war derart ungeheuer, daß er im Alter von gerade mal vier Jahren einen Jungen durch Suggestion mithilfe der Macht dazu brachte, aus dem Fenster zu springen, woraufhin dieser Junge starb. Darth Tenebrous besuchte die Familie hin und wieder, um sich von den Fortschritten des Jungen zu überzeugen, über welche seine Mutter peinlich genau Buch führte. Außerdem brachte sie ihrem Sohn bei, seine Machtkräfte vor den Jedi zu verstecken, die dann und wann Mygeeto besuchten, um die Trainingslichtschwerter ihrer Jünglinge und Padawane mit den adeganischen Kristallen zu bestücken, von welchen es auf Mygeeto reichlich gab.

Als Hego fünf Jahre alt geworden war, erklärte ihm sein Vater, daß er aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten von nun an nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern bleiben könne, sondern zu Rugess Nome gehörte, was der bürgerliche Name von Darth Tenebrous war. Sobald Hego in seiner Obhut war, verließ die Mutter Caar Damask und kehrte nie wieder zu ihm zurück. Auch dann nicht, nachdem Caar Damask, wie von Rugess Nome versprochen, fünf Jahre später einen wichtigen hochdotierten Posten beim IBC auf Muunilinst bekam."

„Dann war sie bloß ein Mittel zum Zweck, einen machtstarken Erben zu gebären und aufzuziehen, bis er alt genug war, dem Sith zu folgen? Und dann verschwand sie, weil sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde? Das ist furchtbar!", sagte Anakin entsetzt.

„Ja, die Regeln und Sitten der Sith sind grausam. Allerdings führen sie zu bemerkenswert starken Persönlichkeiten und zu einer Anhäufung von Wissen und Fähigkeiten, welche beispiellos in der Geschichte der Galaxis ist", erklärte Palpatine seinem Schützling.

„So erzählt doch weiter, Kanzler", ermunterte ihn Anakin, der vor seinem inneren Auge Padmé sah, die bei der Geburt ihres Kindes sterben würde, so wie es ihm diese unheilvollen Träume verkündet hatten.

„Darth Tenebrous, der im bürgerlichen Leben ein Flugzeugkonstrukteur war, bildete den Jungen eine Zeitlang aus, um ihn dann, als er sechzehn Jahre alt geworden war, wieder nach Muunilinst zu seinem Vater zu bringen, welcher ihn dort in die Familie einführte, sprich, ihn seiner Hauptfrau, also Hegos Stiefmutter und seinen gemeinsamen Kindern mit dieser, Hegos Halbgeschwistern, vorstellte. Diese Familie betrachtete den jungen Hego als Eindringling und wollte ihn loswerden. Zu allem Überfluß ereignete es sich außerdem, daß Caar Damask auf einmal schwer krank wurde – er litt an einer seltenen Erbkrankheit, welche seinem Leben frühzeitig ein Ende setzen sollte.

„Was soll ich tun, Vater, wo mir deine erste Familie nur Böses will und mich am liebsten loswerden möchte?", fragte der nun achtzehnjährige Hego seinen Vater an dessen Sterbebett.

„Du mußt auf jeden Fall überleben. Für deine Spezies, für das Leben überhaupt. Du mußt die, die Führung brauchen, anführen und all jene, die sich dir widersetzen, in die Schranken weisen und bestrafen. Tu was getan werden muß, Hego Damask!" Mit diesen Worten starb Caar Damask.

Derart alleingelassen, schürte Hego Damask unter seiner Familie die Angst, dieser seltenen Erbkrankheit, an welcher sein Vater gestorben war, ebenfalls frühzeitig erliegen zu können. Die Familie engagierte also einen Genetiker, welcher eine Behandlungsmethode verordnete, die über kurz oder lang sämtliche Mitglieder des Damask-Clans in den sicheren Tod beförderte, außer Hego selbst, der durch seine andere Mutter vor jener Erbkrankheit geschützt war. Hego erzählte freilich niemandem, daß er es war, der diesen Genetiker angeheuert und bezahlt hatte.

Nachdem er sich derart das Vermögen seines Clans angeeignet hatte, setzte er seine Sith-Studien unter Darth Tenebrous fort, welcher ihm ab sofort den Sith-Namen Plagueis verlieh und ihm wenige Jahre später nach ausgesprochen strapaziösen Prüfungen auch den Ehrentitel Darth verlieh.

Nachdem Tenebrous ihm alles beigebracht hatte, was er wußte, begab es sich, daß beide Sith-Lords auf dem entlegenen Planeten Bal'demnic weilten, wo sie umfangreiche Cortosis-Vorkommen entdeckt hatten, welche für die Raumfahrt und andere Dinge äußerst wertvoll und nützlich werden würden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah es Darth Plagueis geboten, sich seines Meisters zu entledigen. Also hatte er es organisiert, daß ein Minen-Droide eine Gasblase anbohrte, was zu mehreren Explosionen in jenem Höhlenkomplex führte, in welchem sich die beiden Sith gerade aufhielten. Plagueis nutzte diese Explosionen, um von seinem Meister unbemerkt mithilfe der Macht die Decke über ihm einstürzen zu lassen, worunter sein Meister begraben wurde. Da Tenebrous nicht sofort starb, eröffnete ihm Plagueis nun, daß er gedachte, ab sofort seines Meisters Platz einzunehmen und brach diesem das Genick.

Unglücklicherweise war durch die vorangehenden Explosionen auch das Raumschiff verschüttet worden, in welchem die beiden Sith nach Bal'demnic gereist waren. Also besorgte sich Plagueis ein neues Schiff, dessen Besatzung er zu diesem Zweck töten mußte, um zurück nach Muunilinst zu gelangen, nun als Dunkler Lord der Sith.

Er blieb allerdings nicht lange dort, sondern reiste weiter zum Mond Sojourn. Diesen Mond hatte Plagueis' Vater Caar Damask als Ort einer jährlichen Zusammenkunft auserkoren, damit dort die wichtigsten Entscheidungsträger der Galaxis über deren Zukunft debattieren und Geschäftsabschlüsse tätigen konnten. Darth Tenebrous und später Darth Plagueis sorgten dafür, daß die Teilnehmer, ohne, daß sie davon auch nur ahnten, unter den Einfluß der Sith gerieten.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages teilten die Mitglieder der Sonnengarde, welche den Tagungsort, die Festung Sojourn, bewachten, Hego Damask mit, daß ein Eindringling auf dem Gelände ausgemacht worden sei. Darth Plagueis, der eine verdächtige Präsenz spürte, beschloß, der Sache selbst nachzugehen und fand im Wäldchen um die Feste einen jungen Bith vor, welcher ihm eröffnete, von Darth Tenebrous ebenfalls als dessen Schüler ausgebildet worden zu sein, um nun im Lichtschwertduell mit seinem Konkurrenten den Titel des Dunklen Lords der Sith für sich zu beanspruchen.

Darth Plagueis gewann dieses Duell und ließ Darth Venamis, so hieß sein Widersacher, eine giftige Blüte essen, welche ihn ins Koma fallen ließ. Darth Plagueis nutzte seinen komatösen Widersacher nun, um an ihm Experimente mit der Manipulation der Midichlorianer durchzuführen. Während dieser Zeit suchte er einen neuen Schüler. Venamis hatte eine Liste mit machtsensitiven Kandidaten hinterlassen, von denen er im Falle seines Sieges einen zum Schüler genommen hätte. Darth Plagueis verschonte einen dieser Kandidaten, tötete den zweiten, während der dritte Kandidat, ein Nautolaner namens Naat Lare, aufgrund der ihm innewohnenden Gewalttätigkeit und wegen seines Sadismus von den Jedi gestellt und getötet wurde.

Etwa zwei Jahre später fand Darth Plagueis einen würdigen Schüler, welcher alsbald Senator im Galaktischen Senat wurde."

„Bei der Macht - Dooku hatte mir und Obi-Wan bereits damals vor zwölf Jahren auf Geonosis gesagt, daß es im Senat einen Sith-Lord gäbe, der auf mindestens hundert Senatoren Einfluß hätte", sagte Anakin mit geweiteten Augen.

„Ach, hat er das, mein Sohn?", fragte Palpatine beinahe belustigt zurück.

„Oh, was unterbreche Euch auch so oft. So erzählt doch bitte weiter", drängte ihn Anakin.

„Einst begab es sich, daß sich Hego Damask den Unwillen des Gran-Senators Pax Teem zuzog, weil er als Leiter von Damask Holdings der Hutt Gardulla einen großzügigen Kredit eingeräumt hatte. Gardulla wollte mit diesem Kredit den Bau einer Pod-Rennstrecke auf Tatooine finanzieren, was die bislang in dieser Hinsicht führende Rennstrecke auf Pax Teems Heimatplaneten Malastaire ins Abseits befördert hätte."

„Ihr redet doch nicht etwa von der Pod-Rennstrecke in Mos Espa, wo ich vor dreizehn Jahren das Bounta-Eve-Classic-Rennen gewonnen habe!", sagte Anakin derart laut, daß Palpatine seinem jungen Freund die Hand auf den Oberarm legte und ihn dabei eindringlich ansah, um ihm zu bedeuten, in der Oper etwas leiser zu sein.

„Genau jene Rennstrecke, mein Sohn", beantwortete er nun die Frage des jungen Jedi, dessen blaue Augen ihn daraufhin in der Dunkelheit umso mehr anstrahlten. Dann fuhr er in seiner Erzählung fort.

„Also heuerte der erboste Gran maladianische Attentäter an, welche auf Coruscant ein Attentat auf Hego Damask und die gesamte Führungsebene von Damals Holdings verübten. Bei diesem Attentat wurde Plagueis so schwer im Gesicht und an der Luftröhre verletzt, daß er für den Rest seines Lebens eine Atemmaske tragen mußte.

Nach einigen Jahren hatte es Darth Plagueis tatsächlich geschafft, den Tod zu besiegen. Er hatte Venamis sterben zu lassen, um ihn gleich darauf wiederzubeleben. Dies wiederholte er einige Male, bis er sich seines bahnbrechenden Erfolges absolut sicher war. Während dieser Zeit war seine Arbeit bei Damask Holdings beinahe vollständig zum Erliegen gekommen, da er sich nur noch seinen wissenschaftlichen Experimenten widmete, um das Geheimnis der Macht und des Lebens überhaupt zu ergründen. Es gelang ihm gar, mithilfe der Manipulation der Midichlorianer Kinder zu zeugen, ohne daß ein Vater gebraucht wurde, nur eine Mutter."

„So wie meine Mutter", sagte Anakin andächtig.

„So wie deine Mutter", wiederholte Palpatine, als hätte Anakin gerade ihm gegenüber einen Gedankentrick angewandt.

„Aber so erzählt doch weiter", bat der Jedi den Kanzler in verhaltener Ungeduld.

"Plagueis' Schüler hatte sich derweil im Senat die Reputation eines überaus kompetenten und redlichen Mannes erworben. Derart erfolgreich geworden, wurde er schließlich während der Naboo-Krise sogar für das Amt des Kanzlers nominiert, nachdem die Königin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den damaligen Kanzler Valorum eingebracht hatte und also Neuwahlen anstanden. Hego Damask unterbrach daraufhin seine selbstgewählte Isolation und kehrte nach Coruscant an die Seite seines Schülers zurück. Nur um ein paar Tage später von diesem getötet zu werden, um auf diese althergebrachte Art und Weise einem neuen Dunklen Lord der Sith Platz zu machen. Es ist schon tragisch. Darth Plagueis konnte Andere vor dem Tod bewahren. Nur nicht sich selbst."

„Wer war Darth Plagueis' Schüler? Ainlee Teem, der Gran von Malastaire? Oder Bail Antilles von Alderaan?", fragte Anakin beinahe atemlos.

Aber diese drei Fragen Anakins gingen im donnernden Applaus am Ende der Opern-Vorstellung vollkommen unter.

Anakin war über diese abrupte Unterbrechung während seiner Fragen zur Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen äußerst ungehalten. Mit äußerster Mühe gelang es ihm, sich zu beherrschen und eine entspannte Miene gegenüber dem Kanzler zu bewahren, während es in ihm kochte. Er würde alles tun, um Padmé zu retten!

„Und? … Ist es möglich, diese Fähigkeit von Darth Plagueis, Leben zu erhalten, zu erlangen?", fragte er seinen väterlichen Freund zum Abschied.

„Zumindest nicht von einem Jedi", erwiderte Palpatine nun geheimnisvoll und abweisend, bevor er sich von Anakin abwandte.


	2. Die Sache mit den Sith-Holocronen

**Diese Kurzgeschichte ist eine von mir erdachte Szene, die so weder in Ep. III „Rache der Sith" noch im Begleitroman von Matthew Stover dazu vorkommt, zumindest zeitlich aber durchaus Platz darin hätte.**

Anakin Skywalker kniete vor dem Sithlord, dem er soeben das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Ich unterwerfe mich Euch und Eurer Lehre."

„Gut, guuut", krächzte Palpatine mit tiefer Stimme. „Von jetzt an wirst du einen neuen Namen tragen – Daaaarth Vader!"

„Ich danke Euch, mein Meister. Helft mir nur, Padmé vor dem Tod zu bewahren."

Palpatines faltiges Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein eisiges Grab und die erst vor ein paar Minuten gelb gewordenen Augen glänzten noch giftiger.

„Die Macht, den Tod zu hintergehen, ist eine Macht, die bislang nur einer erlangt hat!", erklärte Palpatine mit einer tiefen Stimme, die der Dunklen Seite selbst entsprungen schien. „Aber zusammen können wir das Geheimnis lüften."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Anakin und die Zuversicht kehrte in seinen bislang etwas verhuschten Blick zurück. „Schließlich gibt es doch Sith-Holocrone. Yoda hat uns davon erzählt. Und Darth Plagueis hat doch sicherlich auch eines hinterlassen, nicht wahr, Meister?"

Sidious wandte seinen Blick für eine Weile von seinem neuen Schüler ab, um die zerstörte Fensterscheibe seines Büros zu betrachten.

„Mein Sohn, es gibt nicht mehr besonders viele Sith-Holocrone", begann der Kanzler mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, welches in seinem ebenfalls erst seit kurzem zerfältelten Gesicht absolut grotesk wirkte. „Da ist zum einen der Irrweg von Darth Gravid gewesen, der viel Sith-Wissen und darunter auch viele wertvolle Sith-Holocrone vernichtet hatte, um etwas ganz neues zu erschaffen, eine Synthese von …"

„Plagueis' Holocron!", unterbrach ihn Vader und das Drängen seines neues Schülers schlug Sidious entgegen wie züngelnde Flammen eines sich ausbreitenden Feuers.

„Das ist eine ganz absonderliche Geschichte", meinte Palpatine mit einem geheimnisvollen Glimmen in den gelben Augen und Vader seufzte auf, einen weiteren für ihn nutzlosen Monolog seines Meisters erwartend.

„Einst saßen mein Meister und ich zusammen in seinem Apartment hier auf Coruscant im Kaldani-Turm und ich schaute ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Plagueis erriet sofort meine Gedanken. ‚Du fragst dich also, wie ich es anstelle, dass ich von Tag zu Tag jünger aussehe, während du mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, eine Falte mehr bekommst und deine roten Haare immer grauer und silbriger werden'."

„Das … hat Euch nicht gefallen", sagte Anakin, der den Zorn fühlte, den Sidious empfand, während er diese Worte seines toten Meisters zitierte.

„Er war der Meister und ich der Schüler. Also zwang ich meinen aufwallenden Zorn nieder und übte ich mich in Geduld, um zu erfahren, was mein Meister mir zu enthüllen gedachte", entgegnete Sidious und Anakin konnte ein feines diebisches Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln ausmachen, welches ihm einen unübersehbaren Tadel ob seiner eigenen Ungeduld entgegenschickte. Anakin schämte sich. Obi-Wan hatte ihn auch mehr als einmal der Ungeduld geziehen – meistens zu Recht. Und Obi-Wan hatte auch rote Haare – ein dummer Zufall oder eine absichtliche Erwähnung von Palpatine?

„Plagueis schlug mir eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten vor", raunte Sidious seinem Schüler entgegen. „Er gab mir sechzehn dickbauchige Weingläser, die ich im Quadrat zu arrangieren hatte."

„Wein soll eine gewisse durchblutungsfördernde Wirkung haben", unterbrach ihn Anakin. „Aber dass er verjüngend wirken soll … das glaube ich nicht."

Palpatines zerklüftete Züge zeigten Anzeichen deutlichen Unmuts ob dieser erneuten Unterbrechung seines Schülers, aber er fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort.

„Dann gab mir Plagueis neun Sith-Holocrone und wies mich an, sie auf den Weingläsern ebenfalls zu einem Quadrat zu arrangieren, so dass ihre vier Ecken auf je einem Glas zu stehen kommen und sich die Grundflächen der Holocrone an den Seiten berühren. Dann gab er mir vier weitere Sith-Holocrone, die ich mit der Spitze nach unten derart zwischen die neun bereits vorhandenen Holocrone stecken sollte, dass deren umgekehrte Grundflächen neben den neun Spitzen der neun aufrecht stehenden Holocrone erneut eine quadratische Grundfläche bilden würden."

Darth Vader unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Plagueis reichte mir weitere vier Sith-Holocrone, um sie derart auf die vier umgedrehten Sith-Holocrone zu legen, dass deren Grundflächen zu denen der Holocrone darunter deckungsgleich liegen würden. Auch dies tat ich."

Darth Sidious machte eine Kunstpause, um seinem Schüler in die skeptisch zusammengekniffenen Augen zu schauen, die sich aufgrund seines plötzlich prüfenden Blickes sogleich wieder in Interesse weiteten.

„Ich bekam danach ein weiteres Holocron in die Hand gedrückt, welches ich …"

„mit der Grundfläche nach oben derart zwischen die unteren vier Holocrone zu platzieren hatte, dass die vier zur nun unten liegenden Spitze zulaufenden Seitenkanten je an den inneren Seitenkanten der vier unteren Sith-Holocrone anlagen", vollendete Darth Vader stolz den Satz seines Meisters.

Darth Sidious beschloss, seinem neuen Schüler diesen kurzen Triumph zu gönnen.

„Sehr gut, mein Schüler! Weißt du denn auch, wie es weitergeht?", fragte er mit einem aufmunternden Augenzwinkern.

„Plagueis hat Euch noch ein Holocron gegeben. Und das habt Ihr dann auf das umgedrehte Holocron gestellt, so dass sich die Grundflächen deckungsgleich berührten. Und dann war die große Sith-Holocron-Pyramide fertig!", beendete Anakin mit glänzenden Augen seine zutreffende Annahme und Sidious hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein neuer Schüler über diese Schlussfolgerung genauso freute, wie, als wenn er ein Raumschiff repariert oder einen neuen Droiden konstruiert hätte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Palpatine sanft weiter.

„Ich … weiß es nicht", erwiderte Anakin ratlos.

„Du hättest es schneller gewusst, hättest du mich nicht dauernd unterbrochen!", sagte Palpatine vorwurfsvoll.

Anakin presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ihnen ja nie wieder ein vorlautes Wort entweichen zu lassen.

‚ _Guuut'_ , dachte Sidious.

„Darth Plagueis hat dann eine Flasche Wein geholt und mich angewiesen, sie über der Spitze des obersten Holocrons auszugießen."

Ein Schatten von Panik huschte über Anakins Antlitz.

„Und das habt Ihr getan?", fragte er atemlos.

Palpatine nickte langsam. Anakins Augen weiteten sich im Schock.

„Ich goss also den Wein über die Spitze des obersten Holocrons und der Wein lief an den Seitenrändern der Pyramiden entlang, um schlussendlich in den Gläsern zu landen, ohne dass auch nur ein winziger Tropfen Wein auf dem Tischboden gelandet wäre."

Sidious machte erneut eine Kunstpause, um zu genießen, wie Anakin, nein, Vader, seinen Atem anhielt und seinen neuen Meister mit großen blauen Augen ansah.

„Und jetzt die Preisfrage, mein Schüler: Wie viele Sith-Holocrone sind an jenem Abend wohl auf diese Art und Weise unbrauchbar gemacht worden?"

Anakin riss seine Augen auf. Er hatte es geahnt! Jocasta Nu hatte ihm und den anderen Jünglingen immer eingeschärft, keinerlei Flüssigkeiten an Holocrone kommen zu lassen, um sie nicht zu beschädigen oder gar für immer zu zerstören. Es gab da allerdings eine Ausnahme. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Holocron eines aquatischen Jedi-Meisters, welches auf Kamino … aber das war jetzt wertloser Tand für ihn. Den jungen Sith überkam die grausame Gewissheit, dass Darth Plagueis der Weise, der bislang seine einzige Hoffnung gewesen war, um Padmé zu retten, auch nicht besser gewesen war als jener Darth Gravid, von dem Sidious eingangs...

„Wie viele?", hörte er die strenge Stimme seines Meisters.

Fieberhaft begann er zu rechnen. Neun plus vier, wieder plus vier, plus zwei. Jetzt nur nichts Falsches denken oder gar sagen!

„Neunzehn", stieß er heiser hervor.

„Das hat lange gedauert, mein Schüler", rüffelte ihn Sidious. „Wenn du dir gleich nach dieser Unterhaltung so viel Zeit lässt, wenn es darum geht, alle Jedi im Tempel zu töten, bevor sie uns finden und stellen, dann ist Padmé verloren!"

„Das ist mein nächster Auftrag?", fragte Vader atemlos, nur, um von seinem Meister einen verständnislosen Blick zu ernten. Jetzt war er verwirrt.

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, wie es mit mir, Plagueis, den Holocronen und den gefüllten Weingläsern weiterging?"

„Ja natürlich!", erwiderte Vader mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Er fühlte, wie seine Knie angesichts des langen Kniens vor seinem Meister zu schmerzen begannen.

„Plagueis hatte mich danach angewiesen, mithilfe der Macht die Holocrone von den Gläsern zu heben, sie ins Bad schweben zu lassen und dort in der Badewanne zu einer Pyramide aufzuschichten. Nachdem ich das getan hatte, sagte er: ‚Wer von uns Beiden jetzt die meisten Gläser leert, der wird auch das meiste Wissen der Sith in sich aufsaugen, welches aus diesen Holocronen vermittels des Weins in die Gläser geflossen ist'."

‚ _Und das habt Ihr geglaubt?_ ', wollte Anakin fragen, biss sich jedoch stattdessen so hart auf die Zunge, dass er sein eigenes Blut schmeckte. Hatte sein Meister nicht eben gesagt, dass bald Blut fließen würde ... Im Jedi-Tempel?

„Plagueis schaffte zwölf Gläser, ich sechs. Anschließend war ich so wackelig auf den Beinen, dass mein Meister mich ins Bett tragen musste."

Anakin verzog seinen Mund. Das war nicht die Art Sith-Lektion, die er erhofft hatte.

„Am nächsten Morgen habe ich meinen Meister dann gefragt, ob die Sith-Holocrone wirklich für immer und unwiederbringlich verloren seien. Plagueis bejahte und meinte, dass wir Zwei die letzten Sith sein würden und es somit keine Holocrone mehr bräuchte, wo wir doch jetzt alles Wissen ins uns eingetrunken hätten. Ich habe ihm daraufhin gesagt, dass ich nicht spüre, irgendetwas zusätzliches Wissen in jener Nacht in mich aufgesogen zu haben außer einem furchtbaren Kater. Und weißt du, was Plagueis mir darauf geantwortet hat?"

„Ihr werdet es mir gleich sagen", meinte Anakin mit Fatalismus im Blick.

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich sei ja nur ein Mensch und da würde sein Experiment wohl nicht so gut anschlagen wie bei ihm als Muun. Aber das sei nicht weiter schlimm, denn er würde mich jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit in allen Belangen beraten und unterstützen, wo er ja nicht mehr altern, sondern sich stetig verjüngen würde. Er versprach mir außerdem, schon bald ein Mittel zu entwickeln, das auch bei mir als Mensch so eine Verjüngung bewirken würde, wenn ich schon wegen meiner speziestypischen Unzulänglichkeiten auf die Wein-Methode der Sith-Wissensvermittlung nicht anspringen würde."

Palpatine zuckte mit den Schultern und bedeutete so seinem Schüler, dass er am Ende seiner Erzählung angelangt war.

„Und was habt Ihr dann gemacht, Meister?"

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht", erwiderte Palpatine lapidar.

„Ohne, dass er sein Wissen an Euch weitergegeben hat?!", schnappte Anakin.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte: Gemeinsam können wir das Geheimnis lüften", erklärte Sidious mit wichtigtuerischer Miene.

In Anakin brodelte der Zorn hoch. Dafür also hatte er Mace Windu die Hand abgehackt und das Leben des Sithlords und Kanzlers gerettet, den er für seinen Freund hielt! Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein …?!

Dann blitzte einem hellen Funken gleich eine Idee in ihm auf, um die Schwärze, die sein Zorn in ihm verbreitete, in ein jähes Licht zu tauchen.

„Sagt mir Meister: Entsprach irgendetwas von Euren Geschichten über Darth Plagueis der Wahrheit?"

Palpatine lächelte ein weises Lächeln.

„Einiges davon schon. Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Belang. Du hast den ersten Schritt zur Selbstbestimmung getan und jetzt wirst du den nächsten tun. Tu, was getan werden muss, Lord Vader!", sagte der Kanzler in beschwörender Dringlichkeit und sein Blick schweifte von seinem nach wie vor knienden Schüler durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe seines Büros in die Richtung, wo sich der Jedi-Tempel befand.

„Dann werde ich jetzt zum Jedi-Tempel gehen", sagte Darth Vader erhob sich aus seiner nun sehr unbequemen knienden Stellung.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, mein Schüler", erwiderte Sidious mit einem huldvollen Lächeln.

‚ _Das hat lange gedauert_ ' … ‚ _Ich habe ihn umgebracht_ ' … ‚ _nicht mehr von Belang_!', schallten Sidious' Worte in Anakins Kopf, während er zum Jedi-Tempel eilte, um sein grausiges Werk zu vollbringen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ihn der Weg seines neuen Meisters führen würde. Er wusste nur eines: Er musste sich jetzt abreagieren! ‚ _Auf der Stelle!',_ fielen ihm Palpatines gebieterische Worte von vor sechs Monaten an Bord der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ wieder ein, als ihm der Kanzler den Befehl erteilt hatte, Count Dooku hinzurichten. Und jetzt würde er eben Jedi töten! Aber dann würde er Padmé retten … Ganz bestimmt!

Note der Autorin: Es gibt Sith-Holocrone sowohl mit drei- als auch mit viereckigem Grundriss. Ich habe mich hier für die Pharaonen-Pyramidenform entschieden.


	3. Darth Plagueis kehrt zurück

Vierundzwanzig Jahre später auf dem zweiten Todesstern.

 _Imperator Palpatine läßt gerade die volle Wucht seiner Machtblitze auf den ihm ohne sein Lichtschwert völlig hilflos ausgelieferten Luke Skywalker niederprasseln, während dessen Vater Anakin Skywalker, nun Darth Vader geheißen, tatenlos daneben steht und nicht weiß, was er tun soll._

Auf einmal sieht er eine Erscheinung, etwas durchsichtig, mit einer langen eingedrückten Nase und gelben Augen.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Vader unwirsch.

„Ich bin Darth Plagueis, der Weise", erklärte der schwebende Astral-Muun vor ihm mit sonorer Stimme.

„Wieso kommt Ihr erst jetzt? Padmé ist bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren tot!", fauchte ihn Vader an.

„Die junge Königin von Naboo? War sie dir so wichtig?", fragte Plagueis' Machtgeist ungläubig.

„Ich bin, um Padmé zu retten, sogar auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht gewechselt. Sidious hatte mir damals angedeutet, er würde Eure Geheimnisse kennen, um Padmé mithilfe der Manipulation der Midichlorianer vor dem Tod retten zu können!", blaffte Vader.

„Ach, hat er das?", fragte Plagueis belustigt zurück.

„Sidious hatte mir auch erzählt, Ihr hättet diejenigen vor dem Tode bewahrt, die Euch nahestanden. Dann müsstet Ihr doch meine Gefühle für Padmé zumindest ansatzweise verstehen können!", rief Vader zornig über die Neckerei des vor ihm schwebenden Sith-Lords.

„Mein Meister Darth Tenebrous hatte die Regel der Zwei gebrochen und neben mir noch einen weiteren Schüler ausgebildet, meinen Bruder-Schüler Darth Venamis. Ich habe diesen im Duell besiegt, ihn danach mit einer Komablüte vergiftet und schließlich an ihm allerlei Experimente ausgeführt, um die Manipulation der Midichlorianer zu perfektionieren, um zu heilen und Leben zu erschaffen. Ich habe Venamis dafür auf meine Art geliebt, auch dafür, daß ich durch dieses sein unfreiwilliges Opfer dich erschaffen konnte, Anakin."

„Mich?", fragte Vader ungläubig. Er sah durch die rötlichen Augenlöcher seiner Maske an seinem schwarzen Anzug hinunter auf seine künstlichen Beine. Ihm kam spontan der Gedanke, daß es nicht unbedingt von Vorteil gewesen sein mochte, Darth Plagueis nahegestanden zu haben. Nicht nur einem Sith wie Darth Plagueis. Und nicht nur, wenn man Darth Venamis hieß.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie es kam, daß du ohne Vater im Leib deiner Mutter entstanden bist, einfach so? Hat dich das im Nachhinein nie verwundert?", fragte Plagueis ihn nun.

„Ich bin der Auserwählte. Da nimmt man so einiges hin", entgegnete Vader.

„Aber es ist so, Anakin. Ich bin dein Vater."

Vader schluckte.

„Sidious hatte mir auch erzählt, daß Ihr von Eurem Schüler umgebracht wurdet. Wer war dieser Schüler?", wollte Vader wissen.

„Mit wem redet Ihr da, Vader? Ihr stört meine Konzentration bei den Machtblitzen!", hörte Vader Sidious ihn anfauchen.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig", gab Vader zurück, während Luke immer stärker und verzweifelter vor Schmerz unter den Machtblitzen des Imperators nach seinem Vater rief.

„Ich hatte zusammen mit Palpatine am Abend seiner Wahl zum Kanzler die Oper besucht. Danach sind wir in mein Apartment gegangen, um auf seine Wahl zum Kanzler anzustoßen. Er war dort in jener Nacht wohl der Meinung, meiner als sein Meister und Inspirator nicht mehr zu bedürfen. Also hat er mich umgebracht.", erklärte Plagueis' Geist weiter.

„Ihr wart der Meister von Sidious?", fragte Vader, während die Atemgeräusche seiner Atemmaske immer schneller und heftiger wurden.

„Ja, das war ich. Sidious hat es eindeutig an Talent für derartige Feinheiten der Machtbeherrschung ermangelt, wie du sie damals zu erfahren begehrtest. Er konnte kein Leben erschaffen, wohl aber diesen hässlichen Todesstern", erklärte Plagueis und verzog dabei seinen Mund.

„Warum seid Ihr nicht eher gekommen, um mir das zu sagen?", ereiferte sich Vader.

„Irgend so ein ungeschickter Gungan hat neulich im Büro des Imperators die versiegelte Vase umgekippt, in welcher der Imperator meine Asche aufbewahrt hatte. So kam zumindest mein Geist wieder frei. Allerdings hat es danach noch etwas gedauert, bis ich diesen ungastlichen Ort endlich gefunden hatte, wo sich mein renitenter Schüler meistens herumtreibt. Und Ihr, Vader."

„Aber ich hätte Euch damals vor zwanzig Jahren gebraucht, um mir das zu sagen", schnappte Vader.

„Wie lange habt Ihr gebraucht, um Luke zu sagen, daß Ihr sein Vater seid?", fragte Plagueis zurück.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Vader Plagueis.

„Tu, was getan werden muß, Lord Vader", war die Antwort des Sith.

„Oh nein, nicht das schon wieder!", stöhnte Vader.

„Oh doch", erwiderte Plagueis. „Und wenn du als der Auserwählte die Macht wirklich wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen willst, so mußt du jetzt deinen Sohn retten, ehe ihr beide verloren sein werdet. Wenn du es schon nicht tust, um mich zu rächen, dann tu es Luke zuliebe. Die Galaxis wird es dir danken. Mir fehlt dazu nun die Macht", sagte Plagueis und verschwand.

Die Schmerzensschreie von Luke Skywalker wurden indes immer lauter und dringlicher.

Vader war ernüchtert. Eigentlich hatte er Plagueis noch fragen wollen, was denn schlußendlich aus Darth Venamis geworden war. Hatte Plagueis ihn später noch geheilt?

„Vader, zum letzten Mal. Wer war das?", zischte Sidious Vader an.

Statt einer Antwort ging Vader zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und warf ihn in den Atom-Schacht, wo er in seinem eigenen Machtblitzgewitter verglühte. Dann ging er zu seinem Sohn.


	4. Besuch bei Mutter

_Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit im Jahre 67 vor der Schlacht von Yavin in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis_

 _Darth Plagueis hat sich nach dem Mord an seinem Meister Darth Tenebrous zum neuen Dunklen Lord der Sith aufgeschwungen. Auf den Mond Sojourn Sojourn trifft er auf Darth Venamis, den Konkurrenten-Schüler, den sein Meister Darth Tenebrous im Bruch der Regel der Zwei neben Plagueis als Schüler ausgebildet hatte. Er schafft es, Venamis im Zweikampf zu besiegen und lässt ihn die Komablüte essen. Der junge Bith liegt jetzt völlig bewusstlos in einer Bacta-Wanne und stellt für den frischgebackenen Dunklen Lord der Sith keine Gefahr mehr dar. Beim Durchsuchen des Raumschiffes seines ausgeschalteten Widersachers hat Darth Plagueis einen brisanten Hinweis gefunden, dem er unbedingt nachgehen will, bevor er weitere Pläne zur Unterwerfung der Galaxis und der Vernichtung der Jedi schmiedet._

Endlich hatte das Raumschiff von Darth Plagueis den Hyperraum verlassen, um nun im Orbit des zart lilafarbenen Planeten Clak'dor VII auszutreten.

Er setzte sein Raumschiff im Raumhafen der glaskuppelüberwölbten Hauptstadt Weogar auf. Vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahrhunderten hatten sich verschiedene Regionen des Planeten einen erbitterten Bürgerkrieg geliefert und den Planeten dabei mit biologischen und chemischen Waffen verseucht. Aber die Bith-Wissenschaft war fortgeschritten genug, den verbliebenen Bith ein angenehmes Leben innerhalb der kuppelüberwölbten Städte zu ermöglichen.

Darth Plagueis steuerte auf das große Anwesen zu, welches einst seinem Meister gehört hatte. Aber noch wußte hier niemand, daß dieser tot war. Und noch viel weniger, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Er war nicht überrascht, festzustellen, daß immer noch kein Name neben der Klingel stand. Diskretion war schon immer Rugess Nomes Leitmotiv gewesen. Der Bith-Flugzeugkonstrukteur, welcher insgeheim der Sith-Lord Darth Tenebrous und Plagueis' Meister gewesen war, hatte seinen jungen Muun-Schüler vor vielen Jahren hier in sein Anwesen gebracht und ihn ausgebildet, seit er ihn im Alter von fünf Jahren von seinen Eltern auf Mygeeto weggeholt hatte.

Aber diese Zeit hatte geendet, als Tenebrous der Meinung gewesen war, daß sein junger Schüler seinen Vater und dessen andere Familie auf Muunilinst aufsuchen solle, um nun als herangewachsener Jugendlicher die Sitten und Gebräuche seiner Heimat wieder in sich aufzunehmen und seine geschäftsmäßigen und sozialen Fertigkeiten auf dem Heimatplaneten seiner Vorfahren zu perfektionieren. Sowie, um sich eine respektable Zweitidentität unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Hego Damask zuzulegen, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, auf den von Tenebrous und seinen Sith-Vorgängern geschaffenen Grundlagen aufzubauen und sie zu raffinieren, auf daß der Große Plan der Sith schon bald Früchte tragen möge.

Plagueis klingelte. Schon bald fühlte er hinter der Tür eine Präsenz auf sich zu kommen, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Mutter?", sagte er schlicht, als ihm die hochgewachsene Muun-Frau die Tür öffnete.

„Mein Sohn, es ist so lange her", erwiderte sie etwas steif.

Nachdem sie ihn hereingebeten hatte, bot sie ihm etwas Tee und Gebäck an, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Aber der Sith-Lord konnte fühlen, daß seiner Mutter nicht wohl bei seinem Besuch war. Offensichtlich hatte sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, ihren Sohn jemals wiederzusehen, zumindest nicht hier und jetzt. Oder fühlte sie gar, was er bald ihr zu sagen im Begriff war?

„Lebst du hier?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Ja, das tue ich", erwiderte sie.

Da klingelte es erneut. Der Postbote kam, um ein Paket abzuliefern. „Mrs. Nome, wenn Sie bitte hier unterschreiben würden", hörte Plagueis von drinnen den Postboten mit lauter leutseliger Stimme sagen.

„Was hat er gebracht?", fragte Plagueis seine Mutter, als sie mit dem Paket wieder zu ihm in das Esszimmer kam.

„Anerkannte Patente für ein neues Raumschiff, welches dein Meister vor drei Monaten angemeldet hat."

„Das ging sehr schnell", erwiderte er.

„In der Tat, manchmal brauchen sie ein halbes Jahr", gab die Mutter zurück.

„Für manche Sachen braucht man ein halbes Jahr, für manche nur ein paar Minuten und für andere wiederum nur einen geeigneten Augenblick", stellte Plagueis fest und sah seine Mutter dabei herausfordernd an.

„Weshalb bist du gekommen?", fragte sie nun Hego Damask.

„Ich bin hierhergekommen, um mir seine Hinterlassenschaften anzusehen, bevor es jemand anderes tut", erwiderte er hart.

„Hinterlassenschaften?", fragte sie mit Entsetzen in ihren grünen Augen.

„Wieso hat dich der Postbote Mrs. Nome genannt?", fragte der Sith-Lord mit einem bösen Blitzen in seinen gelben Augen.

„Wir sind … waren … verheiratet", korrigierte sie sich, mit wachsender Trauer in ihren Augen.

„Seit wann?", schnappte Plagueis.

„Seit ich die schriftliche Bestätigung in den Händen hielt, daß dein Vater die Scheidungspapiere, die ich ihm per Einschreiben habe zustellen lassen, auf Muunilinst entgegengenommen hat", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Alles ganz sauber und ordentlich formal erledigt, wie es sich für Muun gehört. Nicht wahr, Mutter?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Den jungen Hego hatte es Zeit seiner Kindheit befremdet, wie oft der Bith, angeblich ein Freund der Familie, seine Eltern aufgesucht hatte. Er hatte ohnmächtig zusehen müssen, wie sein Vater die gemeinsamen Treffen im Haus auf Mygeeto regelmäßig früher verließ, während sich seine Mutter mit dem Bith noch lange angeregt bis in die Nachtstunden hinein unterhalten hatte. Aber er hatte auch gemerkt, daß dieser Bith eine ähnliche, dabei jedoch viel stärkere Machtaura ausstrahlte als seine beiden Eltern. Die vage Vermutung, zu etwas Besonderem auserkoren worden zu sein, war für ihn zur Gewißheit geworden, als ihm sein Vater erklärte, daß er ab sofort mit dem Bith gehen und seine Heimat verlassen müsse.

Als ihn Darth Tenebrous dann jedoch im Alter von sechzehn Jahren nach Muunilinst brachte, wo sein Vater nun lebte, erwartete ihn ein weiterer Schock. Seine Mutter war auf einmal verschwunden. Und jetzt wußte er endlich, warum.

„Hast du meinen Vater jemals geliebt, Mutter?", fragte er streng.

„Hast du ihn jemals gefragt, wie er zwei Frauen gleichzeitig lieben konnte? Hast du deine Stiefmutter jemals gefragt, ob sie …"

„Sie ist tot, genau wie all die andere Stief-Mischpoke auf Muunilinst! Und sie haben es verdient! Und jetzt antworte auf meine Frage!", herrschte er seine Mutter an.

„Ich habe ihn gemocht. Aber geliebt habe ich immer nur Tenebrous. Und nur für ihn habe ich das getan … und für dich."

„Für mich?", fragte er spöttisch und hob die Partie über seinen Augen, wo bei Menschen Augenbrauen waren.

„Du weißt ja, daß Bith und Muun nicht miteinander verträglich sind, was Kinderzeugen angeht", erklärte ihm seine Mutter. „Und als Tenebrous dann deinen Vater und später mich kennengelernt hatte, erkannte er sofort, daß jetzt die Gelegenheit bestünde, erfolgreich machtsensitiven Nachwuchs zu zeugen, den er später als seinen Schüler und Erben ausbilden kann. Und du bist die Frucht unserer Liebe, Hego", brachte sie ihre Erklärung zu Ende.

„Typisch Tenebrous. Er hat wieder einmal die Zukunft geplant und nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Was für eine perverse Mischung von Sith-Streben und profaner Leidenschaft", erklärte Plagueis verächtlich.

„Oft bringen niedere Triebe große Werke hervor", entgegnete die Mutter. „Viele Werke von Weisheit und Kunst wären niemals ohne animalische Anregung entstanden."

„Aber wie konntet ihr …", zischte er sie an. „Bith haben überhaupt keine ordentlichen Geschlechtsorgane. Und er hatte eine Transpirator-Maske, seit ich ihn kenne. Du konntest ihn noch nicht mal küssen!", ereiferte er sich.

„Was weißt du schon über die Liebe, Hego?!", gab sie zurück. „Die Liebe schert sich nicht um Spezies oder körperliche Versehrtheit. Und glaub mir, wir haben unsere Mittel und Wege gefunden für das, was du hier so despektierlich beschreibst. Und er hatte diese Maske auch nicht immer. Aber vielleicht wirst du bald auch eine haben – wie andere Sith vor dir – oder nach dir."

„Es wird keine anderen Sith nach mir und meinem Schüler mehr geben. Und diesen Schüler werde ich mir bestimmt nicht so aussuchen, wie Tenebrous es zu seinen Lebzeiten getan hat", zischte er sie an.

„Dann hast du es also wirklich getan", sagte sie tonlos.

„Ja, vor zwei Tagen. Er hatte es verdient, das erkenne ich jetzt umso mehr", konstatierte er trocken.

„Er hat dich als seinen Schüler und Geschäftspartner als Erben eingesetzt. Was wirst du jetzt mit seinem Besitz tun? Mit diesem Haus? Er hat mir lebenslanges Wohnrecht übertragen", fragte sie.

„Wenn du so fragst: Du konntest vielleicht meinen Vater verlassen. Aber du wirst dieses Haus und diesen Planeten nie wieder verlassen. Genauso wie ich diesen Planeten nicht wieder betreten werde. Dann kannst du dein lebenslanges Wohnrecht von mir unbehelligt wahrnehmen. In einem Jahr, wenn ich ihn nach seinem Vermißtsein für tot erklären lassen kann, wirst du von mir die Kopien der Urkunde der neuen Eigentümerschaft zugestellt bekommen", erklärte er kalt.

„Ich danke dir", sagte sie schlicht.

„Kanntest du einen Darth Venamis?", fragte er sie nun.

„Warum fragst du?", erklärte sie und hob verwundert die Region, wo Menschen ihre Augenbrauen haben.

„Ein weiteres Geheimnis meines Meisters vor mir. Sein anderer Schüler. Er sieht so und so aus", erklärte er.

„Sein bürgerlicher Name war Grohmo Kraht, sein Assistent. Er hat ein paar Mal mit ihm per Holo-Projektor kommuniziert. Aber er war niemals hier", teilte sie dem Sith-Lord mit.

„Seit wann war Venamis sein Schüler?", inquirierte Plagueis.

„Er war nicht sein richtiger Schüler. Er hat ihn nur zum Sith-Attentäter ausgebildet", erklärte sie.

„Ach, hat Tenebrous dir das erzählt?", fragte Plagueis höhnisch. „Nun, was Venamis' Verhalten und Qualifikation mir gegenüber anging, so hat er diesmal möglicherweise wirklich nicht gelogen", versetzte er und ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Venamis hatte mir erst gestern großspurig erklärt, mich vernichten zu wollen, um Dunkler Lord der Sith zu werden. Irgendwen von uns Dreien hat Tenebrous also angelogen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung", erklärte er bestimmt.

Die Mutter fand es nicht angebracht, sich nach dem weiteren Schicksal von Darth Venamis zu erkundigen.

„Dann wirst du dir bald einen Schüler suchen", sagte sie eher als sie fragte.

„Zu gegebener Zeit", gab er knapp zurück.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Plagueis sinnierte für einen Moment. Er war sich sicher, daß er schon bald einen würdigen Schüler finden würde, auch ohne einem von dessen weiblichen Familienangehörigen eine derart unziemliche Bindung einzugehen.

Das war also das Verständnis des Darth Tenebrous von der Regel der Zwei: Ja, sie waren immer zu Zweit gewesen. Mit dem jungen Speziesgenossen lebte der Bith-Sith-Lord seine Leidenschaft für den Lichtschwertkampf aus, mit der Mutter seines Muun-Schülers hingegen befriedigte er seine emotionalen und andere niedere Bedürfnisse, von denen Plagueis noch nicht mal geahnt hatte, daß der Bith sie besaß. Während Plagueis selbst eine dritte Leidenschaft seines Meisters bediente: Seine wissenschaftliche Ader, seinen Forscherdrang, der Macht und dem Leben selbst seine letzten Geheimnisse zu entreißen.

Keiner dieser drei Gefährten wußte von den jeweils Anderen. Aber letztlich hatte Plagueis über alle anderen Beteiligten dieses Vierer-Vabanque-Spiels den Sieg davongetragen.

Schließlich hielt die Mutter das bleierne Schweigen nicht mehr aus.

„Ich verstehe, daß du mir böse bist, Hego", sagte sie mit melancholischer Stimme.

„Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, daß du und Tenebrous die Grundlagen dafür gelegt habt, daß ich ein Sith werden konnte und durfte. Aber daß du meinen Vater derart methodisch hintergangen und betrogen hast, werde ich dir niemals verzeihen", sagte er eisig.

„Etwas derartiges habe ich auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht auch nicht erwartet", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Plagueis stand auf und verließ den Raum. Die Mutter wußte, daß ihr Sohn eine Weile brauchen würde, um all die Gebäudetrakte, Zimmer und Verstecke in Augenschein zu nehmen, die Dr. Rugess Nome zeit seines Lebens in seiner Residenz besessen oder angelegt hatte. Sie wagte trotzdem nicht, von ihrem Platz aufzustehen, geradeso, als hätte ihr Sohn ihr dies befohlen.

Es dauerte vier Stunden, dann war er wieder bei ihr. Er hatte eine Holz-Kladde mit einer eng beschriebenen Liste unter dem Arm. Damit strebte er schnell dem Ausgang zu.

„Dann lebe wohl, Mutter", sagte er zum Abschied

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei allem was du tust, Hego", gab sie ihm noch mit auf dem Weg.

„Mein Name ist jetzt Plagueis - Darth Plagueis", erwiderte er, bevor er die Tür von außen schloß.


	5. Und dann kam Hego

**Diese Ansammlung selbst erdachten von Anekdoten aus dem Leben einer Familie, die es wirklich im Roman von James Luceno gegeben hat, spielt in der Zeit von 108 VSY (vor der Schlacht von Yavin)**

* * *

1\. Die Ankunft

Ein schöner Tag sollte heute über Harnaidan, der Hauptstadt von Muunilinst, heranbrechen. Die vierstöckige Villa war gerade erst neubezogen und herausgeputzt, um den Familienvater zu begrüßen, welcher endlich nach zehnjähriger Abwesenheit von Mygeeto zurückkommen würde, um auf seinem Heimatplaneten und beim IBC den Platz einzunehmen, der ihm gebührte, den er sich auf der kalten Schneekugel hart, aber beharrlich innerhalb der letzten zehn Jahre erarbeitet hatte.

Veera Damask stand inmitten ihrer drei wohlgeratenen Kinder an der Ankunftsrampe der Raumhafenstadt Hochhafen, welche Durchreisende und andere unerwünschte Personen nichtmuunoider Herkunft vom schönen Muunilinst fernhalten sollte. Jetzt sahen die Vier das Kurierschiff des Bankenclans immer näher an die Landebucht heranschweben.

„Meinst du, Vater hat uns etwas mitgebracht?", fragte ein Bruder den anderen.

„Aber sicher doch. Ich habe mir doch das neue Datapad Agon3000 gewünscht, das wird er sicherlich dabeihaben."

„Hoffentlich hat er mir diese Ohrringe mitgebracht, die mit den grünen Kristallen", sagte die Schwester.

„Denkt ihr drei eigentlich immer nur an Geschenke?", fragte die Mutter etwas ungehalten ihre Kinder.

Als das Schiff endlich gelandet war, sich die Tür öffnete und die Einstiegsrampe ausfuhr, konnte man die knisternde Anspannung förmlich mit den Händen greifen.

Ein paar höhere Angestellte des Bankenclans stiegen zuerst aus. Es folgten ein paar Frauen samt Kindern, so wie das bei Reisen dieser Art zwischen den Welten von Muunilinst und Mygeeto üblich war. Endlich war Caar Damask, das derzeitige Oberhaupt des Damask-Clans, in der Türöffnung zu sehen. Aber was war das? Gleich hinter ihm war ein junger Mann, vielleicht im Alter eines der beiden Brüder. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, bedeckt von einem engen dunkelgrünen flauschigen Pullunder und eine enge schwarze Hose über den ebenfalls schwarzen Stiefeln. Er hielt sich einen Schritt hinter dem Vater, mit einem Abstand von diesem, der Veera und ihren drei Kindern unziemlich nah erschien. Aber was die Familie am meisten irritierte, waren die Gesichtszüge des Jugendlichen. Sie wirkten wie eine jüngere Version von Caar Damask.

Nachdem der Vater seine Ehefrau und seine Kinder begrüßt hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem jungen Begleiter um, welcher bis dahin geduldig gewartet hatte, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

„Darf ich euch unser neuestes Familienmitglied vorstellen? Das ist Hego, mein Sohn, den ich auf Mygeeto gezeugt habe."

„Warum hast du uns denn nicht schon früher von ihm erzählt", fragte Veera ihren Mann mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln.

„Ich wollte, daß wir uns alle hier ganz spontan und unvoreingenommen kennenlernen. Hego wird ab jetzt mit uns zusammen in der neuen Villa leben", erklärte Caar Damask mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist deine Stiefmutter Veera. Dies sind Geero und Hoorst, deine Halbbrüder", er wies auf die Brüder, um sie Hego vorzustellen. „Und das ist deine Halbschwester Knyza", wies er auf das etwa fünfzehnjährige Mädchen.

Hego sah auf seine neue Familie. Er bemerkte, daß Knyza ihn verlegen anlächelte. Sie war außer ihm selbst von der Familie die Einzige, die den alabasterfarbenen Teint seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Seine beiden neuen Brüder jedoch hatten die rosige Gesichtsfarbe ihrer Mutter geerbt und auch deren braune Augen.

„Was ist mit Hegos Mutter?", fragte Veera ihren Mann.

„Wir haben uns getrennt", erwiderte Caar Damask. Veera stutzte. _‚Wir haben uns getrennt'_ , war bei ihrem Volk eine Floskel, die immer dann verwendet wurde, wenn jemand vermeiden wollte, Dritten zu gestehen, vom Anderen verlassen worden zu sein. Und sie war jetzt diese Dritte im Bunde. Aber welche Frau war so dumm oder so arrogant, _ihren_ Caar zu verlassen? Wo er doch jetzt derart aufgestiegen war. Und warum war ihr Mann so dumm und so treulos gewesen, sich mit ihr einzulassen?

Während der Fahrt in das neue Zuhause der Damasks wurde wenig gesprochen. Jeder hielt sich bedeckt. Schließlich hielt der große lange Gleiter vor der Villa. Nachdem das Gepäck ausgeladen worden war, gingen alle in das Esszimmer, wo zwei Bedienstete ein großes Festmahl vorbereitet hatten. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, fand es der Vater an der Zeit, daß sein dritter Sohn ein Zimmer zugewiesen bekam.

„Er kann die Suite im dritten Stock nach Westen hin nehmen", schlug er vor.

„Aber da wollte ich eigentlich rein", begehrte der achzehnjährige Geero, der ältere der beiden Söhne von Veera Damask auf.

„Und wo wohnst du jetzt?", fragte ihn sein Vater.

„Im zweiten Stock nach Südseite. Aber das ist erstmal nur provisorisch, weil ich mir oben ein Hochbett einbauen wollte", erwiderte Geero unlustig.

„Diese Suite im zweiten Stock ist doch sehr schön, wenn ich mir die Baupläne anschaue. Du wirst dort bis auf weiteres bleiben", ordnete der Vater an.

Geero wagte nicht, zu widersprechen. Aber in dem jungen Muun brodelte es.

„Gib auf dich acht, mein Sohn", gab Caar Hego mit auf den Weg, als er sich in der Frühe des nächsten Tages auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. Hego hatte seinen Vater noch bis an die Haustür begleitet, während dessen anderen Kinder noch schliefen.

„Sie – mögen mich nicht besonders, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Hego.

„Fürs erste ist das der typische subtile Konkurrenzkampf untereinander innerhalb unserer Spezies. Das ist hier anders als auf Mygeeto, Hego. Die Leute mögen zwar nett und kultiviert erscheinen. Aber im Inneren sind sie gierig und neidisch und warten nur auf einen Fehler, den sie dir ankreiden können. Also sei auf der Hut, mein Junge. Und – setz keine Machtkräfte ein, wenn etwas falsch läuft – hörst du?"

„Aber Vater, das weiß ich doch schon von meinem Meister", beruhigte ihn sein Sohn. Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch machte sich Caar Damask auf den Weg zum Gebäude des Staatkassenzweiges des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans, zu dessen neuem Leiter er vor einer Woche ernannt worden war.

2\. Mutters Bildnis

Die erste Woche verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Hego wurde in seiner Klasse sofort als Klassenbester erkannt und auch bei seinen Mitschülern war er sehr beliebt, außer bei seinem Bruder Hoorst, welcher in derselben Klasse war wie er. Als Hego eines Tages mit einer Verzögerung nach Hause in seine Suite kam, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Sein Bruder Hoorst saß auf seinem Schreibtisch, das Bild seiner Mutter in der Hand, welches Hego eingerahmt und in die Mitte der hinteren Hälfte seines Schreibtisches gestellt hatte. Jetzt hielt Hoorst dieses Bild lässig baumelnd zwischen bei Muun im Verhältnis zu den übrigen Fingern sehr langen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und schaute Hego dabei herausfordernd an.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Ist das etwa Mutter?", fragte Hoorst mit einem bösen Grinsen seinen Halbbruder Hego, welcher geschockt im Türrahmen stehengeblieben war.

„Nicht deine Mutter, du Depp! Seine! Ist auch etwas verwirrend, das Ganze, nicht wahr?", hörte er nun die spöttische Stimme von Geero, welcher es sich auf Hegos Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

„So etwas nennt man dann wohl Caar-Sharing", spielte Hoorst seinem Bruder den Pingpong-Ball ihres bizarren Dialoges wieder zurück.

Hego konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen und anhören, was seine beiden Halbbrüder da trieben.

„Hoorst! Du stellst jetzt sofort das Bild meiner Mutter wieder dorthin, wo es vorher gestanden hat!", herrschte Hego den einen Eindringling in seine Privatsphäre an.

„Und was, wenn nicht!", gab Hoorst mit einem abfälligen Lächeln zurück.

Hego überlegte, was er tun sollte. Natürlich könnte er damit drohen, es Vater zu erzählen. Aber petzen würde ihm bestimmt keinen Respekt einbringen. Für die beiden Brüder völlig unerwartet, sprang Hego plötzlich mit einer für sie unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit auf sein Bett. Nur den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später fühlte Geero die Spitze einer scharfen Klinge an seinem schmalen Hals, während Hego seinen Oberkörper samt Armen umklammert hielt. Er versuchte, sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung Hegos Griff zu entwinden, aber er konnte sich aus dem eisernen Griff seines Halbbruders nicht befreien. Hego schien übermuunliche Kräfte zu haben.

„Und jetzt stell schön langsam das Bild wieder hin!", zischte Hego Hoorst an.

„Barbarische Sitten sind das auf Mygeeto", lamentierte dieser, aber er stellte das Bild wieder zurück.

„Auf Mygeeto ist jedenfalls niemand in meine Räume eingedrungen, um Unordnung zu stiften oder sich ungebührlich zu verhalten", gab Hego kalt zurück.

„Wann bist du eigentlich genau geboren?", fragte Hoorst seinen Halbbruder.

„Am siebten des Kummerblütenmonats im Jahre 125 VSY."

„Das ist ein Ding! Weißt du eigentlich, daß du nur zwei Tage älter bist als ich?", schnappte Hoorst.

„Nein, das wußte ich nicht", erwiderte Hego, während er langsam seine lange spitze Klinge von Geeros Hals entfernte, nachdem das Bild seiner Mutter wieder an seinem Platz war.

„Wußtest du von uns?", wollte Geero nun wissen, nachdem er einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung über seine Freilassung hatte fahren lassen.

„Ja, Vater hat mir von euch erzählt, als ich sechzehn Jahre alt wurde, also vor einem halben Jahr."

„Na toll, von dir hat er uns aber nichts erzählt. Das ist ungerecht!", ereiferte sich Hoorst.

„Was kann ich dafür?", versetzte Hego bitter.

„Wir werden dich genau beobachten, Hego. Und wenn du auch nur einen Versuch starten solltest, uns zu schaden, dann bist du fällig", drohte Geero.

„So fällig wie jetzt?", erwiderte Hego mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Du wirst ja sehen. Wir werden nicht zulassen, daß so ein hergelaufener Bastard einer Kodizill-Schlampe von Mygeeto hier hereinschneit und uns unser Erbe streitig macht", sprang Hoorst seinem Vollbruder bei.

„Hereinschneit … von Mygeeto … der war gut!", gluckste Geero vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Ich dulde nicht, daß ihr Zwei derart über meine Mutter redet!", fuhr Hego die beiden an.

„Sie ist aber seine Kodizill-Frau gewesen. Also nur eine Nebenfrau. Das hat uns Vater so gesagt, als wir ihn gestern gefragt haben. Und du bist nicht auf Muunilinst geboren so wie wir. Also wirst du niemals einer von uns werden", erwiderte Geero.

„Was redest du da, Bruder? Mygeeto ist keine Kolonie mehr wie früher. Muunilinst und Mygeeto sind jetzt gleichberechtigte Muun-Schwesternwelten", widersprach Hego.

„Vielleicht Schwesternwelten – aber keine Bruderwelten! Ihr Myggel werdet immer unter uns stehen. Ob ihr das nun wahrhaben wollt oder nicht", zischte Geero. Dann nahm er seinen Bruder bei der Hand und die Beiden verließen Hegos Suite.

3\. Die verschwundenen Schulbücher

Hego war wieder einmal von der Schule nach Hause gekommen. Als er seine Bücher für den nächsten Schultag zusammenstellen wollte, merkte er, daß sein Physikbuch fehlte. Und sein Chemiebuch auch. So sehr er auch suchte, er fand beide Bücher nicht wieder. Also mußte er am nächsten Morgen ohne beide Bücher in die Schule gehen. Er besorgte sich zwei neue Bücher. Aber seitdem schloß er seine Suite immer mit zwei Schlössern ab.

„Was soll das, Hego?", fragte ihn seine Stiefmutter genant. „In diesem Hause haben wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Wir schließen unsere Zimmer nicht ab, es sei denn die Toilette, wenn wir dort sind."

„Ich werde meine Meinung ändern, wenn meine beiden Bücher wieder auftauchen … Mutter", antwortete er. Ihm kam dieses Wort _‚Mutter'_ bei dieser Frau einfach nicht leicht über die Lippen. Aber Vater wollte es so. Und Hego gehorchte seinem Vater.

Einen Tag wollte sich Knyza ein Buch aus dem Bücherregal ihres Bruders Geero ausleihen. Dabei sah sie ein Chemie- und ein Physikbuch an einer unüblichen Stelle stehen. _‚Beides wurde doch vor noch gar nicht langer Zeit von Hego gesucht'_ , dachte sie. Sie suchte noch das Buch heraus, welches sie ursprünglich gesucht hatte, dann nahm sie die beiden Schulbücher einfach mit und ging zu ihrem Halbbruder.

„Ich glaube, ich hab da etwas, was dir gehört", sagte sie etwas verlegen und reichte Hego die beiden verlorenen Bücher.

„Wo waren sie gewesen?", fragte er.

„Ich … habe sie vorhin auf dem Dachboden gefunden", erwiderte sie. Aber Hego merkte, daß sie log.

„Wo hast du die Bücher gefunden?", fragte er noch einmal eindringlich, nun dabei ihren Geist berührend.

Knyza spürte, daß ihre Lüge aufgedeckt worden war. Obgleich sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie Hego das herausgefunden hatte. Wußte er etwa die ganze Zeit über, wo die Bücher wirklich waren und hatte sie dort gelassen, in der Hoffnung, sein Zimmer weiterhin abschließen zu können und seine Ruhe zu haben?

„Sie waren bei Geero im Bücherschrank", hörte sie sich sagen. Autsch! Das wollte sie doch gar nicht sagen. Wieso hatte sie eben ihren Bruder verpetzt? „Aber bitte sag ihm nicht, daß du das von mir hast, ja?", bat sie Hego.

„Gut, ich werde es ihm nicht sagen", versprach er ihr. „Und … Danke", hörte Knyza noch, bevor er die Tür wieder von innen schloß

4\. Der Ehestreit

„Was hatte sie, was ich nicht habe?", fragte Veera Damask ihren Mann eines Abends, als beide allein waren.

„Ich habe mich spontan in sie verliebt", antwortete Caar Damask wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und mich? Hast du mich nicht geliebt?"

„Das war anders. Wir hatten eine arrangierte Ehe. Und mit der Zeit habe ich dich geliebt. Aber sie habe ich … irgendwie anders geliebt", versuchte er, zu erklären.

„Ach, das sind doch alles nur dumme Ausreden", erboste sich seine Frau.

„Jetzt hör mir zu", begann Caar Damask, dieses leidige Gespräch im Keim zu ersticken, „Ich war zehn Jahre weg von hier, um auf dieser Eiskugel für _Euch_ zu arbeiten, damit _Ihr_ es besser habt. Du hast nicht ernsthaft erwartet, daß ich diese ganze lange Zeit alleine bleibe, während du hier bei den Kindern geblieben bist, damit sie nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, fort von ihrer guten Schule gerissen werden. Es war allein deine Bequemlichkeit und dein Komfortdenken, weswegen du hier geblieben bist. Und diese Frau und Hego waren die Konsequenz!"

„Du hättest mich häufiger besuchen können. Aber sie, sie hat bei dir gearbeitet, wie mir eine Freundin von Mygeeto erzählt hat. Du hast sie schon vorher gekannt und nach Mygeeto mitgenommen. War es so?"

„Wer behauptet so etwas? Ich hab sie erst auf Mygeeto kennengelernt!", zischte Caar Damask seine Frau an.

„Meine Freundin hat mich bedauert, als ich ihr davon erzählt habe, daß du dir eine Kodizill-Frau genommen hattest. Keine Muun, die etwas auf sich hält, duldet, daß ihr Mann eine Nebenfrau nimmt, ohne auch nur mit den Augenlidern zu zucken! Weißt du eigentlich, wie peinlich das für mich ist?", warf Veera ihrem Mann an den kahlen Kopf.

„Das Getratsche deiner Freundinnen interessiert mich nicht", gab er hart zurück. „Ich bin jetzt vermögend genug, um sogar drei Familien zu ernähren."

Veera zuckte ob dieser Drohung ihres Mannes zusammen. Aber Caar Damask war mit seiner Replik noch lange nicht fertig.

„Und als ein Mann in meiner Position ist es durchaus angemessen, wenn ich auch eine Nebenfrau und mit dieser Kinder habe. Überleg doch mal: Früher haben wir nur in einer Hälfte einer Villa gewohnt, die lediglich eine Grünanlage hatte. Und jetzt wohnen wir in einer freistehenden Villa mit Garten! Und ich habe den Leitungsposten, der mir zusteht. Diese Errungenschaften sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben!", beendete Caar Damask die Diskussion und schaute wieder in seine Zeitung.

Veera Damask sagte nichts mehr. Sie dachte bereits an das große Tee-Kränzchen, welches sie für ihre Freundinnen veranstalten würde, wenn die Kinder und der Vater außer Haus sein würden. Dann würden all ihre Freundinnen staunend auf die Villa und ihr gediegenes gepflegtes Inneres schauen und sie, Veera Damask, innig beneiden!

5\. Die Vorbereitung eines Vortrages

Eines Tages mußten Hoorst und Hego, die aufgrund desselben Alters dieselbe Klasse besuchten, zusammen für die Schule einen Vortrag vorbereiten. Ihr Vater hatte bestimmt, daß sie dies zusammen in einem Zimmer tun sollten. Die Beiden setzten sich also in ein freies Zimmer und begannen, ihre Informationen zusammenzutragen und zu ordnen. Auf einmal steckte sich Hoorst ein Zygerrillo in den Mund, zündete es an und begann, einen Zug nach dem anderen zu nehmen.

„Laß das, Hoorst. Rauchen ist ungesund und ich mag es nicht", sagte Hego und hustete ostentativ.

„Nein, ich werde jetzt rauchen", beharrte Hoorst, schenkte Hego ein freches Grienen und paffte weiter.

Hego stand daraufhin auf und öffnete das Fenster.

Es war zu dieser Zeit ungewöhnlich kalt auf Muunilinst. Dicke Wolken hingen am normalerweise grünen Himmel. Schneeflocken trudelten an dem Fenster vorbei, hinter welchem Hoorst und Hego saßen, um ihren Vortrag vorzubereiten. Hego registrierte befriedigt, wie sein verwöhnter Bruder anfing, vor Kälte zu zittern, während Hego ungerührt Sachen aus Büchern herausschrieb, ordnete und gliederte. Nach einer Weile stand Hoorst auf und schloß das Fenster wieder. Um sich ein neues Zygerrillo anzuzünden. Kaum hatte er dies getan, erhob sich Hego und öffnete erneut das Fenster.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?", fragte Hoorst genervt seinen Bruder, nachdem dieser das vierte Mal das Fenster geöffnet hatte.

„Ich bin auf Mygeeto geboren. Ich bin gegen Kälte abgehärtet und kann mein Sekundär- und mein Primärherz derart steuern, daß sich mein Körper und mein Blutkreislauf der Außentemperatur anpassen. Deshalb macht mir Kälte nichts aus. Diese Fähigkeit können Muun allerdings nur bis zum sechsten Lebensjahr erlernen. Dann ist dieses Zeitfenster geschlossen und alles vorbei", erklärte Hego stolz seinem verdutzten Bruder.

Hoorst rauchte noch sein viertes Zygerrillo zu Ende. Dann ließ er das Rauchen sein und Hego das Fenster geschlossen, während die beiden Halbbrüder ihren Vortrag zu Ende vorbereiteten.

6\. Der Mathematik-Wettbewerb

„Der Calculus von Yag Dhul kommt nach Muunilinst und wird hier in Harnaidan einen Mathematikwettbewerb veranstalten", rief Knyza freudig-gespannt, nachdem sie die Schlagzeile _‚Raumschiff zu gewinnen'_ in der neuesten Ausgabe des _Harnaidan Herald_ überflogen hatte.

„Dann bereitet euch alle schön darauf vor. Vielleicht gewinnt ja jemand von euch das Raumschiff", spornte ihre Mutter sie an.

„Die Anmeldefrist läuft morgen ab. Da müssen wir uns beeilen", sagte Knyza und machte sich bereits daran, das auf einer bestimmten Seite im Holo-Net bereitstehende Anmeldeformular auszufüllen. Ihre Brüder und ihr Halbbruder zückten ihre Datapads und taten es ihr gleich.

Als es so weit war, machten sich Knyza, Geero und Hoorst ausgehbereit, um zum „Platz der Einheit" im Zentrum von Harnaidan-City zu gehen, wo der Mathematikwettbewerb stattfinden sollte. Hego wollte sich ihnen anschließen, da packte ihn seine Stiefmutter am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Hego, ich habe gesehen, daß dein Zimmer furchtbar aussieht. Du wirst zuerst die Schweinerei aufräumen, die du dort veranstaltet hast, dann kannst du von mir aus zum Wettbewerb gehen", erklärte Veera Damask ihrem Stiefsohn mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

Dieser schaute sie überrascht an, dann eilte er in seine Suite, seine Stiefmutter ihm auf den Fersen.

„Schau, was du angerichtet hast, Hego!", schalt sie ihn.

„Das war ich nicht!", begehrte der junge Muun auf.

Was war hier geschehen? Seit seine beiden Schulbücher wieder aufgetaucht waren, hatte er sein Zimmer nicht mehr abgeschlossen, so wie er es seiner Stiefmutter versprochen hatte. Seitdem war auch nichts mehr abhanden gekommen oder sonst wie in Unordnung geraten. Hego hatte angefangen, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, daß er jetzt zumindest ein akzeptiertes, wenngleich kein geliebtes Familienmitglied war. Und jetzt das! Auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers vor seinem Schreibtisch lag ein riesiger Haufen Blaubohnen, in welchen schwärzlich-graue Asche gemischt war.

„Deine Ausreden interessieren mich nicht, Hego! Du wirst jetzt sofort die Bohnen aus der Asche lesen, säubern, in die Küche bringen und die Asche entsorgen!", befahl ihm die Stiefmutter.

„Aber der Wettbewerb beginnt schon in zwei Stunden", erwiderte Hego fassungslos.

„Dann fängst du jetzt am besten sofort an!", zischte ihm seine Stiefmutter zu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ seine Suite.

Hego überlegte. Was würde Darth Tenebrous in solch einer Situation tun? Er ging ans Fenster und öffnete es. Mit seinen Machtsinnen rief er die Vögel, welche sofort in sein Zimmer kamen. Er bedeutete ihnen mit seinen Händen, die Bohnen in eine Schüssel zu legen, die Asche in eine andere. Und die Vögel taten auf diese seine Machtsuggestion hin, wie ihnen geheißen. Hego verließ unterdessen seine Suite, um in die Küche zu gehen. Dort holte er sich einen kleinen Beutel mit Körnern, die er in eine kleine Schüssel tat. Als er wieder nach oben kam, hatten die Vögel bereits drei Viertel der Bohnen ausgelesen. Hego setzte sich noch etwas zu ihnen und als sie schließlich fertig waren, stellte er ihnen die Schüssel mit den Körnern hin, welche von ihnen alsbald leer gepickt wurde.

Nun brachte Hego die Blaubohnen in die Küche, wo er seine Stiefmutter vorfand, die ungläubig zu ihm in die Suite ging, um dort zu sehen, daß ihr Stiefsohn auch die Asche entsorgt und den Boden gereinigt hatte. Nun hatte Veera Damask keinen Vorwand mehr, Hego von einer Teilnahme am Mathematikwettbewerb abzuhalten. Mißmutig sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er mit dem eilig herbeigewunkenen Taxi-Gleiter davonfuhr.

Der Wettbewerb auf dem „Platz der Einheit", hatte noch nicht begonnen, als Hego auftauchte und sich an einen der wenigen freien Arbeitsplätze setzte. Nicht weit weg von ihm sah er seine beiden Brüder sitzen, die ihm giftige Blicke zuwarfen. Da kam auf einmal eine ältere Frau auf ihn zu, die er nicht kannte.

„Du mußt der Sohn von Caar Damask sein. Das sieht man doch sofort", sagte sie erfreut, laut und vernehmlich. „Kannst du ihm bitte Grüße von seiner ehemaligen Schulkameradin Halga ausrichten? Ich wünsche dir noch viel Erfolg beim Wettbewerb", sagte die Frau euphorisch und drückte seine Hand. Dann strebte sie wieder von ihm fort.

„Das ist typisch. Er ist der Bastard und sieht unserem Vater viel ähnlicher als wir. Das ist so unfair!", zischte Geero seinen Bruder an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

Der Calculus von Yag Dhul, ein typischer Givin mit seinem Exoskelett, von welchem man unter dem dunklen Kapuzengewand nur den beinahe weißen knochigen Schädel und die bleichen dürren, ebenfalls knöchernen Hände sah, thronte auf einem eigens zu seinen Ehren errichteten Podest, um mit seinen tief in den Höhlen liegenden schwarzen Augen die Menge der fleißigen mathematikbegabten Muun zu sondieren, die angetreten waren, um eines der in der ganzen Galaxis heiß begehrten Givin-Raumschiffe zu gewinnen.

Nachdem die Zeit für die Aufgaben verstrichen war, wurden alle Arbeiten eingesammelt und in einen Computer eingespeist, welcher zehn Standardminuten nach Eingang der letzten Arbeit den Gewinner ausspuckte.

„Und der Gewinner ist", erklärte der Calculus in etwas guttural klingendem Basic, „Hego Damask!"

Er machte mit seiner knochigen Hand eine Handbewegung, die dem jungen Muun bedeutete, zu ihm auf die Bühne zu kommen. Als Hego dort angekommen war, schaute ihn der Givin an und überreichte ihm eine Urkunde plus der Papiere, die ihn nun als stolzen Besitzer eines eigenen Raumschiffes auswiesen. Hego schaute glücklich und gelöst in die Runde. Sein Vater und sein Meister würden stolz auf ihn sein. Schon bald könnte er in seinem eigenen Raumschiff Darth Tenebrous besuchen. Hego lächelte.

„Es war alles so geordnet und so schön in unserem Leben", zischte Hoorst seinem Bruder Geero zu, während sie sich enttäuscht von ihren Plätzen erhoben, um zusammen mit den anderen Teilnehmern des Wettbewerbes den "Platz der Einheit" wieder zu verlassen.

„Und dann kam Hego", mischte sich Knyza ein, woraufhin beide Brüder ihre Schwester böse anfunkelten.


	6. Wie Hego ein Sith-Schüler wurde

Der fünfjährige Muun-Junge lag mit zerschmetterten Gliedern leblos im gemütlich-beschaulichen Innenhof des großzügig bemessenen Anwesens der Familie Damask, während seine früheren Spielkameraden in einem Kreis um ihn herumstanden, die Leiche des gleichaltrigen Kindes schockiert anstarrend, unfähig, etwas zu sagen, während einem Jungen verstohlen eine einsame Träne aus dem Auge rann.

„Aber … er hat es ihm doch nur gesagt. Morko hätte doch gar nicht springen müssen. Das … war allein seine Dummheit. Wie konnte er nur?", sagte einer der Jungen.

„Aber … das war nicht normal! Hego hatte so eine seltsame Stimme, als er das zu ihm gesagt hat. Und das gleich mehrere Male! Richtig unheimlich! Hego hat ihn … verhext!", behauptete ein Anderer.

„Es gibt keine Hexerei! Nur im Märchen. Außerdem hat Morko Hego provoziert. Er hat ihn vorher weggedrängelt, um am schnellsten im Innenhof zu sein!", warf ein anderer Junge ein.

„Aber deswegen kann Hego doch noch lange nicht …"

Hego stand immer noch am oberen Ende der breiten anmutig geschwungenen Wendeltreppe, welche die drei Etagen der Villa Damask miteinander verband. Er hatte keine Lust, zu seinen Spielkameraden herunterzugehen. Sie würden das nicht verstehen. Nicht, daß Hego irgendeine Art Verständnis von ihnen erwarten würde. Er hatte immer gewußt, daß seine ganz speziellen Begabungen irgendwann nach draußen dringen würden. Er hätte jedoch nicht gedacht, daß es bereits so früh sein würde. Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten es verboten.

Beide waren in Bezug auf ihre Machtkünste bislang in keiner Weise öffentlich auffällig geworden. Das Einzige, was sich die Familie Damask innerhalb der Privatheit ihrer vier Wände gestattete, war, daß man beim Frühstückstisch oder Abendbrottisch die Butterdose hin- und herschweben ließ. Den Zucker in einem Bogen in den Tee oder Stimkaff rieseln ließ, ohne auch nur die Zuckerdose mit den Händen zu berühren oder gar einen Löffel in die Hand zu nehmen. Nun ja, hin und wieder hatte sein Vater ihn zu Geschäftsbesprechungen mitgenommen. Und da hatte Hego beobachtet, wie Caar Damask Gedankentricks einsetzte, um die Verhandlungen zu seinen Gunsten zu manipulieren. Und niemand hatte es gemerkt. Außer ihm selbst, der die Präsenz seines Vaters fühlte, die sich im Raum mal in dieser, mal in jener Richtung hin ausbreitete.

Gelegentlich hatte seine Mutter auch mit ihm Gedankentricks geübt. Aber immer nur so, daß die Opfer dieser Manipulationen nicht mitbekamen, daß es Hego, seine Mutter oder sein Vater gewesen waren, die die Leute dazu gebracht hatten, eine Zeitung zu greifen, die sie gar nicht interessierte. Oder aber die Schuhe seitenverkehrt anzuziehen. Das war amüsant gewesen. Erfrischend anders. Aber das da unten im Innenhof war nicht einfach nur anders – und schon gar nicht erfrischend. Das war – monströs. War er ein Monster? Hego wußte, daß nur seine Mutter oder sein Vater ihm die Antwort geben konnten. Oder aber dieser Bith, der gelegentlich seine Eltern besuchte.

Dieser Bith! Auf der einen Seite verabscheute Hego den Bith, der vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt sein mochte. Nicht, daß er etwas gegen Bith gehabt hätte. Sie waren so klug, so beherrscht, so abgeklärt, so ungemein logisch im Denken – sogar noch logischer und klarer als Muun! Aber die Spannung, die von dem Bith ausging, war so ähnlich wie das, was er in sich selbst fühlte. Das erregte ihn auf eigenartige Weise. Und es machte Hego Angst.

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, um erneut aus dem Fenster hinunter in den Innenhof, den toten Morko und seine anderen Spielkameraden zu schauen. Gleich würde seine Mutter erscheinen, um die erregte Kinderrunde aufzulösen und die Kinder in das Eßzimmer zu bitten, wo sie solange von einem Service-Droiden mit Speis und Trank versorgt werden würden, bis Vesta Damask alle Mütter angerufen hatte, damit diese ihre Kinder von der abrupt geendeten Spielrunde im Hause Damask abholten.

Zwei Monate früher

„Das ist Melva. Sie ist eine Togruta", stellte Vesta Damask ihrem einzigen Sohn dessen neue Spielkameradin für diesen Nachmittag vor.

Hego musterte das gleichaltrige Mädchen interessiert. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu seiner beinahe weißen eine richtig rote Haut. Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den lilanen Augen zierten weiße Tätowierungen. Und sie hatte drei blau-weiß gestreifte Lekkus. Zwei an der Seite und einen hinten. Hego war es gewohnt, daß seine Mutter ihm regelmäßig Spielkameraden von verschiedensten mehr oder weniger intelligenten Spezies der Galaxis zuführte.

‚ _Damit du lernst, gut mit allen umzugehen'_ , hatte sie ihm stets erklärt. Hego hatte schon bald herausgefunden, daß die Kinder der anderen Spezies zumeist viel unkomplizierter und wärmer im Temperament waren als die gleichaltrigen Muun-Kinder, welche ständig versuchten, sich mit brillanten Einfällen oder klugen Sprüchen hervorzutun, und dabei doch ständig Angst hatten, nicht gut genug zu sein. Während Hego zu den Kindern der anderen Spezies keinerlei Konkurrenz empfand. Sie waren eben – anders. Und das wurde beiderseitig wohlwollend akzeptiert.

Nachdem Hego mit Melva unten im Innenhof der Villa einige Ballspiele gespielt und später mit ihr im Spielzimmer einige Brettspiele durchgenommen hatte, fragte Melva ihn plötzlich:

„Hego, kann ich mal deine Nase anfassen?"

So etwas hatte ihn noch niemand gefragt. Hegos Nase war wie bei allen Muun ziemlich lang und er fand das nichts Besonderes. Aber natürlich: Melva hatte eine nur etwa halb so große Nase. Normalerweise gestattete Hego niemandem außer seinen Eltern, ihn in dieser Art und Weise zu berühren. Aber aus irgendeinem ihm selbst völlig unerfindlichen Grund wollte Hego dem Togruta-Mädchen diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

„Gut", sagte er und rückte etwas an sie heran.

Sanft strich das Mädchen ihm von oben nach unten seine Nase entlang und lächelte dabei unsicher.

„Wir könnten Doktorspiele machen", schlug Melva nun vor.

„Was macht man denn da?", fragte Hego.

„Du mußt dich hinlegen und ich untersuche dich", erklärte Melva kichernd.

„Aber ohne Ausziehen", bestimmte Hego.

„Natürlich ohne Ausziehen", beruhigte ihn Melva.

„Das ist jetzt mein Stethoskop", erklärte sie und formte ihre Arme wie dieses medizinische Gerät zum Herzabhören.

„Daß du mir ja auch kein Herz vergißt", ermahnte Hego sie.

„Was?", fragte Melva entgeistert.

„Ich habe drei Herzen. Eins hier. Eins hier. Und eins hier."

„Oh, das ist … toll!", sagte Melva, der in diesem Moment nichts Besseres einfiel.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie wirklich den Herzschlag jedes der drei Herzen Hegos erspürt.

Jetzt setzte er sich auf und fragte: „Ist alles normal, Frau Doktor?"

„Alles bestens", erwiderte sie mit zwitschernder Stimme.

„Kann ich mal deine Lekkus … untersuchen?", fragte er nun.

„Gerne", erwiderte Melva und schlug die lilafarbenen Augen nieder.

Er faßte ihren rechten Lekku an. Er war warm und weich und mit einem feinen Flaum bedeckt.

„Mmmm!", sagte Hego und schaute sie mit einem genießerischen Blick seiner dabei halb geschlossenen grünen Augen an.

In diesem Moment öffnete Vesta Damask die Tür zum Spielzimmer.

„Der Vesper-Imbiss ist bereit, ihr Beiden. Kommt doch bitte ins Eßzimmer."

Sofort ließ Hego Melvas Lekku fahren und ging mit ihr gehorsam ins Esszimmer.

„Melva. Ich habe deine Mutter angerufen. Sie wird in zehn Minuten hiersein, um dich abzuholen", erklärte Hegos Mutter mit einem Lächeln.

Ihr entging nicht, daß Hego bei diesen Worten einen Flunsch zog, den er auf einen Blick von ihr sofort wieder verschwinden ließ.

Nachdem Melva mit ihrer Mutter das Anwesen der Damasks verlassen hatte, befragte Vesta Damask ihren Sohn. Und Hego erzählte ihr alles. Was die Zwei gespielt hatten, was Melva gesagt und gedacht hatte. Was er dabei gefühlt und gedacht hatte. Nachdem Hego gegangen war, schrieb die Mutter alles Gehörte auf und trug noch die Zeiten des Ankommens und des Abschieds von Melva ein, dann heftete sie das eng beschriebene Blatt in einem Ordner ab. So wie sie es immer tat nach einem solchen Kinderspielnachmittag.

Sie wußte, daß die meisten Muun-Mütter, egal wie sehr sie sich um die Erziehung und Bildung ihrer Kinder sorgten, ihr Gebaren als übertrieben bezeichnen würden. Schon früher in der Stillgruppe war sie scheel angeschaut worden, wenn sie ihre mobile Waage ausgepackt hatte, um zu messen, wieviel Hego nach jeder Stillmalzeit an Gewicht zugenommen hatte. Um dann sogleich die Werte zu notieren. So wie die Zeiten des Aufwachens und Einschlafens von Hego. Später schrieb sie auf, mit welchen Kindern und Spielzeugen er in der an die Stillgruppe anschließenden Krabbelgruppe am liebsten gespielt hatte.

„Da schaust du doch später sowieso nicht mehr rein", hatte eine Muun-Mutter in jener Krabbelgruppe damals zu ihr gesagt. Es war die Mutter von Morko gewesen.

Nur drei Tage nach Melvas einmaligem Aufenthalt im Hause Damask kam Dr. Rugess Nome zu Besuch. Der Bith führte wie üblich etwas Konversation mit Hegos Eltern, erkundigte sich nach den Geschäften von Caar Damask, welcher der derzeitige Administrator der Muun-Schatzwelt Mygeeto war. Während sich Caar Damask pflichtbewußt nach den neuesten Raumschiffmodellen erkundigte, die Dr. Rugess Nome für Sienar Systems entworfen hatte. Hegos Vater wußte, daß es von Vorteil war, sich mit dem galaxisweit bestens vernetzten Bith gutzustellen. Nach einer Weile, die Drei hatten bereits je zwei Gläser Wein getrunken, fühlte Caar Damask, daß es wieder einmal an der Zeit war, seine Frau mit dem Bith alleinzulassen. Er gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange, dann ging er zu Bett, während die Zwei allein im Salon zurückblieben.

„Hego hat sich vor drei Tagen mit einem Togruta-Mädchen äußerst gut verstanden. Sie hat seine Nase berührt und er hat ihre Lekkus angefaßt. Ich hatte den Eindruck, daß ihm das sehr gut gefallen hat", erklärte Vesta Damask dem Bith.

„Dann sollte er sie nicht wiedersehen. Hego muß lernen, daß Verzicht und Verlust zum Leben eines Sith gehört!", erklärte Darth Tenebrous streng.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ich weiß ja, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", erwiderte der Sith, zog sie zu sich heran und küßte sie innig.

„Wann kommt Melva wieder zu uns?", fragte Hego nach einer Woche ungeduldig seine Mutter.

„Sie wird nicht wieder kommen. Ihre Eltern sind von Mygeeto weggezogen und Melva ist jetzt wieder auf ihrer Heimatwelt Shili", erklärte sie ihrem Sohn.

„Können wir sie mal dort besuchen?", fragte Hego.

„Nein, das können wir nicht. Aber auch du wirst irgendwann in deine Heimatwelt Muunilinst zurückkehren. Da ist es nicht so kalt wie hier auf Mygeeto", versprach sie ihm.

„Aber, hier ist meine Heimat. Und unter der Transparistahlkuppel hier in Jygat ist es doch ganz gemütlich. Wir sind doch reich. Warum können wir Melva und ihre Eltern nicht wieder einladen? Der Bith kommt doch auch immer wieder."

„Ach Hego, wenn das so einfach wäre", sagte seine Mutter mit einem Seufzer.

‚ _Natürlich. Der Bith!'_ , dachte Hego mit finsterer Miene.

Einen Monat nach Melvas Besuch bei Hego

Endlich war es wieder soweit. Dr. Rugess Nome war erneut im Hause Damask zu Besuch. Hego hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Mutter ihn diesmal besonders herzlich begrüßt hatte. Herzlicher zumindest als sein Vater. Wieso durfte seine Mutter die Spielkameraden haben, die sie wollte und er nicht? Also hatte er sich in dieser Nacht aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen, um zu sehen, was seine Eltern eigentlich mit diesem Bith so tolles zu besprechen hatten.

Lautlos schlich er der Präsenz nach, die er bereits kannte. Als er vor dem betreffenden Raum angelangt war, lukte er durch die nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnete Tür. Ja, die Tür schloß nicht richtig. Aber im Hause Damask war es so sicher, daß niemand deswegen einen Handwerker geholt hätte. Aber das, was er sah, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Seine Mutter saß mit dem Bith allein auf dem Sofa. Der Bith hatte seinen Arme um ihre Taille gelegt, während sie ihn mit beiden Armen umschlungen hielt und ihm einen heißen Kuß auf seinen senkrecht stehenden, von gelben Hautlappen umgebenen Mund gab.

„Hego entwickelt sich wirklich prächtig. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein. Und auf dich!", sagte er anerkennend in der Muunsprache, nachdem sie diesen langen innigen Kuß beendet hatten.

„Das habe ich alles nur Euch zu verdanken", erwiderte Vesta Damask in der Bith-Sprache, die Hego damals noch nicht verstand. Aber seine wachen grünen Augen gewahrten, daß diese Erwiderung seiner Mutter noch einen zweiten Kuß einbrachte. Sie sprach also seine Sprache! Kannte sie ihn etwa noch aus der Zeit, bevor sie seinen Vater kennengelernt hatte? War der Bith besser als sein Vater? Mochte sie ihn lieber als Vater? Gar lieber noch als ihn – Hego?

Am nächsten Abend hatte Hego nach der Schule seinem Vater die erledigten Hausaufgaben gezeigt, während seine Mutter mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens beschäftigt war.

„Bis wie lange ist denn Dr. Nome immer am Abend bei uns, wenn er da ist?", wollte Hego von seinem Vater wissen.

„Ich wüßte nicht, warum das einen kleinen Jungen wie dich interessieren sollte. Du gehörst um diese Zeit sowieso schon längst ins Bett", erwiderte der Vater ausweichend.

„Und du? Bist du dann auch schon im Bett? Ich meine früher als Mama und Dr. Nome?"

„Hego! Solche Fragen sind weit jenseits deines Alters!", ermahnte ihn sein Vater streng. Dann tätschelte er beinahe entschuldigend Hegos kahlen Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder auf sein Zimmer schickte.

Aber Hego hatte den Schmerz gesehen, den seine Frage im Gesicht seines Vaters verursacht hatte. Denn dieser hatte urplötzlich seine Gedanken vor seinem Sohn abgeschirmt. Mit seinen Gefühlen war ihm dies jedoch nicht gelungen. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen gab ihm sein Vater nicht die Antwort, nicht die Klarheit, die Hego haben wollte, die er brauchte.

Noch einen Monat später.

Die Schar der zumeist Muun-Jungen hatte das Spielzimmer gerade betreten.

„Laßt uns unten im Innenhof am Brunnen Papier-Schiffchen fahren!", schlug Hego vor. Sofort begannen die Kinder eifrig, Papierschiffchen zu falten. Sie brauchten gerademal zwei Standardminuten, dann hatte jedes Kind ein kleines Papier-Schiffchen fertiggebastelt. Die Kinderrunde erhob sich beinahe gemeinsam.

„Jaaa!", rief Morko und lief mit seinem selbst gebastelten Schiffchen zur Tür. Dabei rempelte er Hego an. Alle Kinder sahen die Beiden angesichts des ungestümen Ausbruchs von Morko an.

‚ _Wie wird Hego reagieren?'_ , stand die unausgesprochene Frage im Raum.

Nun richtete sich Hego zu seiner ganzen Größe von etwa ein Meter Zwanzig auf.

„Wenn du es so eilig hast, Morko … dann spring doch gleich aus dem Fenster. Das geht schneller", sagte er in einer eigenartig monotonen Stimme, während seine grünen Augen auf einmal ein seltsames gelbes Leuchten bekamen, welches aus Hegos tiefstem Inneren zu kommen schien.

Morko stand wie gelähmt in der von ihm bereits geöffneten Tür des Spielzimmers. Er sah Hego an, während alle anderen Kinder ebenfalls wie in Erstarrung stehengeblieben waren und sie beide ansahen. Eine Stimme sagte ihm, Hegos Ansage zu ignorieren und jetzt langsam zur Tür zu gehen. Die anderen Kinder würden folgen. Auch Hego, dem er jetzt vielleicht doch den Vortritt lassen würde als Kind des Hausherrn. Aber da war noch eine andere Stimme. Die Stimme von Hego. Und diese Stimme sagte ihm genau dasselbe wie vorher:

„Wenn du es so eilig hast, Morko … dann spring doch gleich aus dem Fenster. Das geht schneller", hörte er Hego in genau derselben monotonen Stimmlage sagen wie vorher.

Langsam ging Morko zum großen Fenster, von wo aus er einen fantastischen Blick auf den Innenhof hatte. Er sah das große Wasserbecken mit der hohen Fontäne des Springbrunnens in der Mitte. Schon bald würde er dort mit den Anderen und ihren Schiffchen auf dem grünen Wasser des großen Beckens spielen. Ja, er wollte dorthin. So schnell wie möglich.

Aber … Halt!

„Wenn du es so eilig hast, Morko … dann spring doch gleich aus dem Fenster. Das geht schneller", bekundete die fremd klingende Stimme erneut Hegos unerschütterlichen Willen.

Langsam öffnete Morko das große Fenster und sprang hinaus, sein selbst gebasteltes Schiffchen in der rechten Hand.

Hego und die Anderen gingen ans Fenster. Sie sahen Morko unten liegen, den Körper eigenartig verdreht – tot. Jetzt gingen die anderen Kinder langsam und gesittet die Treppe hinunter, bis sie im Innenhof ankamen. Ohne ihre neugebastelten Schiffchen, die sie nach Morkos Sprung umgehend in einen Papierkorb im Spielzimmer befördert hatten.

Hego schloß sich ihnen an, um als Letzter den Innenhof zu betreten. Er konnte sich denken, was nun folgen würde. Seine Mutter würde nun die anderen Kinder zu einem Imbiß rufen, bevor sie vorzeitig deren Eltern kommen lassen würde, um ihre Sprösslinge abzuholen.

Er sah Morkos Mutter den Innenhof betreten. Jetzt hatte sie ihren toten Sohn erblickt, während seine eigene Mutter ihr mit ruhiger, gefasster Stimme erklärte, was sich zugetragen hatte. Das Ganze sei ein grob missverstandener Scherz gewesen. Ein nicht ganz unbedeutendes Detail jedoch verschwieg sie dabei.

„Und ich sage dir, das kommt alles nur daher, daß du Hego zu sehr verwöhnt hast, ihn verhätschelt hast – von Anfang an! Bestimmt hat er deine ganzen Notizen gefunden und hält sich jetzt für etwas Besonderes. Sonst hätte er so etwas nicht zu Morko gesagt", sagte die verwaiste Mutter unter Tränen zu der anderen Mutter, die keinerlei Antwort auf diese Anklage wußte.

Nachdem alle Kinder abgeholt worden waren, bestellte Vesta Damask ihren Sohn in ihr Zimmer.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Hego? Was haben wir dir immer gesagt?"

„Daß ich meine Kräfte verbergen soll", erwiderte Hego schuldbewußt.

„Und warum hast du es nicht getan?", fragte die Mutter vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es war auf einmal … so stark", sagte Hego kleinlaut.

„Tut dir Morko oder tun dir seine Eltern leid?", fragte sie ihn.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß Morko so gemein zu mir war. Und das in _unserem_ Haus!", erklärte Hego empört.

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt!", entgegnete die Mutter erregt.

Hego schwieg daraufhin. Seine Mutter wußte in diesem Moment, daß Hego keinerlei Reue ob der Tat an sich verspürte. Diese Tatsache erfüllte sie mit einer eigenartigen Unruhe.

„Was wird nun mit mir passieren? Wird man mich verhaften? Oder euch?", fragte Hego.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, mein Junge", sagte seine Mutter tröstend, ihm dabei zärtlich mit ihrer Rechten über den Hinterkopf streichelnd.

„Alle Kinder haben doch gesehen, daß du ihn nicht angerührt hast. Morko ist also ganz von allein gesprungen. Trotzdem wirst du für die nächsten drei Tage nach der Schule auf deinem Zimmer bleiben, Hego", setzte die Mutter streng hinzu.

Sie wußte, daß ihr Sohn unter diesem Hausarrest nicht allzu sehr leiden würde. Hego war gerne allein. Um Bücher zu lesen, im Holo-Net zu surfen, oder noch mehr für die Schule zu machen als sowieso. Und so geschah es auch. Aber nach diesem Vorfall im Innenhof war nichts mehr wie früher. Nur noch vereinzelt kamen Kinder, um mit Hego zu spielen. Davon die meisten von anderen Spezies, welche ihm seine Mutter als Spielkameraden organisiert hatte. Deren Eltern in der einen oder anderen Form für Damask Holdings tätig waren.

Einen Monat später

Die Spannung im Hause Damask war unerträglich geworden. Hego spürte in der Schule, auf der Straße, daß ihn die anderen Kinder mieden, über ihn tuschelten, tratschten. Er wußte, daß das den gesellschaftlichen Tod für seine Eltern bedeuten könnte, womöglich später seinen eigenen, wenn seine Eltern nichts unternahmen. Am liebsten würde er irgendwoandershin verschwinden. Aber wohin?

Der Rodianer, den ihm seine Mutter an diesem Abend organisiert hatte, stank ihm ganz fürchterlich in der Nase und war ziemlich frech. Hego erwiderte seine Frechheiten, so gut er konnte. Aber ansonsten versuchte er, ständig das Thema zu wechseln, um den grünen geschuppten Gesellen auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen. Nein! Hego würde sich nicht mehr provozieren lassen. Niemals mehr sollte jemand etwas von seinen Machtkräften mitbekommen!

Kaum, daß der Rodianerjunge wieder gegangen war, kündigte ihm seine Mutter an, daß Dr. Nome an diesem Abend wieder zu Besuch kommen würde. Der Bith hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

„Er hat einen gleichaltrigen Jungen dazu gebracht, aus dem Fenster zu springen und daran ist dieser Junge gestorben", erklärte Hegos Mutter dem Bith.

„Bereut er es?", fragte der Sith-Lord interessiert.

„Nur, seine Machtkräfte nicht verborgen zu haben", erklärte Hegos Mutter.

„Das ist gut. Die Dunkle Seite ruft Hego zu sich. Mit aller Macht. Also werde ich ihn jetzt auch zu mir rufen. Es wird höchste Zeit, daß seine Ausbildung beginnt", erklärte Darth Tenebrous.

Sofort schickte sich Hegos Mutter an, aufzustehen, um Hego zu holen.

Hego saß brütend in seinem Zimmer. Er fühlte, daß da etwas zwischen seiner Mutter und dem Bith war, das weit über eine normale Liebesbeziehung hinausging. Und jetzt, wo sein Vater noch bei ihnen war an diesem jungen Abend, würde er hingehen und die Situation ein für alle Mal klären. Sein Vater hatte es nicht verdient, so hintergangen zu werden. Oder duldete er es vielleicht? Aus Gründen, die ihm noch nicht bekannt waren? Auch das würde er jetzt in Erfahrung bringen. Vielleicht würde dann alles wieder werden wie früher. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt auch nach Muunilinst umziehen, wo sie noch niemand kannte. So wie es ihm Mutter einst versprochen hatte. Er würde sich dort Mühe geben, seine Machtkräfte zu verstecken, so wie es seine Eltern schon ihr ganzes Leben lang taten. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen.

Hego stand auf und ging wild entschlossen zu dem Raum, in welchem er seine Eltern und Dr. Rugess Nome wähnte.

Hego öffnete die Tür. Er sah, wie sich seine Mutter setzte. Wieder setzte? Dr. Nome bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Blick, während die Miene seines Vaters ernst und traurig zugleich war.

„Dein Timing ist perfekt Hego. So wie alles andere auch", erklärte der Bith dem verdutzten fünfjährigen Muun-Jungen vor ihm.

„Ich wollte eigentlich wissen …"

Hego stockte. Er wußte nicht, ob er jetzt die richtigen Worte fand. Dabei hatte er es sich doch im Vorfeld so gut überlegt, was er sagen wollte. Aber jetzt hatte der Bith mit seiner Bemerkung über ihn alles Vorbereitete über den Haufen geworfen. Durfte er ihn derart verärgern?

„Hego, du weißt ja, daß seit dem Tod von Morko nichts mehr ist wie vorher", versuchte seine Mutter, zu beginnen.

„Hego, du bist von unserem Fleisch und Blut. Aber wir können dich nicht länger als unseren Sohn aufziehen. Auf eine Art und Weise, die du später noch verstehen wirst, gehörst du zu ihm", sagte Caar Damask und wies auf den Bith.

„Ich werde dir beim Packen helfen", sagte seine Mutter, nahm Hego bei der Hand und ging mit ihm auf sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen zu packen.

„Aber … ich muß doch in die Schule", begehrte Hego auf.

„Dr. Nome wird dich auch zur Schule schicken. Das ist … wie ein Internat. Verstehst du, Hego?", sagte seine Mutter und strich ihm liebevoll über die Schulter.

„Wann werde ich dich und Papa wiedersehen?", fragte Hego mit banger Stimme.

„Noch früh genug", erwiderte Vesta Damask mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

Hego folgte seiner Mutter von dieser Antwort an widerspruchslos. Er war etwas Besonderes. Das hatten ihm seine Eltern immer wieder gesagt. Und so wurde er jetzt auch behandelt. Sicherlich würde ihn Dr. Nome auf ein ganz tolles Internat schicken. Hego nahm sich vor, viele Briefe nach Mygeeto zu schicken. Er würde seiner Mutter alles berichten. So wie immer. Ja, seine Eltern wollten nur das Beste für ihn. Sie liebten ihn. Und Dr. Nome war ja auch so klug und so berühmt! Es war ganz bestimmt eine große Ehre, daß der Bith gerade ihn, Hego Damask, mitnahm und keinen Anderen. Gab es Andere?

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hob das phosphoreszierende Raumschiff von Darth Tenebrous von Mygeeto ab. Hego saß im zentralen Aufenthaltsraum und wartete darauf, daß sein … wie sollte er ihn überhaupt nennen …?

„Hego, du wirst von jetzt an mein Schüler sein und ich bin dein Meister, Darth Tenebrous. Du wirst von mir alles lernen, was du über die Macht und das, was die Galaxis in ihrem Innersten zusammenhält, wissen mußt. Hast du das verstanden, Hego?"

„Ich habe verstanden … Meister", sagte Hego gehorsam.

Darth Tenebrous lächelte fein. Jetzt endlich hatte er, was er wollte. Er hatte alles geplant bzw. vorausgesehen. Die Zeugung, die Aufzucht und den Zeitpunkt der Übergabe seines perfekten Schülers. Er hatte sogar schon einen Sith-Namen für Hego. Darth Plagueis! Aber dem kleinen Hego das jetzt zu sagen, hielt der Dunkle Lord der Sith für verfrüht.

 _Diese Begebenheiten sind die etwas ausgeschmückte Version der Ereignisse, die auch im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno erzählt werden._


	7. Geliehenes Glück

Das Raumschiff war halbleer wie üblich bei Flügen in solchen unüblichen Reisezeiten zwischen Mygeeto und Muunilinst. Es war kein Wochenende und nur hochbezahlte Führungskräfte wie er, der Administrator von Mygeeto, leisteten es sich, außerhalb der Wochenenden zwischen den beiden Muun-Welten hin und herzupendeln. In etwa zwei Standardstunden würde das schnittige Schiff Mygeeto erreichen. Caar Damask erwartete seine Ankunft auf dieser Schatzwelt der Muuns mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er wusste, dass seit jenem Tag, an welchem der Sith-Lord seinen Sohn Hego mitgenommen hatte, nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Vesta hatte versucht, ihn vor seiner Abreise von Mygeeto zu trösten. Seine geliebte Ehefrau hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, daß er ja noch andere Kinder hätte.

Ja, die anderen Kinder. Veera Damask hatte die Drei wirklich gut erzogen. Gute Noten in der Schule. Höfliches Benehmen. Fleißig und ehrgeizig waren seine beiden Söhne und die Tochter, welche ihm seine erste Ehefrau auf Muunilinst geschenkt hatte. Vor seiner vorübergehenden Übersiedelung nach Mygeeto vor fünfzehn Jahren. Und auch noch danach. In den gelegentlichen Kurzbesuchen so wie diesem, der am heutigen Tag zu Ende gegangen war. Und trotzdem war ihm keines dieser Kinder derart ans Herz gewachsen wie Hego. Caar Damask wusste, daß es ungerecht war. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Auch nichts dagegen, daß er seine Kodizill-Gemahlin Vesta, die nun seine Rückkehr nach Mygeeto erwartete, viel mehr liebte, als er Veera jemals geliebt hatte.

Aber Caar Damask würde einen Weg finden. So wie er immer einen Weg gefunden hatte. Wie damals vor fünfzehn Jahren, als ihm der IBC-Vorsitzende Mals Tonith dieses Angebot gemacht hatte, doch nach Mygeeto zu gehen, bis im Intergalaktischen Bankenclan ein wirklich bedeutsamer Führungsposten für ihn frei werden würde. Und jetzt endlich war es soweit. Tonith hatte Caar Damask die Stelle des Leiters des Staatskassenzweiges des IBC angeboten. Der hochgewachsene Muun zweifelte keine Minute daran, dass Dr. Rugess Nome dabei ein Wörtchen mitgeredet hatte. Der Bith-Ingenieur hatte es versprochen. Und er hatte sein Wort gehalten. Genau wie Caar sein Wort gehalten und ihm Hego übergeben hatte. Das war der Deal gewesen. Ja, natürlich würde er Hego vermissen. Aber letztendlich würden alle davon profitieren.

Der Sprung aus dem Hyperraum wurde angekündigt. Alle Passagiere schnallten sich an, auch die in der Ersten Klasse so wie Caar Damask. Jetzt auf einmal verflüchtigten sich seine Gedanken an den Verlust von Hego. Dafür stieg einer riesigen Welle gleich Vorfreude auf seine Rückkehr nach Mygeeto in ihm auf. Ja, Rückkehr! Obwohl doch offiziell die Erstfamilie auf Muunilinst sein Heim war. Caar Damask mußte sich eingestehen, daß ihm der Besuch bei seiner ersten Frau und ihren Kindern eher wie ein Urlaub vorgekommen war, denn wie eine Heimkehr. Dies war so, seit er Vesta vor fünf Jahren auf Mygeeto geheiratet hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Veera Probleme machen würde, wenn er denn wirklich seine Zweitfrau jetzt nach getaner Pflichtarbeit von Mygeeto heim nach Muunilinst mitbrächte. Also würde er Vesta auf Mygeeto lassen und sie dort weiterhin besuchen.

Aber jetzt hatte er Muunilinst aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen. Vesta wartete unten im Raumhafen auf ihn. Sie würde ihn anlächeln und er würde zurücklächeln und ihr einen verhaltenen Kuss geben, so wie immer, wenn sie ihn nach seinen Heimaturlauben wieder daheim empfing. Auch wenn jetzt alles anders sein würde. Denn etwas fehlte. Hego! Aber Caar würde mit Vesta noch mindestens ein weiteres Kind haben. Das hatte er ihr versprochen. Für den Fall, wenn der Sith-Lord Hego wirklich als Schüler annehmen würde. Ein Ernstfall, welcher jetzt vor vier Tagen eingetreten war.

Das Raumschiff war gelandet. Die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich. Caar Damask ging gemessenen Schrittes mit den zwanzig anderen, zumeist männlichen Passagieren seiner Spezies zur Gepäckausgabe. Er hatte nur einen kleinen Koffer dabei. Hauptsächlich wegen der Geschenke für die Kinder. Die anderen Kinder … diesmal und ab sofort nur noch für diese. Er hob den Koffer an der Gepäckkontrolle nach oben auf das Förderband. Der Raumhafenbeamte, ein mürrischer, gelangweilter Sakiyaner, schaute verwundert auf das Holo-Display, welches ein beinahe leeres Gepäckstück anzeigte. Caar Damask war genauso verwundert, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht anders sein konnte. Zumindest seit den vier Tagen, die Hego nun schon bei dem Bith war.

Aber Vesta war noch da. Sie war jetzt ganz nah. Schon bald würden sie wieder zusammensein. Und sich gegenseitig trösten. Caar Damask stutzte. Er fühlte sonst immer die Machtpräsenz seiner Frau, noch während er im Bereich der Gepäckkontrolle stand. Aber jetzt fühlte er die mehr oder weniger starke Präsenz aller möglichen Lebensformen, nur nicht SIE. Seine gelben Augen suchten Vesta hinter der Transparistahlscheibe, die den Kontrollbereich von dem Besucherbereich trennte. Nicht, daß jemand Caar Damask allzu streng kontrollieren würde.

Der Beamte gab ihm seinen leeren Koffer zurück. Lustlos nahm Caar Damask sein Eigentum entgegen. Aber auch, nachdem er mit seinem Leichtgepäck die den Kontrollbereich verlassen hatte, entdeckte er seine Frau nicht unter den Wartenden.

Eilig nahm er sich ein Speeder-Taxi, welches ihn zu seinem stattlichen Anwesen in Jygat-City brachte. Die überkuppelte Stadt war warm und einladend wie immer, während draußen auf der ungeschützten Oberfläche des Eisplaneten Mygeeto schwere Schneestürme tobten. Auch am heutigen Tag war der Himmel, den man durch die durchsichtige Kuppel sehen konnte, weiß mit einigen langgezogenen Schlieren, den Schneeböen.

Endlich hatte das Speeder-Taxi die Villa Damask erreicht. Caar Damask stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. Niemand war drinnen. Ein Servicedroide kam ihm entgegen. Der silberne Geselle brachte einen Erfrischungstrunk. So organisierte Vesta das immer, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und sie und Hego bereits schlafen gegangen waren. Eine nette Geste.

Aber jetzt, am helllichten Tage? Vesta war Hausfrau, seit Hego geboren war. Wieso war sie weggegangen, ohne ihren Ehemann davon zu informieren? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht am Raumhafen abgeholt wie sonst? Er versuchte, sie über Komlink zu erreichen. Eine Stimme auf Basic erklärte, daß der Teilnehmer nicht zu erreichen war. Aber der Service-Droide: Er hatte ihm den Drink gebracht. Und wenn Vesta ihm das so aufgetragen hatte, so wüßte er vielleicht auch, wo seine geliebte Frau zu finden war.

„Wo ist meine Frau?", fragte er schließlich den Droiden, sich bei dieser Demütigung innerlich schüttelnd, nachdem er den orangefarbenen Aperitif in einem Zug hinuntergestürzt hatte.

„Sie läßt ausrichten, daß sie nicht mehr zurückkommt. Aber Ihr werdet bald von ihr hören, Sir", meinte der silberne Geselle blechern.

Caar Damask überlegte, was er tun sollte. Dann stieg eine Riesenwut in ihm hoch. Dieser Service-Droide hatte während ihrer gesamten früheren Treffen Wein und Snacks serviert. Ihm, seiner Frau und dem Bith, der sie gelegentlich für ein paar abendliche Stunden besuchte. Und sich dabei stets nach Hegos Entwicklung erkundigt hatte. Dieser Droide hatte das alles miterlebt. Auch die Minuten oder Stunden, in welchen Caar Damask seine Frau gelegentlich mit dem Bith allein gelassen hatte. Damit sie über die alten Zeiten und die Sith plaudern könnten. Dieser Droide könnte ihm alles zeigen oder sagen. Wenn er ihn fragen würde. Das hätte er freilich bereits die ganze Zeit über tun können. Die bittere Wahrheit war, daß Caar Damask sich gescheut hatte, zu erfahren, was er nicht wissen wollte. Warum also sollte er jetzt …?

Er erhob beide Hände und fixierte dabei den Droiden mit seinen nun zornig funkelnden goldenen Augen. Der Helfer aus Blech wurde von der unsichtbaren Macht hochgehoben, dann knallte er gegen die mit grünem Marmor getäfelte Wand des großzügig bemessenen Empfangsbereiches.

„Sir, habe ich …?"

Der von diesem Verhalten seines Herrn überraschte und nun hilflose Droide lag mit eigenartig deformierten Beinen auf dem harten, mit weißem Marmor gefliesten Fußboden. Caar Damask hob den Droiden mithilfe der Macht erneut empor und schleuderte ihn energisch zurück auf den Fußboden.

„Siiir."

Wieder wurde der Droide hochgehoben … Dieses Spiel spielte Caar Damask solange, bis der Droide völlig verstummt und seine roten Fotorezeptoren für immer erloschen waren. So hatte sich der gutsituierte Muun noch nie gehen lassen. Sicherlich wäre es auch genug gewesen, des Droiden Gedächtnis löschen zu lassen, ihn neu zu programmieren. Wohingegen so ein Benehmen wie jetzt eben gegen jede gute Erziehung und Kinderstube war, die Caar Damask genossen und verinnerlicht hatte. Aber es war nötig gewesen. In genau DIESEM Moment.

Vier Wochen später

Caar Damask war auf dem Weg nach Muunilinst. In zwei Stunden würde das Raumschiff aus dem Hyperraum austreten und die grün-braune Kugel von Muunilinst würde in Sicht kommen. Aber er freute sich nicht auf die Ankunft auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Genauso, wie er sich beim Verlassen von Mygeeto nicht gefreut hatte. Seit Vesta weg war, hatte Caar Damask noch ein paar Mal Mygeeto besucht. Nach außen hin hatte er einige formale Dinge zu regeln, seinen Nachfolger einzuarbeiten. Dies erzählte er zumindest Veera, die vorgab, zu verstehen.

Aber der eigentliche Grund für seine gelegentliche Rückkehr in sein nun verwaistes, erkaltetes Nest der Geborgenheit - die Wahrheit war, daß er immer noch wartete. Er war immer noch in der Hoffnung verfangen, seine zweite Frau würde es sich anders überlegen und wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Er liebte sie doch. Mehr als seine erste Frau, über die er sie von Anfang an informiert hatte, so wie das ein redlicher Muun vor einer Zweitehe tat. Und Vesta hatte das akzeptiert. Und sie liebte ihn doch auch.

Caar Damask war sich sicher, daß Vesta nie wieder so einen aufmerksamen, liebevollen, fürsorglichen Mann wie ihn finden würde. Sie hatte ihm gelegentlich gesteckt, wie sehr ihre Freundinnen sie um ihn beneideten. Um ihn, weil er so gut aussehend und vor allem so gut verdienend war, um die große geschmackvoll eingerichtete Villa, um den wohlgeratenen Sohn Hego. Bis zu dem Moment, wo dieser Spielkamerad von Hego scheinbar ohne triftigen Anlaß aus dem Fenster ebenjener Villa gefallen war. Das war der Moment, in welchem Caar Damask fühlte, daß sich seine Glückssträhne auf Mygeeto dem Ende zuneigte.

Warum war Vesta gerade jetzt gegangen? Jetzt, wo er sie am meisten brauchte? Aber er würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Er würde solange warten, bis er ein Lebenszeichen von ihr erhalten würde. So wie es der nun ziemlich brutal deaktivierte Droide angekündigt hatte. Ganz egal, wie dieses Lebenszeichen aussehen würde. Solange würde er auch die Villa auf Mygeeto beibehalten. Schließlich sollte alles so sein, wie Vesta es verlassen hatte. Sie sollte sich zu Hause fühlen. Für immer – mit ihm.

Die Gepäckkontrolle auf Muunilinst funktionierte reibungslos. Dank seiner neuen Position im Bankenclan durfte Caar Damask zum VIP-Schalter gehen, um dort einfach durchgewunken zu werden. Trotz seinem mit Geschenken für die drei verbliebenen Kinder gut gefüllten schweren Koffer. Niemand wartete diesmal auf ihn, als er den Kontrollbereich verlassen hatte. Veera hatte wieder einmal ihr Frauenkränzchen. Das war für sie und die anderen Frauen obligatorisch. Das wußte er. Also fuhr er mit einem Speeder-Taxi zu seiner anderen Villa, wo in zwei Stunden die Kinder von der Schule kommen würden. Sicher würden sie sich über die Geschenke freuen.

Am Abend der Ankunft von Caar Damask auf Muunilinst übergab Veera ihrem Mann einen Brief. Sie hatte den braunen, ziemlich prall gefüllten Umschlag während seiner Abwesenheit wohl entgegengenommen, ihn jedoch noch nicht geöffnet. Aber sie sah ihren Mann mit einem seltsam erwartungsvollen Blick an, als sie ihm die Post gab. Eilig nahm er den Brief und legte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer. Als er die Papiere schließlich am späten Abend überflog, versteinerte sich Caar Damasks Miene zusehends. Vor ihm lagen Scheidungspapiere, ausgestellt auf dem Planeten Clak'dor VII, dem Heimatplaneten der Bith. DES BITH! Seine geliebte Kodizill-Gemahlin Vesta Damask begehrte also die Scheidung und wollte seine Zustimmung.

Caar Damask zögerte einen Moment, dann unterschrieb er mit gramvoller Miene. Ihm wurde in diesem Moment klar, daß sein ganzes und einziges wahres Glück, welches ihm in seinem Leben wirklich zuteil geworden war, nur ein geliehenes Glück gewesen war, geliehen von diesem Bith-Sith, welches in dem Moment begonnen hatte, als sich die junge Muun bei ihm in seiner Funktion als Administrator von Mygeeto um eine Stelle als Verwaltungskraft beworben hatte …

Nein … es hatte bereits viel früher begonnen. Damals vor fünfzehn Jahren … als er dem Bith das erste Mal begegnet war …

Da war die Saat vorbereitet worden, bevor sie zehn Jahre später ausgebracht wurde und zu keimen begann.

Nur durch Dr. Rugess Nome hatte er Vesta und danach Hego bekommen. Und zu ihm waren Beide nun wieder zurückgekehrt!

Dabei hatte er Vesta alles gegeben, was sich eine Muun nur wünschen konnte. Und dies, wo sie doch einer eher niederen Schicht seines Volkes entstammte, sich also hinaufgeheiratet hatte. Aber das war ihr nicht genug gewesen. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, daß Vesta Damask, obwohl er ihr seinen Namen gegeben hatte, niemals wirklich die Seine gewesen war. Er würde schon bald die Villa auf Mygeeto verkaufen. Sein Nachfolger auf dem Posten des Administrators des Eisplaneten hatte bereits vor drei Wochen durch beiläufige Bemerkungen Interesse signalisiert. Jetzt begann Caar Damask einen Plan zu ersinnen, um möglichst viele Credits für das Vorzeigeanwesen herauszuschlagen.

Seine stillen Kalkulationen und Vorabformulierungen wurden unterbrochen, als Veera Damask das Arbeitszimmer ihres Gatten betrat. Es wirkte wie zufällig, aber Caar Damask hatte den Verdacht, daß seine nun wieder alleinige Ehefrau ihm nachgeschlichen war in der Hoffnung, irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, die sie dann gewohnheitsmäßig mit ihren Freundinnen ausgiebig auseinandernehmen und betratschen könnte.

„Soll ich den Brief morgen mit der übrigen Post mitnehmen", hörte er die zuckersüße Stimme seiner Erstfrau neben sich, während sie den zum Abschicken vorbereiteten, jedoch noch nicht verschlossenen Brief an sich nahm.

„Laß nur gut sein. Den lasse ich morgen von der Firma aus verschicken", sagte Caar Damask beinahe hastig und riß ihr den Umschlag förmlich wieder aus der rosafarbenen Hand.

Ja, er würde Vesta niemals wiedersehen. Aber Hego würde eines Tages zu ihm zurückkehren. Das hatte ihm Dr. Rugess Nome bereits angekündigt. Und dann würde er seinem Lieblingssohn alles zeigen, was ein erwachsener Muun von hohem Stand wissen musste. Und irgendwann viel später, wenn er längst nicht mehr sein würde, dann würde sich die gesamte Galaxis vor der Macht und Glorie _seines_ Sohnes beugen. Die Galaxis würde die Früchte seiner umsichtigen Wirtschaftspolitik genießen. Und unter seiner Knute zittern. Ja, Hego Damask war auserwählt, den Großen Plan der Sith zu vollenden! So hatte es ihm Darth Tenebrous versprochen. Dafür lohnte es sich, auf die Liebe seines Lebens zu verzichten. Aber wehtun würde es trotzdem immer.

 _Die beiden Familien des Caar Damask auf Muunilinst und Mygeeto sowie das Verschwinden seiner Kodizill-Gemahlin, nachdem Hego Damask als Sith-Schüler zu Darth Tenebrous kam, werden im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno sehr schnell und gerafft erzählt. Ich fand diesen Erzählstrang einer Vertiefung würdig._


	8. Eine unvergeßliche Nacht

_Hallo, diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern von DarthObsydian. Ich habe sie hier in diesem Forum unter dem Titel „A night to remember" gefunden und übersetzt, weil ich sie atemberaubend finde._

 _Die Autorin gibt als Zeitraum des Geschehens 164-137 VSY an. Laut dem neuen Kanon müsste sich das Ganze so etwa um 107 VSY abgespielt haben. Ansonsten müsste Tenebrous weit über hundert Jahre alt geworden sein und das geht laut der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung eines Bith von etwa achtzig Jahren nicht._

 _DarthObsydian hat es gefallen, die ganze Geschichte aus Plagueis' eigener Sicht in der Ersten Person zu erzählen._

* * *

Eine unvergeßliche Nacht

„Der Wille ist ein Lasttier. Wenn Gott es reitet, dann wünscht und tut er, was Gott will; wenn der Teufel ihn reitet, dann wünscht und tut er, was der Teufel will. Er kann seinen Reiter nicht wählen. Und die Reiter rivalisieren darum, ihn zu besitzen."

Martin Luther King, junior

„Ich allein kann die Welt nicht ändern, aber ich kann einen Stein ins Wasser werfen, um Wellen zu erzeugen."

Mutter Teresa

Zwischen 164-137 vor der Schlacht von Yavin

Ich war zum Zeitpunkt des Beginns dieser Geschichte siebzehn Jahre alt, gerade mal erwachsen geworden. Ich saß in meinen Räumen, umhüllt von Dunkelheit. Ich rief die Macht an, um mir Stärke zu verleihen, obwohl mein Körper protestierte. Ich hatte seit drei Wochen nichts gegessen. Jeden dritten Morgen wurde Wasser mit widerlichem Geschmack in meinen Raum gebracht, welches so zwischen Gift oder Abwasser schmeckte. Ich war gerade noch so am Leben und jeglicher anderer Sachen beraubt, die man Leben nennt. Ich wusste, dass mein Meister meine Grenzen austestete. Mich weiter vorantrieb, als ich jemals gegangen war. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich dies überhaupt nicht wollte. Die paar Mal, die er auftauchte, wurde ich von Visionen überwältigt, in welchen ich ihn bei lebendigem Leibe filetierte und die Symphonie seiner verzweifelten Schreie genoss. Jetzt, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war dies womöglich genau der Grund, weswegen er in dieser Zeit so selten auftauchte.

An jenem Tag, als meine Hölle endete, öffnete mein Meister die Tür meines Raumes, um mich auf dem Boden liegend vorzufinden. Langsam zog ich mich in eine Position hoch, um vor ihm zu knien, viel zu erschöpft, um mit meiner Wut umzugehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er von meiner Gleichgültigkeit gewusst hätte, dann hätte Tenebrous mich gehörig gescholten.

„Du hast dich gut gehalten, Plagueis", sagte der Bith.

Ich registrierte meine Dankbarkeit auf sein Lob hin, aber ich fühlte dies nicht aufrichtig. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begriff ich noch nicht in Gänze die Notwendigkeit dessen, was er zu erreichen gedachte, indem er mich derart folterte. Aber in jener Zeit begann ich zu realisieren, wie sehr ich ihn verabscheute. In jener Zeit erkannte ich, dass ich ihn tot sehen wollte.

„Ich biete dir nun an, dein Leiden zu beenden", fuhr Tenebrous fort. „Steh auf und folge mir."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."

Er nahm mich mit auf eine Reise durch die Weitläufigkeit des Rugess-Nome-Anwesens,. Schließlich machte er an der letzten Tür an der Ostseite halt.

Er wandte sich zu mir um und sagte: „Die Zeit ist reif, daß du dich von den Lastern deines Fleisches reinigst. Nachdem du sie vollständig unterworfen hast, wenn deine Schwäche ausgemerzt ist, dann wird es nach dieser Nacht keine Notwendigkeit mehr für eine Wiederholung geben. Verstehst du?"

„Ich glaube schon, Meister."

Auf die Tür weisend, sagte er: „Befriedige deine Lüste, Plagueis. Schöpfe aus dem Vollen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du dich derart erneut verwöhnen kannst."

„Ich verstehe."

Tenebrous verließ mich. Weil bereits der Gedanke, wie ein Schoßtier belohnt zu werden, erniedrigend war, wartete ich, bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, bevor ich die Tür öffnete, um zu sehen, was er für mich arrangiert hatte. Wenigstens wollte ich ihm das Privileg verweigern, mich dabei zu beobachten, wie ich meinen Knochen kaute. Es war ein Knochen, wenigstens. Der Raum sah aus, als wären eine Bibliothek und eine Bankett-Halle ineinander gemischt worden. Eine große Tafel war mit mehr Essen bedeckt, als ich jemals essen würde können. Es gab eine prickelnde Fontäne von frischem, reinem Wasser. Eine Auswahl von Weinen auf Eis stand in einer Bar in der Ecke. Mein Meister hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen. Alles, was ich begehrte war in diesem Raum: Essen, Trinken, etwas zu Lesen, ein warmes Feuer, und … Gesellschaft.

Eine Art Lustgespielin.

Eine Twi'lek stand vor dem Kamin. Ihre Haut war hell-lila, was durch ihren goldenen Kopfputz hervorgehoben wurde, während der scharlachrote seidige Schleier, der ihren Körper umhüllte, der Vorstellungskraft ziemlich wenig Arbeit ließ, was ihre elegante körperliche Erscheinung anbetraf. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie eine Sklavin war. Unter ihrer Schönheit war eine Art von Krankheit und Schicksalsergebenheit zu erkennen, welche für gewöhnlich Unterernährung begleitete. Dünne Augenbrauen waren auf ihr Gesicht tätowiert worden, um sie für humanoide Kunden begehrenswerter zu machen. Jedoch waren sie ungleichmäßig und nachlässig gemacht, wie die kleinen Narben bewiesen, welche die Farbe umgaben. Sie unternahm außerdem bewußt Anstrengungen, um meinem Blick auszuweichen.

Ich fand das unangenehm. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog ich, ihren Lekku zu greifen, bis der Schmerz sie völlig handlungsunfähig machen würde. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, daß dies kontraproduktiv sein würde, was ihren Zweck für diesem Abend anging. Also beschloss ich, Konversation zu treiben.

„Ich grüße dich."

Sie lächelte mich an, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Sir?" Ihre Stimme war angenehm, sie floss weich und schmeichelnd.

„Wie nennt man dich?"

Ihre Augen waren immer noch am Boden. „Nichts."

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Wie nennst du dich selbst?"

Ihr Unbehagen war offensichtlich. „Sierra."

„Sierra. Hast du dir diesen Namen selbst gegeben?"

„Ich dachte, das klingt schön", sagte sie.

Ich nickte. Um offen zu sein, war ich überrascht, dass sie überhaupt denken konnte. „Du bist hier, um mich an diesem Abend zu unterhalten."

Sie nickte als Antwort.

Ich war überrascht, aber nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht. Ich nahm an, daß dies hier durchaus erfreulich werden könnte. Jedoch war das nicht das dringendste Bedürfnis, welches ich in diesem Moment verspürte. Den Fokus wechselnd, ging ich zum Essen. Sie zögerte und ich war nicht geneigt, auf sie zu warten. Der Hunger zwickte mich viel zu grimmig, als daß ich ihn hätte ignorieren können. Ich setzte mich an den Kopf der Tafel und begann zu schwelgen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Twi'lek sich mir anschloss. Ihre Bemühungen, ihr Wohlbehagen zu verbergen, waren armselig, aber ich fand es nicht notwendig, ihr eine Malzeit zu verweigern. Nach einer Weile verging mein Hunger und ich öffnete eine der Weinflaschen. Ich goß mir ein Glas ein. Dann, nach einem Moment des Überlegens, füllte ich auch eins für die Twi'lek. Wieder zögerte sie, aber wahrscheinlich, um mich nicht zu verärgern, nahm sie das Getränk. Ich ging zur Couch, um mich dort zu setzen. Sie folgte mir und ließ sich in den Rhythmus des Abends fallen. Stille breitete sich für einige Momente zwischen uns aus, bis ich beschloß, sie zu brechen.

„Du bist ziemlich hübsch, Sierra. Natürlich weißt du das."

„So soll ich sein."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Mit welchem Namen soll ich Euch heute Nacht ansprechen, Sir?"

Ich schniefte. „Wie rührend."

„Deswegen wurde ich ausgewählt."

„Zweifellos." Ich überlegte einen Moment, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Du kannst mich Hego oder Plagueis nennen. Ich erlaube dir, zu wählen."

„Ich danke Euch."

Die Twi'lek schaute etwas unschlüssig für den Moment drein. Dann, wie auswendig gelernt, stellte sie ihr Getränk auf den Tisch neben der Couch und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß.

„Was hättest du gerne von mir, Hego"

Ich beschloß, daß es das Beste wäre, nicht zu antworten. Diesem Wink folgend, erhob sie sich von mir und schritt zurück in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort tanzte sie einen Tanz, von dem ich sicher war, daß sie ihn schon viele Male zuvor aufgeführt hatte. Ich will nicht weiter ins Detail dieses Verführungsrituals gehen. Alles was man tun muß, ist, in die Hinterzimmer einer beliebigen Cantina zu luken, um dort eine sehr geschickte Darstellung desselben zu sehen.

Ich hatte nichts dagegen, die Sache hinter mich zu bringen. Ich stellte mein leeres Glas neben ihres und schloß die Distanz zwischen mir und der Sklavin. Meine Stimmung war gelöst von einem Übermaß an Essen und Wein. So umfaßte ich die Taille der Twi'lek und warf sie auf einen genau dafür vorgesehenen Teppich neben dem Kamin, wo ich fortfuhr, mich dem Genuß hinzugeben. Während meine Hände unter ihren Umhang wanderten, hörte ich, wie sie etwas wisperte, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was.

„Was?"

„Ich bitte Euch, sanft zu beginnen. Mein Körper ist immer noch geschwächt von meinem Baby."

Ich hielt in meinem Tun inne.

„Du hast Kinder geboren?"

„Ja, Hego. Fünf Kinder."

„Kürzlich?"

Sierra blinzelte. „Ein Baby vor zwei Wochen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Kune findet meistzahlenden Käufer, dann verkauft Kune Baby. Dann gehe ich mehr Geld machen."

Ich entwand mich ihren Armen, plötzlich angewidert von dieser Kreatur. Ihre Schwäche - das war zu viel für mich zu verdauen. Als sie die Gefahr erkannte, in welcher sie sich befand, erhob sich die Twi'lek ruckartig vom Teppich. Ich sah ihre Furcht und entschied nun, welches Spiel ich spielen wollte.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will, Sierra", sagte ich und erlaubte, daß Gelb in meine Augen sickerte.

„Die Twi'lek schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Antworten. Kannst du das?"

„Ich … will versuchen."

Ich fuhr fort. „Kune ist der, der dich besitzt, ja?"

Sie nickte.

„Kennt Kune deinen Namen?"

Sie verharrte, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Kune nennt uns nicht mit Namen. Er zeigt nur und schreit. Und wir gehorchen."

„Ich verstehe. Und diese deine Kinder, siehst du sie, bevor sie verkauft werden?"

Die Twi'lek schaute zur Seite, ihr Gesicht schien aufzuleuchten, aber ihre Augen waren mit schwerem Gram gefüllt.

„Ich hielt ein Baby. Es war ein Junge. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ich. Kune ließ mich ihm sogar einen Namen geben und ich nannte ihn Chee. Das heißt Krieger. Ich gab ihm einen starken Namen, so daß er auch stark aufwachsen könnte. So hat mir der Droide geraten.

„Das ist alles? Nur ein Kind?"

Die Twi'lek wich zurück. Sie setzte sich auf und ihr Umhang glitt zurück über ihren Körper. „Ich weinte zu viel nach Baby Chee. Kune sagte, ich würde mich nicht gut genug benehmen, um weitere Babys zu sehen. Als wieder die Geburtswehen kamen, verband er mir die Augen. Das blieb so, bis Baby draußen und weggeschafft war." Sie stockte. „Einmal waren es zwei Babys. Sie wußten es nicht, bis sie die Binde abgenommen hatten. Ich glaube, ich sah das Baby, aber ich bin nicht sicher, weil Kune meinen Kopf nach hinten gedrückt hatte."

„Bist du zufrieden mit dieser Behandlung?", fragte ich.

„Das ist, weswegen ich gekauft wurde."

Angeekelt richtete ich mich auf, um über ihr aufzuragen. Erschrocken sammelte sie sich, um Abstand von mir zu gewinnen.

„Du weißt … es ist so ein Geschäft der Versuchung … Weiblichkeit. Ihr lebt euer Leben als Lasttiere; Letztendlich die wahren Proletarier. Ihr besitzt nichts außer den Kindern, die ihr produziert und sogar dann verkauft ihr sie, um selbst zu überleben. Du entbehrst jeden Rechtes, zu existieren. Es ist abstoßend!

Kurz gesagt, kann ich es auf drei Fragen herunterbrechen:

Warum sollte dein Leben für mich irgendeinen Wert haben?

Was ist dein Daseinszweck?

Warum sollte ich dich leben lassen?"

Die Twi'lek zitterte. Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie fiel nach hinten, sich selbst in eine Ecke drängend. Ich gestehe, daß es mir damals in meinen jugendlichen Sinn kam, daß zu sehen, wie sie sich derart gegen die Wand preßte, ihr Augen erfüllt mit solch einem Entsetzen, mir größeres Vergnügen bereitete, als ich jemals durch Verkehr erreichen hätte können.

„Ich … kann es nicht sagen. Ich … weiß es nicht."

Ich erkannte, daß diese Eroberung zu einfach war. Also heuchelte ich Mitleid. Ich kniete vor ihr nieder, wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe", sagte ich, nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie zurück zum Platz vor dem Kamin. Dort drehte ich sie mit dem Gesicht zu mir.

„Du bist schön. Deshalb bist du eine Sklavin. Wenn du nicht schön wärest, dann würde er dich nicht wollen."

„Wenn… ich nicht schön wäre, dann würde niemand mich wollen."

„Dein Kind würde."

Sie schaute mich an, als würde ich eine andere Sprache sprechen.

„Du könntest ein Kind behalten, Sierra. Dein Kind würde dich wollen, wenn du eine gute Mutter wärest. Du würdest nie mehr für andere Leute Kinder austragen. Würdest du das nicht wollen?"

Die Twi'lek war sichtlich erschüttert, aber ihre Antwort war durch ihr Schweigen geradezu ohrenbetäubend. Die Macht anrufend, brach ich durch die schwachen Barrieren, die ihr Bewußtsein schützten. Ihr Gesicht verlor allen Ausdruck und ich wußte, daß ich erfolgreich gewesen war. Ich wedelte mit meiner Hand und begann zu sprechen.

„Du bist pathetisch."

„Ich bin pathetisch" sagte sie.

„Du hast keinen Wert."

„Ich bin wertlos."

„Du brauchst einen Zweck", flüsterte ich.

„Ich brauche … einen Zweck."

„Du wirst dich selbst befreien."

Ihr Rücken straffte sich. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sie kämpfte, um die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückzuerlangen, eine Schlacht, die sie lange verloren hatte, bevor sie begann. Sich zum Kamin wendend, erlag sie meinem Willen.

„Befreie dich selbst", sagte ich und gab ihr einen Stups durch die Macht vorwärts.

Sie nickte, schloß ihre Augen.

„Ich … werde … mich … selbst … befreien."

In einer Bewegung tauchte sie ihr Gesicht in das Feuer. Ich verließ ihr Bewußtsein und sog ihre Schreie in mich ein.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Zwei Standardtage später standen mein Meister und ich vor dem medizinischen Zentrum, um die Zerstörung in Augenschein zu nehmen, die ich ihr zugefügt hatte. Tenebrous war gezwungen, zwanzigtausend Credits an ihren Eigentümer wegen gesichtszerstörtem Eigentum zu zahlen; weitere zehntausend, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn vor Gericht zu verklagen. Obwohl ich sicher war, daß Tenebrous einen Wag finden würde, seine Verluste wieder hereinzuholen, war ich gezwungen, zuzugeben, dass der Sklaventreiber in seinem Unmut berechtigt war. Sein bestes Pferd im Stall war ruiniert.

Ihre Augen waren ein Opfer der Flammen geworden, genauso wie ihre Nase und achtzig Prozent ihrer Lippen. Was von ihrer Haut übrig geblieben war, war vernarbt und an manchen Stellen schälte sie sich ab und enthüllte die Muskeln darunter. Ihre Hände waren ein Raub der Flammen geworden in ihren Bemühungen, ihr Gesicht aus dem sengenden Griff des Feuers zu befreien. Sie erlitt massive Verletzungen an ihren Lekkus, was möglicherweise dazu führen könnte, daß ihr Hirn dauerhaft geschädigt sein würde. Sie bot einen Mitleid erregenden Anblick.

Ich muß sagen, es war einer meiner besseren Momente.

„Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, Plagueis", sagte mein Meister, sein Arme verschränkt. „Du hast mehr Ärger verursacht, als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

„Es tut mir leid, Meister."

„Noch nicht, mein Schüler. Noch nicht, aber schon bald." Tenebrous war für einen Moment ganz bei sich, dann fuhr er fort. „Die Twi'lek ist schwanger", sagte er. Ich konnte seine forschenden Augen auf meinem Rücken spüren.

„Es ist nicht von mir."

„Darüber bin ich mir sicher. Das würde ein wissenschaftliches Phänomen sein."

„Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache sind wir zu keiner Zeit soweit gegangen."

Tenebrous schien nicht überrascht. „Es ist beruhigend, zu sehen, daß deine Prioritäten die richtigen sind."

Mein Meister nickte dem Medi-Droiden zu, die Tür der Kammer zu öffnen, dann bedeutete er mir zu folgen. Durch das Fenster des Medizinischen Zentrums lukend, warf ich einen letzten Blick auf die Sklavin, von der niemand außer ihr selbst wußte, daß sie Sierra hieß.

Sie schlief. Aber ich konnte das Gefühl nicht verleugnen, daß sie mich durch die dünne Hautschicht, die das bedeckte, wo einst ihre Augen gewesen waren, sehen konnte. Sie konnte mich gar spüren. Und ich wußte, dass sie selbst während ihres geschundenen Schlummers immer noch schrie.

Ich hoffe, dass es für sie genauso gut war wie für mich.

X#X#X#X#X#X

Fast ein Standardjahr später erfuhr ich, daß die Twi'lek-Sklavin und ihr Kind überlebt hatten. Sie hatte ein Mädchen geboren. Die Zwei lebten nun auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Ryloth, unterstützt von Droiden, die die Regierung bereitgestellt hatte. Ich hörte, daß sie das Meiste ihrer Hirnfunktionen zurückerlangt hatte.

Was das Mädchen angeht, so nannte sie es Nabrina, „Lasttier."

* * *

 **Ich hoffe, diese bittersüße Geschichte hat Euch gefallen. Vielleicht laßt Ihr ja, wenn nicht mir, DarthObsydian „A night to remember", auf fanfiction. net ein Review da.**


	9. Nur mit der Hand

Darth Tenebrous war unzufrieden. Wieder einmal hatte er seinen Schüler viel zu früh im Lichtschwertduell besiegt. Plagueis würde in zwei Monaten siebzehn Jahre alt werden und war jetzt schon in einer Form, dass er sich schon bald Meister im Lichtschwertkampf nennen würde können. Alle sieben Stile dieser edlen Kampfkunst von Ataru bis Yuyo beherrschte er nahezu perfekt. Wäre er nur nicht in letzter Zeit so abgelenkt. Die feinen Riechorgane des Bith, welche in seinen Wangenlappen waren, nahmen einige neue olfaktorische Schwingungen wahr, welche von seinem jungen Muun-Schüler ausgingen. Und selbst jetzt, wo Plagueis vor ihm kniete, während Tenebrous seine eigene und die Klinge seines Schülers vor dessen weißen schmalen Hals gekreuzt hatte, dachte sein Schüler an etwas anderes.

Nämlich an die auf einem Reiseführer abgebildete Twi'lek-Frau, die vom Buchrücken aus in einer Blickrichtung in den Trainingsraum schaute, welcher dem Betrachter suggerierte, sie würde nur ihn anschauen – ein optischer Kniff, um dem Reiseführer noch mehr Käufer zu bescheren, zum Beispiel Tenebrous' Twi'lek-Meister, welcher dieses Buch vor vielen Jahren gekauft hatte. Aber wieso lag es jetzt hier im Trainingsraum herum? Tenebrous sah keinen Grund, seinen Schüler jetzt noch zusätzlich zu demütigen, indem er ihn nach dem seltsamen Ortswechsel des Buches fragen würde. Er erkannte vielmehr an, dass sein Schüler sich große Mühe gab, seine Triebe zu unterdrücken, sie in Hass und Stärke umzuwandeln. Aber dazu würde Plagueis noch etwas Zeit brauchen, wie Tenebrous aus seinem Studium jener triebgesteuerten Spezies wusste, zu deren einer auch sein Muun-Schüler gehörte. Dazu noch etwas Anleitung. Und ein Ventil.

Es war früher Abend, als Dr. Rugess Nome auf Muunilinst gelandet war. Die Raumhafen-Orbitalstation namens Hochhafen war geschäftig und gefüllt wie immer um diese Zeit, aber für den renommierten Raumschiffkonstrukteur und heimlichen Dunklen Lord der Sith war dies von keinerlei Bedeutung. Er hatte sein Raumschiff soeben in der für ihn reservierten Landebucht abgestellt und zügig die Einreisekontrollen passiert, für einen Mann seines Renommees kein Problem. Er rief sich ein Gleiter-Taxi, welches ihn zum Anwesen der Damasks brachte.

Eine rosafarbene Muun-Frau mit braunen Augen empfing ihn am hohen Tor, welches der Eingang zur Villa war. Das mußte die andere Ehefrau seines alten Bekannten und Vertrauten Caar Damask sein. _‚Da war Vesta auf Mygeeto viel hübscher gewesen'_ , schoss es ihm durch seinen gelben, mit der Längsfurche versehenen Kopf, während seine großen schwarzen runden Augen die Frau vor ihm prüfend musterten.

„Sie müssen Dr. Rugess Nome sein. Ich bin Veera Damask", eröffnete die Frau sofort die Konversation, wie es sich gehörte.

„So ist es. Ist Caar da?", kam der Sith-Lord ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Er kommt in einer Viertelstunde", erwiderte Veera Damask eilig.

Dann führte sie ihren Gast in einen Salon, wo sie ihn hieß, auf einem langen plüschigen Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

„Möchtet Ihr Kuchen oder Gebäck? Stimkaff oder Tee?", fragte sie nun ihren Gast.

„Tee", erwiderte der Bith kurz angebunden.

Sie wedelte energisch einen Haushaltsdroiden herbei, um ihm Anweisung zu geben, Kuchen, Gebäck und Tee zu bringen.

„Mein Mann hat mir erzählt, dass er Euch schon lange kennt. Da seid Ihr bestimmt auch schon oft auf Mygeeto bei ihm gewesen, nicht wahr?", sondierte sie.

„Ich habe Ihren Mann an vielen Orten getroffen, die Sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht kennen", erwiderte Tenebrous leicht abschätzig.

„Dann kennt Ihr ja bestimmt seine andere Ehefrau. Es ist wirklich mysteriös, dass sie einfach so verschwunden ist, während ich jetzt ihren Sohn mit aufziehen darf", erklärte Veera Damask in der Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren.

„Zu erziehen und auszubilden ist ein Privileg. Wir sollten es angemessen würdigen", gab er belehrend zurück.

„Ich sage ja nur, weil sie einfach so verschwunden ist", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Ich bin mir sicher, daß Sie noch vieles andere zu tun haben. Ich bin mit dem Droiden völlig ausreichend bedient, bis Ihr Mann kommt", erwiderte der Sith-Lord eisig.

Jetzt hatte Veera Damask verstanden und verschwand. _‚Sie ist nicht nur nicht so hübsch wie Vesta, sondern auch viel zu geschwätzig. Kein Wunder, dass Caar nach Vestas Weggang so geknickt war'_ , dachte Darth Tenebrous voller Verachtung für die Erstfrau seines eigentlichen Gastgebers, während er die Lagen seines schwarzen Gewandes ordnete.

„Dein Geschäftsfreund ist eingetroffen", sagte Veera Damask mit leicht genervter Miene zu ihrem Gatten, als dieser endlich eingetroffen war. Caar Damask hielt es nicht für nötig, seine Frau zu fragen, warum sie so gequält dreinschaute. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste er, daß Dr. Rugess Nome noch verhältnismäßig nett zu seiner Frau gewesen war, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, was er bereits in Gegenwart anderer Leute mit dem Bith erlebt hatte.

„Ich finde es an der Zeit, dass Hego lernt, bestimmte Triebe unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die mit seinem Erwachsenwerden zu tun haben", kam Darth Tenebrous sogleich mit ernster Miene zur Sache, sobald Caar Damask den Salon betreten hatte.

Caar Damask schluckte.

„Nun, für gewöhnlich ist das eine Sache, die jeder Muun für sich selbst herausfindet, wenn er auf Partys geht und Mädchen kennen lernt. Hego würde es seltsam finden, wenn ich …"

„Niemand hat gesagt, daß Ihr ihn direkt unterweisen sollt. Und daß ich als Bith das nicht kann, liegt auf der Hand. Aber Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, daß er als Sith keine Freundin haben darf."

„Was schlagt Ihr vor?", fragte Caar Damask, der keine Lust hatte, den Sith-Lord mit eigenen Vorschlägen zu behelligen, die ihm eventuell dessen Spott einbringen würden.

„Ihr werdet ihn in ein Etablissement bringen, wo er seine Gelüste ausleben kann, aber gewiß keine Bindung eingehen wird. Während der zweimonatigen Sommerferien dürfte er gelernt haben, mit seinen Trieben umzugehen und sie später zu zügeln", erklärte Tenebrous.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Caar Damask mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Und wenn er dies und andere Dinge meistert, dann kann ich ihn bereits in zwei Jahren zum Darth machen", sagte Tenebrous verheißungsvoll.

„Aber Vater, ich will nicht in so einen Schuppen, wo die Frauen das gezwungenermaßen machen und dann lustlos unter mir liegen. Vielleicht noch willenlose Sklavinnen. Das ist eklig!", erklärte Hego fassungslos, als ihm sein Vater den Vorschlag machte, ihn in die Kunst der Liebe einführen zu lassen.

„Aber dein Meister will es so. Und ich habe ein Massagestudio ausgesucht, wo alles freiwillig ist. Keine Sklavinnen. Und alles ist sauber und diskret."

„Nun, ich kann es ja einmal versuchen", meinte Hego leise.

Durch einen Hintereingang gingen die beiden Männer zu einer Tür, die ihnen nach dem Klingeln aufgetan wurde. Eine ältere Muun-Frau schaute skeptisch auf die beiden Männer, von denen ihr der eine noch viel zu jung erschien.

„Wir machen das nicht mit minderjährigen Jugendlichen", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Aber es ist wichtig. Und wir zahlen gut", erwiderte Caar Damask.

Auf diese Worte hin ließ die Frau sie herein und führte sie in eine Art Empfangsraum.

„Die Mädchen kommen jetzt, sich vorzustellen und zum Schluß komme ich dann wieder und Sie sagen mir, wer es sein soll", erklärte die Muun und verschwand.

„Ich bin Erla und mache Massage und dann jeden Abschluß, den ihr wünscht", erklärte eine grüne Twi'lek mit einer melodischen und verheißungsvollen Stimme, drehte sich nach links und nach rechts, um sich zu präsentieren und verließ den Raum wieder.

„Ich bin Mina und mache sanfte Massage und jeden Abschluß, egal ob mit der Hand, mit dem Mund oder Verkehr, auch Anal", erklärte eine blonde Menschenfrau, während Hego beim Wort ‚Anal' mit den grünen Augen rollte. Das Gesicht der Menschenfrau war stark geschminkt, wirkte hart und die Worte, die sie soeben gesprochen hatte, wirkten aufgesetzt und heruntergeleiert.

Es kamen noch zwei weitere Damen, dann kam die Leiterin des Salons wieder zu den beiden Männern zurück.

Hego sagte zuerst nichts.

„Hat dir keine der Damen gefallen?", fragte ihn sein Vater.

„Nein!", sagte sein Sohn entschieden. Caar Damask stellte sich darauf ein, im nächsten Etablissement dieser Art zu schauen.

„Wir hätten da noch ein Mädchen. Aber sie ist gerade beschäftigt", sagte die Muun-Chefin.

„Welche Spezies ist sie denn?", fragte Hego.

„Togruta", erwiderte die Chefin.

„Wie lange ist sie noch beschäftigt?", wollte Hego auf einmal wissen, während sein Vater registrierte, wie in seinen grünen Augen etwas aufblitzte.

„Noch etwa zwanzig Minuten."

„Dann warte ich auf sie. Du kannst dann draußen warten", erklärte er mit fester Stimme seinem Vater, der lächelte.

Endlich öffnet sich die Tür erneut. Eine gelbfarbene Togruta kam herein. Ihre Augen waren tiefblau und sie hatte weiße Tätowierungen in ihrem Gesicht, welche dessen edle ebenmäßige Züge äußerst vorteilhaft betonten. Ihre Lekkus waren weiß mit grauen Streifen. Sie trug ein leichtes geblümtes Sommerkleid, in welchem sie gut und gerne auch auf die Straße hätte gehen können. Ein wohltuender Kontrast zu den knappen, geradezu obszönen Stofffetzen, die ihre Kolleginnen getragen hatten, wie Hego fand. Die Togruta schenkte Hego ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie anhub, zu sprechen:

„Ich bin Mirana. Ich mache Massage und zum Abschluß eine Handentspannung."

„Also nur mit der Hand?", fragte Hego etwas ungläubig.

„Ja, nur mit der Hand", erwiderte sie in Selbstverständlichkeit und schenkte Hego ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Dann – laß uns gehen", sagte Hego und gab ihr die Credits.

Sie gingen in einen Raum, welcher orangefarben ausgeleuchtet war. In einer routinierten Bewegung zog sie ihr Kleid aus. Sie trug nichts darunter außer einem Slip, den sie schnell und gekonnt unter dem Kleid verschwinden ließ. Sie setzte sich auf die dicke Matte, die im Zentrum des Raumes stand. Hego tat es ihr gleich. Nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, zog er sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken, während er mit seinen langen dünnen Händen über ihre Lekkus fuhr. Sie streichelte seine durchtrainierten Oberarme und sah ihm in die grünen Augen.

„Du machst ziemlich viel Sport, was?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich muss immer in Form sein", erwiderte er etwas steif.

„Was machst du denn so beruflich?", fragte sie weiter.

„Das ist geheim", gab Hego mit geheimnisvoller Stimme zurück.

„Nun, dasselbe kann ich von mir ebenfalls sagen", entgegnete Mirana und strich mit ihren langen schlanken Händen über seine Brust. Ihre Berührung fühlte sich gut an. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als würde sie das wirklich gerne machen. _‚Mit jedem?'_ , fragte er sich bang, sicher, daß er die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Leg dich hin!", sagte er ruhig zu ihr. Und nun begann er, ihren perfekten Körper überall zu streicheln und zu küssen, wie es ihm gerade gefiel. Er hörte, wie sie wohlig aufstöhnte. Es erregte ihn, dass es ihr wirklich gefiel. Er konnte es fühlen. Ihre Haut war weich und einladend. Sie schrie stumm nach mehr. Also machte er weiter.

Hego fühlte, daß die Zeit bald um sein würde.

„Kann ich noch eine halbe Stunde dranhängen?", fragte er.

„Leider habe ich in einer halben Stunde schon meinen nächsten Termin", erwiderte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Dann in drei Tagen um dieselbe Zeit für zwei Stunden?"

„Gerne", erwiderte sie, sichtlich erfreut über eine Wiederholung und sicherlich auch über einen neuen, längeren und sicheren Termin.

Sie setzte sich auf und begann nun, mit ihrer Hand sein bestes Teil zu umschließen. Hego schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie daran auf und abfuhr, bis er schließlich kam.

„Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen?", fragte sie, während sie ihn zur Tür brachte.

„Einfach Hego", erwiderte er.

„Ich hoffe, du warst zufrieden, Hego", sagte sein Vater, der draußen im überdachten Gleiter auf seinen Sohn gewartet hatte.

„Das war besser, als ich erwartet hatte", erwiderte Hego und lächelte. Ja, Mirana war perfekt für ihn und seine Bedürfnisse. Der einzige Wermutstropfen, den die Sache für ihn hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Meister von diesen Besuchen wusste. Eigentlich ging das Tenebrous nichts an!

Als Hego das nächste Mal zu Mirana kam, legte er sich zunächst auf den Bauch und ließ sich von ihr die Schultern und den Rücken massieren.

„Hego ist nicht dein richtiger Name, du hast noch einen anderen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Schon möglich", meinte er.

„Ich habe auch noch einen anderen Namen, aber den werde ich dir ebenso wenig verraten wie du mir den deinen", meinte sie vergnügt.

„Warum machst du das eigentlich hier? Du siehst gar nicht wie so eine aus", wollte Hego wissen.

„Ich mache das auch nur für die Zeit, bis ich für das Haus zusammengespart habe, das ich meiner Mutter auf Shili kaufen möchte. In vier Monaten müsste ich die Credits zusammenhaben. Dann höre ich sofort auf und suche mir einen unverfänglicheren Job", eröffnete sie ihm.

„Das ist ein nobles Ziel", pflichtete ihr Hego bei.

Er drehte sich von seiner Bauchlage um und setzte sich auf. Dann barg er seinen länglichen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten und liebkoste sie, während sie ihm dabei über den Kopf strich. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß dies hier viel schöner war, als wenn er Verkehr mit Mirana machen würde. Dann würde er lediglich eine Region seines Körpers spüren. So jedoch spürte er jede Faser ihres und seines Körpers. Eine warme Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, ein tiefer Friede erfüllte ihn, während er Mirana in seinen Armen hielt. Ein Friede, der eigentlich völlig Sith-untypisch war. Bestimmt eher etwas für Jedi, auch wenn denen ihr Kodex solche Zweisamkeit ebenso verbot wie ihm der seine. Aber Plagueis wußte auch, daß dies hier nur ein zeitlich begrenzter, mit Geld bezahlter Friede war. Frieden ist eine Illusion! Die Sith hatten eben doch recht!

Aber jetzt war das nebensächlich. Mirana lag vor ihm. Und nur das zählte jetzt. Seine Zunge wanderte zwischen ihre Schenkel. Jetzt hatte er ihre Mitte erreicht. Mirana roch so gut. Überall. Hego ließ seine Zunge spielen. Sie stöhnte auf.

„So?", fragte er.

„Ja genauso", erwiderte sie, während er mit seiner langen Zunge mal sanfter, mal fester ihre Mitte bearbeitete, bis sie klatschnass wurde.

Er fühlte eine ungeheuere feuchte Wärme ihm entgegenfluten. Und er spürte ein Häutchen, welches sich einem weiteren Eindringen seiner Zunge in ihre Mitte widersetzte. Sie war noch Jungfrau. Und dies in so einem Etablissement! Hego durchfuhr eine eigenartige Erregung. Dann leckte er weiter. Mirana bäumte sich auf und biss sich in die Hand, um nicht zu schreien. Nachdem ihr Oberkörper wieder auf die Matte zurückgefallen war, kam Hego über sie und sah auf ihren leicht geöffneten wollüstig gewölbten dunkelgelben Mund … Nein. Das tat man nicht! Nicht hier! Er küßte sie stattdessen sanft in ihre Halsbeuge. Dann umarmten sie sich stürmisch und innig.

Bei seinem dritten, spätestens beim vierten Besuch bei Mirana fühlte Plagueis, dass er dabei war, eine emotionale Bindung einzugehen. Beim achten Besuch wußte er, dass er sich in Mirana verliebt hatte. Und sie sich in ihn. Auch wenn beide sich das niemals sagen würden aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen.

Als die Sommerferien der Universität von Harnaidan sich ihrem Ende zuneigten, besuchte Darth Tenebrous erneut die Damasks auf Muunilinst.

„Ich muß sagen, daß Plagueis gute Fortschritte mit seinem Training macht. Er ist jetzt wieder konzentriert und ausgeglichen. Ihr habt ihn als Vater offensichtlich gut beraten, was diese eine Sache anbelangt", begann Tenebrous, zum Kernpunkt seines Besuches zu kommen.

„Ja, er ist zufrieden", gab Caar Damask kurz zurück.

„Was ist das für ein Etablissement und wo befindet es sich?", fragte der Sith-Lord.

Caar Damask schluckte. Er wollte seinen jungen Sohn nicht kompromittieren. Aber er hielt es nicht für ratsam, dem Sith-Lord Informationen vorzuenthalten, die dieser ohne Mühe auch selbst in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Also erzählte er Tenebrous alles, was er wußte.

„Wie oft ist er dort und wie lange?", inquirierte der Bith weiter.

„Zweimal die Woche für je zwei Stunden", erwiderte Caar Damask tonlos.

„Zweimal die Woche? Und dann auch noch für zwei Stunden? Das ist völlig untypisch für Eure Spezies!", zischte Tenebrous leicht verärgert.

Caar Damask verbiss sich die Frage danach, was denn der typische Durchschnitt für seine Spezies sei. Eines jedoch stand fest: Für Darth Tenebrous waren zweimal die Woche zuviel! Zumindest, was Hego anbelangte.

„Zu was für einer Art Mädchen geht er immer?"

„Soviel ich weiß, ist sie eine Togruta."

„Was denn? Immer dieselbe?", fragte Tenebrous lauernd.

Caar Damask nickte nur.

Plagueis war gerade von einem Besuch bei Mirana ins Haus seines Vaters zurückgekehrt, als ihm Darth Tenebrous entgegenkam. Sein Meister schenkte ihm einen eisigen Blick, ehe er zu dem Taxi-Gleiter strebte, der für ihn bereitstand. Der Bith wußte, daß Hego noch stundenlang über diesen seinen Blick nachgrübeln würde. Diese Aussicht erfüllte ihn mit Freude. Und das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er noch mit seinem Schüler vorhatte.

„Hego, du solltest nicht ganz so oft in dieses Etablissement gehen", sagte Caar Damask besorgt zu seinem Sohn.

„Hat Tenebrous das gesagt?", schnappte Hego.

„Nicht direkt, aber er hat gewissen Unmut gezeigt", erwiderte der Vater.

„ _Er_ wollte doch, daß ich dorthin gehe. Und jetzt ist es ihm auch wieder nicht recht!", schnaubte Hego aufgebracht, während sein Vater ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Hego ging auf sein Zimmer. Er nahm ein Quipu aus einem Geheimfach seines Schrankes und schickte sich an, damit sofort wieder das Haus zu verlassen. Da sah er seine Stiefmutter auf sich zukommen.

„Wo willst du denn um diese Zeit noch hin, Hego?", fragte Veera Damask ihren Stiefsohn genant.

„Zu einem Studienfreund. Wir wollen für die Klausur lernen", log er sie an.

„Ich weiß schon, für welche Art Klausur du so fleißig lernst. Du solltest dir lieber an deinen Brüdern ein Beispiel nehmen. Die lernen nämlich wirklich … Und heiraten dann später. Jemanden, der es wert ist", erwiderte sie spitz und schenkte Hego ein gemeines Lächeln.

„Dafür rauchen sie wie die Schlote!", gab Hego ärgerlich zurück.

Nur zehn Minuten später war Hego wieder dort, wo er noch vor einer Stunde gewesen war.

„Mirana ist jetzt für drei Stunden beschäftigt. Ich kann sie nicht holen", erklärte ihm die Muun-Chefin.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig! Ich bezahle auch die Ausfallzeit. Ich muß nur schnell mit ihr reden", drang Hego in die ältere Frau.

„Na gut", erwiderte sie und ging, Mirana zu holen.

Hego fand, daß Mirana jetzt in dieser Ausnahmesituation noch viel schöner aussah als während der Stunden ihres Zusammenseins.

„Du … bist so wunderschön … und so … anständig", sagte er und strich ihr über das Band von dreieckigen Akul-Zähnen, welches ihre Stirn umschloß und diese von dem Bereich ihrer beiden hohen Montrals trennte.

„Was ist denn los, Hego?", fragte sie, völlig unschlüssig, was er von ihr wollen könnte.

„Du mußt sofort von hier verschwinden. Hier ist das restliche Geld für das Haus für deine Mutter. Das ist von der Bank von Aargau", sagte er und hielt ihr den Quipu hin, den in vielen Knoten kunstvoll geflochtenen Strick, welcher der Zugangscode zu einem Konto war, welches bislang nur Hego kannte.

„Aber … wieso?"

„Du bist in Gefahr. In Lebensgefahr!", drängte Hego. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr, flüsterte ihr etwas in den Gehörgang und steckte ihr einen Zettel zu.

„Ich …", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „… wünschte, ich hätte dich außerhalb dieses Salons kennengelernt", sagte sie schließlich ergriffen, den Quipu aus seiner Hand nehmend.

„Es gibt kein Außerhalb. Nicht für mich", erwiderte Hego leise.

„Hab vielen Dank. Ich werde dich nie vergessen", sagte sie.

„Ich dich auch nicht. Lebe wohl." Mit diesen Worten verließ er sie.

Die Chefin schaute bestürzt, als sie sah, wie Mirana den Gast noch weit vor Ablauf der vereinbarten Zeit zur Tür brachte. Ihr war schon damals nicht geheuer gewesen, als der junge Speziesgenosse damals zusammen mit seinem Vater in ihrem Salon aufgetaucht war. Und jetzt fühlte sie, dass es Ärger geben würde. Richtigen Ärger!

„Was war los?", fragte sie ihre Angestellte besorgt.

„Ich hab ihm sein Geld wieder zurückgegeben. Und ich kündige", erklärte die Togruta mit flacher Stimme.

„Es ist wegen dem jungen Mann, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, es ist wegen mir … und nur wegen mir", erwiderte Mirana eindringlich.

„Weißt du Mirana, du bist meine beste Mitarbeiterin. Und die Besten gehen leider immer am schnellsten. Aber du bist nicht die erste, die hier aufhört, weil sie sich in einen Gast verliebt hat. Aber das geht meist nicht gut. Ich kenne das. Unsere Männer versprechen viel, wenn sie etwas von einem Mädchen wollen. Aber er wird irgendwann Kinder haben wollen …"

„Nein, so ist er nicht", widersprach sie schnell.

„Du glaubst, er ist besser als die anderen? Er ist noch jung. Er weiß ja selbst noch nicht …"

„Aber ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen und wir werden auch nicht zusammen sein, wenn ich hier weg bin", gab Mirana stoisch zurück.

„Aber … warum dann?", fragte die Chefin, fassungslos ob dieser Erklärung.

„Es ist eine familiäre Angelegenheit. Ich habe endlich das Geld für das Haus für meine Mutter zusammen. Morgen um halb zwölf geht mein Flug nach Shili und dann bin ich wieder daheim", erklärte sie und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Aber … dafür musst du doch den Gast nicht einfach so wegschicken und hier Hals über Kopf verschwinden?! Du könntest warten, bis ich Ersatz für dich gefunden habe. Es hat dir doch hier immer gut gefallen", wunderte sich die Chefin erneut.

„Es geht aber nicht. Ich muss hier weg. Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Sie waren immer sehr gut zu mir und dafür danke ich Ihnen. Aber alles geht einmal zu Ende. Und das ist genau jetzt", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Die Chefin seufzte auf. So, wie Mirana das sagte, klang es unheimlich. Als wäre die Sache größer als Mirana und ein junger verliebter Muun. Sie gab das Überreden auf. Sie schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag gegen zehn Uhr kam ein hochgewachsener hagerer Bith in das Massagestudio. Die Chefin fand, daß dieser Bith im Gegensatz zu den musikmachenden Mitgliedern seiner Spezies, die für gewöhnlich die Cantinas beschallten, einen ziemlich harten säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, während seine Augen schwärzer als das All und kälter als Eis auf sie herabschauten.

„Wo ist die Togruta?", fragte der Bith in einem Ton, der auf Ärger schließen ließ.

Die Chefin zögerte einen Moment. Dieser Typ strahlte nicht nur etwas sehr Unangenehmes aus. Bestimmt war das einer dieser Perversen, die stets versuchten, die Mädchen an ihre Grenzen zu treiben, sie zu quälen, weil sie entweder sonst keinen hoch bekamen oder aber zwischen den Beinen gar nichts hatten – so wie ein Bith eben.

„Sie hat gestern abend gekündigt", erklärte sie knapp, in der Hoffnung, diesen unangenehmen Zeitgenossen an die Konkurrenz weiterreichen zu können.

„Wohin ist sie gegangen?"

„Das sagen mir die Mädchen für gewöhnlich nicht. Sie kündigen einfach und sind dann weg", erwiderte die Muun abweisend.

Jetzt verlor der Sith-Lord die Geduld. Er drang in den Geist der Muun-Frau ein und wedelte dabei mit der rechten Hand.

„Sie werden mir sagen, was ich wissen will."

„Ich werde Euch sagen, was Ihr wissen wollt."

„Wie heißt diese Togruta?"

„Mirana."

„Was hat sie hier immer so gemacht?"

„Massage. Mit Handentspannung am Schluß."

„Nur mit der Hand?", wunderte sich Tenebrous.

„Nur mit der Hand. Mirana hat mich nicht betrogen. Ich weiß es", erwiderte die Muun-Frau empört.

„Es geht hier nicht um heimlich eingestecktes Geld!", bellte Tenebrous zurück. „Wohin ist die Togruta gegangen?"

„Heute halb zwölf geht ein Flug nach Shili. Den wollte sie nehmen", sagte die Chefin mechanisch.

„Wie lautet ihr richtiger Name?"

Sie sagte ihm auch diesen. Jetzt befahl er ihr, all dies, was eben geschehen war, zu vergessen. Dann entließ Tenebrous ihren Geist und verließ umgehend den Laden, während die Muun umfiel und in einen tiefen Schlummer versank.

Am jenem Tag war Hegos siebzehnter Geburtstag. Aber das war für ihn kein Anlass zum Feiern. Tenebrous hatte seinen Muun-Schüler mit sich an Bord seines Schiffes namens „Stealth" genommen, um mit ihm Muunilinst zu verlassen. Auf einmal stellte Tenebrous die Tarnvorrichtung an und verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit, um schon bald auf der Stelle zu schweben. Sofort erschien ein silbriges Flirren, dann war die „Stealth" wirklich unsichtbar. Dafür tauchte ein anderes Schiff links von ihnen auf. Tenebrous beschleunigte wieder, so daß sie nun neben dem fremden Schiff her flogen.

„Weißt du, warum wir hier sind? Warum du hier bist?", fragte Tenebrous Plagueis mit einem heimtückischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Ihr werdet es mir gleich sagen", gab sein Schüler ruhig zurück.

Jetzt knallte Tenebrous die ausgedruckte Passagierliste des Fluges Muunilinst-Shili auf einen freien Tisch neben der Steuerkonsole.

„Kennst du einen der Leute?", fragte der ranghöhere Sith-Lord.

Plagueis' nun gelbe Augen scannten die Liste. Er sah den Klarnamen Miranas auf ihr. Ganz am Ende.

„Nein, mein Lord", erwiderte er und sah seinen Meister erwartungsvoll an, während er die Liste wieder auf den Tisch zurücklegte.

„Dann dürfte dir die folgende Aufgabe ja nicht weiter schwer fallen", erwiderte Tenebrous mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Die zumeist Togruta, welche als Gastarbeiter von Muunilinst zurück in die Heimat flogen, bereiteten sich gerade darauf vor, daß ihr Schiff in den Hyperraum springen würde, da zerstörte ein dumpfer Aufprall, verbunden mit einem Zischen die Vorfreude auf die Heimat. Das Cockpit war getroffen worden, denn der Widerschein von Flammen war von dieser Richtung aus durch die Fenster der Ersten Klasse dieses Passagierraumschiffes deutlich zu sehen. In Panik schrieen Frauen und Kinder auf, während einige Männer versuchten, zu den Rettungskapseln zu gelangen. Ein weiterer Treffer durchschlug die rechte Kabinenwand, zischte durch den Raum, um auch die gegenüberliegende Wand zu durchschlagen und wieder ins All zurückzugelangen. Durch die beiden Löcher saugte das Vakuum alle Wesen, die in der Kabine waren, in die kalte Schwärze des Alls, wo sie erstickten oder erfroren.

„Gut gemacht, mein Schüler!", sagte Tenebrous mit einem Ausdruck um seinen von Hautlappen umgebenen Mund, der an Freude und Genugtuung erinnerte. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith klopfte Plagueis anerkennend auf die Schulter, während das fremde Raumschiff in einem Kilometer Entfernung in mehrere Einzelteile zerbarst. Der junge Muun schickte sich an, noch einen weiteren Torpedo auf den größten Brocken des eh schon zerstörten Schiffes abzufeuern, da nahm Tenebrous seine beinahe weiße Hand von der Steuerkonsole weg.

„Wir sollten keine Munition verschwenden, mein Schüler. Genausowenig wie andere Ressourcen", ermahnte er Plagueis, während sich der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen in die Brust seines Schülers bohrte, um von dort aus langsam weiter nach unten zu wandern.

„Ich verstehe, Meister", erwiderte Plagueis gehorsam.

„Das wird sich erst noch zeigen", gab Tenebrous mit leicht höhnischem Unterton zurück. „Die letzte Passagierin mit Namen soundso nennt … nannte sich übrigens gelegentlich auch Mirana", erklärte er seinem Schüler.

„Ein schöner Name ... Aber wo fliegen wir jetzt hin, Meister?", fragte Plagueis nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns und nachdenklichen Zur-Seite-Schauens.

Tenebrous war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich mehr emotionale Anteilnahme seines Schülers am Tod von dessen Geliebter erhofft, um sich daran und an der Niederlage seines Schülers weiden zu können. Andererseits schien Plagueis' distanziertes Verhalten ein Beweis dafür zu sein, daß sein Schüler auf dem richtigen Weg war und diese Lektion verstanden hatte.

„Ich werde dich jetzt wieder nach Muunilinst zurückbringen. Du willst doch sicherlich noch deinen Geburtstag feiern", sagte Tenebrous in einem beinahe warmen Tonfall, der Plagueis wie Hohn in den Ohren klang.

Plagueis war noch nie so erleichtert, als er Tenebrous' Raumschiff wieder abheben sah.

Einen Tag später wollte Tenebrous Gewißheit haben. Er durchforstete das Holo-Net nach Überlebenden der Katastrophe, die sich im Orbit von Muunilinst ereignet hatte. Er hatte alles minutiös geplant. Er hatte sich am gestrigen Tag in die Passagierliste des Raumhafens Hochhafen gehackt, um sicherzustellen, dass Plagueis' Rotlichtbraut auch ja an Bord gegangen war. Zwei Rettungskapseln waren aktiviert worden. Während eines erneuten Einbruches in die Datenbank des Raumhafens überprüfte er die Namen der Überlebenden, welche in jenen Rettungskapseln dem Inferno, welches er veranlasst hatte, entfliehen konnten. Mirana war nicht dabei. Darth Tenebrous lächelte zufrieden.

Nur zwei Tage später holte Tenebrous Plagueis wieder von Muunilinst ab, um ihn in seine Residenz auf seinem Heimatplaneten Clak'dor VII zu bringen. Tenebrous beliebte es, seinen Schüler ohne jegliche Begründung in einen dunklen und verschmutzten Raum im Ostflügel seines weitläufigen Anwesens zu sperren, wo er alle drei Tage durch eine kleine Luke nichts als dreckiges Wasser zu trinken bekam. Zu essen gab es hingegen nichts. Alle fünf oder sechs Tage kam Tenebrous vorbei, um kurz nach seinem Schüler zu sehen, um ihn dann wieder sich selbst zu überlassen. Als Plagueis nach drei Wochen schließlich dachte, es würde niemals enden, befreite ihn Tenebrous unvermittelt, nur, um ihn anderen Tests zu unterziehen.

Ein halbes Jahr später.

Plagueis suchte einen Bereich der Orbitalstation Hochhafen auf, von wo aus er auch unregistriert von Muunilinst wegreisen konnte. Der klapprige XS-Raumfrachter, welcher vor allem Schmuggler und deren Ware beförderte, setzte ihn in einem kurzen Zwischenstopp auf Shili ab. Plagueis machte sich durch die Macht so unscheinbar wie nur möglich, bis er das Haus fand, welches er gesucht hatte. Er hatte nur zwei Leute fragen gemußt, um es zu finden. Und wer würde einem Muun-Nachlassverwalter schon Informationen verweigern? Schließlich klingelte er an der Tür des schmucken Hauses. Eine ältere Togruta öffnete ihm und fragte nach seinem Begehr.

Er fragte sie nach ihrer Tochter.

Die Frau bat ihn herein. Nach einer ihm endlos erscheinenden Weile kam Mirana. Hego sah sofort, daß sie schwanger war.

„Hallo Hego", sagte sie, leicht verunsichert darüber, was er wollen könnte.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht", erwiderte er.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet hat. Nicht das Geld, meine ich", sagte sie.

Dann ging sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen heißen Kuss, direkt auf den Mund. Hego schwelgte in diesem Kuss, bis er spürte, daß sie sich bald wieder von ihm lösen würde. Beinahe gleichzeitig lösten sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.

„Lebe wohl", sagte er und verließ sie wieder so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Während Plagueis in einer anderen informellen Mitfluggelegenheit wieder nach Muunilinst zurückschipperte, überlegte er, ob dies das erste Mal war, daß sein Meister derart hereingelegt worden war. Plagueis selbst hatte die Daten im Raumhafen derart manipuliert, dass Miranas Klarname auf der Passagierliste des unglückseligen Schiffes nach Shili zu finden war, während seine Geliebte in Wahrheit einen Flug nach Ryloth genommen hatte, von wo aus sie dann nach Shili weitergereist war. Ja, wenn es einmal möglich war, seinen Meister zu hintergehen, dann würde er, Plagueis, es auch ein weiteres Mal schaffen!


	10. Verstrickt

_Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis im Jahre 63 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Sidious ist bereits seit vier Jahren Darth Plagueis' Schüler. Seit dieser Zeit nimmt ihn sein Muun-Meister auf viele Reisen mit, um den Horizont seines Schülers, der bis dahin die meiste Zeit seines jungen Lebens auf seinem Heimatplaneten Naboo verbracht hat, zu erweitern und seine Talente zu fördern. Aber auch, um ihn gegen die Gefahren, die in der Galaxis lauern, abzuhärten._

Sidious hatte bereits zehn der schwarzbraungestreiften Vierbeiner mit seiner Vibroklinge getötet. Jetzt stand er mitten in seinem und seines Meisters Jagdgrund, einer ausgedehnten Savanne auf dem schnell rotierenden Planeten Buoyant, während sein Meister neben ihm mit seinen langen ausgestreckten Beinen im Gras saß, den Oberkörper an einen großen Stein gelehnt.

„Nur die wenigsten meines Volkes wissen, wie wohlhabend ich wirklich bin", raunte Plagueis seinem jungen Schüler geheimnisvoll zu. „Da die meisten meiner Reichtümer Aktivitäten zu verdanken sind, die mit gewöhnlichern Finanzgeschäften nicht das Mindeste zu tun haben."

„Was sind denn das für Aktivitäten?", wollte Sidious wissen.

Plagueis gab ihm keine Antwort. Er schaute stattdessen schräg an Sidious vorbei hin zu dem kleinen Wäldchen, an dessen Rande die beiden Sith kampierten. Der Sith-Schüler versuchte, dem Blick Darth Plagueis' zu folgen. Irgendetwas fesselte seinen Meister und Sidious wollte wissen, was.

Da! Etwa fünf Standardmeter weiter weg hing eine gelbliche runde Frucht von einem Baum. Genau in diese Frucht hatten sich Plagueis' gelbe Augen gebohrt. Und jetzt wurde sie auch von den blassblauen Augen Sidious' fixiert.

„Hol sie mir!", befahl der Muun dem Menschen.

Noch erschöpft von der Jagd, trottete der rothaarige Naboo zu der Stelle, wo die Frucht hing. Er sondierte die Umgebung der gelben, beinahe perfekt geformten Kugel. Keine Schlange, keine bösartigen Insekten, die auf der Lauer liegen würden. Er streckte die Hand aus, um den langen grünen Stiel zu fassen, an welchem die Frucht vom Baum hing. Da berührte seine blassrosa Hand etwas Elastisches Klebriges. Einen dünnen gespannten Faden. Er hielt inne, dann zog er die Hand angewidert zurück. Er schaute noch einmal genau hin. Noch sah er nichts.

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Jetzt konnte er im Schein der Sonne Buoyants das ganze Spinnennetz sehen, welches eine Spannweite von einem Standardmeter Durchmesser hatte. Und dieses Netz war genau vor der Frucht aufgespannt, welche Sidious für Plagueis holen sollte.

Jetzt kam die zum Netz gehörige Spinne von unteren Ende einer der strahlenförmig von der Mitte ausgehenden Speichen des riesigen Rades hoch gekrabbelt, um den Schaden, den der Sith-Schüler im Inneren des Netzes angerichtet hatte, zu begutachten. Sidious hatte nicht vor, ihr allzu lange dabei zuzusehen. Er hob einen Stock vom Boden auf, um mit ein, zwei Hieben das Spinnennetz zu zerstören. Dann knickte er den Stiel der gelben Frucht vor ihm kurz vor dessen Ende mit seiner Rechten ab, um seine Beute mit seiner Linken aufzufangen. Schließlich brachte er die gelbe Kugel zu Plagueis, der sie entgegennahm, ohne sich zu erheben.

„Was ist das für eine Frucht, Meister?"

„Das ist eine Sikan-Frucht. Sie enthält eine sehr nahrhafte Milch, die sowohl für Muun als auch für Menschen überaus wohlschmeckend und gesund ist", erklärte Plagueis und fuhr sich dabei mit seiner Zunge genießerisch über die schmalen Lippen.

Sidious wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Plagueis holte ein Messer hervor, stach damit an einer dellenartigen Vertiefung dicht neben dem Stielansatz in die Frucht ein und ein Loch entstand. Dann holte der Dunkle Lord der Sith aus einer der vielen Taschen seines Reisegewandes einen argentumfarbenen Trinkhalm hervor, steckte diesen in das von ihm fabrizierte Loch und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Frucht. Dann ließ er den Trinkhalm fahren und atmete einmal tief ein und aus, wobei er einen wohligen Seufzer ausstieß.

Sidious konnte fühlen, dass es seinem Meister schmeckte. Er wartete darauf, seinen Anteil an dem wohlschmeckenden, ihm noch unbekannten Trunk zu erhalten.

„Warum hast du vorhin gezögert, bevor du die Frucht vom Baum geholt hast?", fragte ihn Plagueis stattdessen.

Sidious zuckte zusammen. Der indignierte Tonfall, in welchem sein Meister diese Frage gestellt hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass Plagueis mit etwas unzufrieden war, wie er sich beim Holen der Frucht angestellt hatte.

„Da war ein Spinnennetz, Meister. Ich war überrascht davon, es zu fühlen, wenngleich ich es nicht in jenem Moment gesehen hatte. Das ist alles", versuchte Sidious, seinen Meister zu beschwichtigen.

„So? Ist das alles?", fragte Plagueis mit hochgezogenen Stirnwulstpartien, wo bei Menschen die Augenbrauen waren.

Sidious nickte.

„Du hast das Netz mit einem Stock zerstört", fuhr Plagueis in monotoner Stimmlage fort.

„Um an die Frucht zu gelangen", erwiderte Sidious.

„Überflüssig zu erwähnen!", maßregelte ihn Plagueis scharf. „Darauf zielte dieser Satz nicht ab!"

Sidious schwieg in Erwartung weiterer Tadel. Plagueis nahm einen weiteren Zug aus der Frucht und lächelte danach tückisch seinen Schüler an.

„Warum hast du Zeit verschwendet, um einen Stock vom Boden aufzuheben, wo du doch einfach durch das Netz hindurch greifen hättest können?"

„Es waren keine Feinde in der Nähe, was solch eine Eile erforderlich gemacht hätte. Ich wollte mir an dem Netz nicht die Hände beschmutzen, wo ich doch mit diesen meinen Händen die Frucht an mich nehmen wollte, um sie Euch zu überreichen, Meister", entgegnete Sidious wieder einmal in diesem nur leicht schmeichlerischen Tonfall, der Plagueis so gut an seinem Schüler gefiel. Allerdings war der Dunkle Lord der Sith viel zu gescheit, als dass er sich davon allzu sehr beeindrucken lassen würde.

Sicher, die Argumentation seines Schülers klang logisch. Wäre da nicht der spontane Ekel gewesen, den er durch die Macht auch auf dem von ihm abgewandten Gesicht Sidious' gespürt hatte.

„Das ist überaus fürsorglich von dir gewesen, Sidious. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob du für dieses dein umständliches Tun noch einen anderen Beweggrund hattest."

Er nahm einen weiteren herzhaften Schluck aus der Sikan-Frucht. Dann schaute er seinen Schüler an, welcher betreten schwieg und sich, statt eine Antwort zu geben, eine rote wellige Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn strich.

„Ekel!", spie er Sidious entgegen.

Sidious schaute seinen Meister, der sich einen weiteren Zug aus der Frucht gönnte, ertappt an. Er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu leugnen.

„Geh zu dem Netz!", befahl Plagueis.

Sidious ging zu dem Netz. Die Spinne war gerade dabei, es zu reparieren. Nur noch eine Querstrebe fehlte und das Netz wäre wieder, wie es vor Sidious' Auftauchen gewesen.

„Nimm die Spinne auf die Hand!"

Sidious tat auch das.

„Bring sie mir!"

Sidious kam mit der schwarzen Spinne auf der Handfläche zurück zu seinem Meister. Die Spinne versuchte währenddessen, seine Hand zu verlassen, aber der junge Sith fing sie stets wieder ein oder aber er wendete seine Hand, so dass die Spinne mal auf seinem Handrücken, mal auf seiner Handfläche entlanglief ohne eine reelle Chance, Sidious zu entkommen.

„Bitte, Meister", sagte er und hielt Plagueis die Spinne direkt vor die Augen. Etwas zu nah, denn Plagueis wich zurück und sah ihn indigniert an.

Sidious versuchte also, ihn zu ärgern als Vergeltung dafür, dass er in seinen Schüler gedrungen war, um der Ursache von dessen Ekel auf den Grund zu gehen! Aber es stand Sidious nicht zu, seinen Meister zu bestrafen. Noch nicht!

„Meine Augen sind besser als deine, Sidious. Ich konnte aus dieser Entfernung sowohl die Spinne als auch das Netz gut erkennen. Aber du bist nur ein Mensch und deine Augen sind viel schlechter", spottete der Muun und nahm einen weiteren wohligen Zug aus der Frucht.

„Aber darum geht es hier nicht", fuhr er härter fort, als Sidious ob dieser erneuten Demütigung in stillem Aufbegehren seinen rosafarbenen schmallippigen Mund verzog und die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Du kannst die Spinne fortwerfen … oder zerquetschen … sie essen … was immer du willst", säuselte Plagueis mit einem gekünstelt verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

Sidious erkannte, dass er seine Emotionen zügeln musste, um seinem Meister keinen weiteren Anlass dazu zu geben, sich an den Fehlern und Schwächen seines Schülers zu ergötzen. Also setzte er einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf, ließ seinen Ärger über Plagueis' Hochmut verschwinden und zerquetschte die Spinne zwischen zweien seiner Finger. Dann schnippte er das getötete Tier mit einer graziösen Geste eines Fingers von der Innenfläche seiner rechten Hand hinaus in das Gras der Savanne.

Darth Plagueis erkannte, dass es nicht die Spinne gewesen war, die derartigen Ekel in Sidious verursacht hatte.

„Geh wieder zu dem Netz!", befahl er seinem Schüler, nachdem er einen erneuten langen Zug aus der gelben Frucht zu sich genommen hatte.

Etwas steif, aber gefasst ging Sidious erneut zu dem Platz, wo kurz zuvor noch die Frucht gehangen hatte, die Plagueis nun im Begriff war, alleine auszutrinken, wie der Sith-Schüler stark vermutete. Kurz vor dem Netz blieb er stehen. Seine blassblauen Augen schauten auf das nur an einer kleinen Stelle unvollkommene, im Wesentlichen jedoch intakte Netz.

„Warum bleibst du stehen, mein Schüler? So geh doch weiter", ermunterte Plagueis seinen Schüler in leutseligem Tonfall.

Sidious straffte sich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in nun deutlich wahrnehmbarem Ekel. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Er fühlte, wie das Spinnennetz an seinem Gesicht kleben blieb. Instinktiv lief er zwei weitere Schritte nach vorn, begierig, dieses klebrige Etwas so schnell wie möglich wieder aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, sobald das hier vorbei war. Er schloss die Augen, um nicht noch zu sehen, was er nun fühlte, nämlich, wie sich die Fäden des Netzes dehnten, wie sie plötzlich schlaffer wurden, als sie rissen, um sich nun um seinen Hals zu legen, sicherlich auch über seine knapp achsellangen welligen roten nach hinten gekämmten Haare. Die Fäden verursachten gerade durch ihre Feinheit und Elastizität ein kribbliges Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Die Ursache seines Ekels!

„Weiter, weiter!", hörte er Plagueis ihn von hinten anfeuern.

Sidious öffnete seine Augen. Er lief weiter. Um nun ein weiteres Spinnennetz ins Gesicht gedrückt zu bekommen. Er erschauderte. Offenbar befand sich hier eine ganze Kolonie von diesen Biestern, die an dieser Stelle ein weitläufiges Labyrinth bestehend aus riesigen Wagenrädern von Spinnennetzen gewebt hatten, um so viel Beute wie möglich einzusammeln. Sidious schüttelte sich. Er war keine Beute! Und ging weiter. Ein weiterer Schauder überfuhr ihn, als auch das zweite Netz riss, und sich auch dessen Fäden über sein Gesicht legten, um seinen Hals wanden.

„Es reicht. Kehre zurück!", hörte er die vergnügte Stimme seines Meisters. Seiner Erlösung.

Sidious suchte, während er zu Plagueis zurückkehrte, in seinen Taschen nach einem Tuch, mit welchem er die Spinnenwebfäden aus seinem Gesicht, von seinem Hals würde wischen können.

„Du wirst das mit deinen Händen machen, Sidious", zischte ihn Plagueis an.

Gehorsam brachte Sidious seine Hände ins Gesicht und an seinen Hals. Mit angewidertem Gesicht rieb er die Spinnenwebfäden von seiner Haut, welche sich nun an seinen Händen zu gräulichen Knäueln formten, die er in die Weiten der Savanne hinaus schnippte wie vorhin die Spinne.

„Gut, mein Schüler!", lobte ihn Plagueis.

Dann stülpte der Muun die Frucht um und ließ aus dem Loch den verbliebenen Rest der gelblichen Milch in seine linke Handfläche laufen.

„Trink, Sidious. Du hast es dir redlich verdient!", lud er seinen Schüler mit einem scheißfreundlichen Lächeln dazu ein, den kümmerlichen Rest der nahrhaften und wohlschmeckenden Fruchtmilch aus der Hand seines Meisters zu trinken.

Sidious kniete nieder und beugte sich über die graue, gegerbte und verwitterte Handfläche seines Meisters. Plagueis' Hände hatte dieselbe Farbe wie die Knäuele der ekligen Spinnenweben, die er gerade eben mit einem Schnips in das Gras der Savanne befördert hatte. Der junge Naboo musste zugeben, dass die Milch aus der gelben Frucht wirklich köstlich schmeckte. Er hätte gerne noch mehr davon getrunken. Aber am liebsten hätte er in die Hand gebissen, die ihn jetzt so ostentativ fürsorglich näherte, als wäre er eine junge Sim-Katze.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass sein Meister ihm die von ihm eingangs gestellte Frage nach der Quelle seines Reichtums noch nicht beantwortet hatte. Der junge Sith fand es in jenem Moment unpassend, Plagueis jetzt nach dieser Prüfung plus anschließender Demütigung weiter danach zu befragen.

Die beiden Sith blieben noch für einen Tag auf Buoyant, ohne dass Plagueis Anstalten machte, sich der Frage seines Schülers anzunehmen. Sidious war sich jedoch gewiss, dass sein Meister mit seinem ausgezeichneten Gedächtnis es nicht vergessen hatte. Und ihm später eine Antwort geben würde – wie auch immer, wann auch immer.

 _Zwei Wochen später._

Der Planet Vanqor bot Dschungel im Überfluss. Plagueis und Sidious hatten sich auf die Lauer gelegt, um Beute zu erjagen.

„Nimm dich vor den Gundarks in Acht, mein Schüler! Sie können ziemlich schnell sein", sagte Plagueis, als sie von weitem das Gebrüll der riesigen Wildtiere hörten.

Sidious zeigte auf ein affenähnliches Tier, welches über ihnen im Baum saß. Plagueis überlegte einen Moment. Sein Schüler könnte den Munki ganz bestimmt mit Hilfe seines Geistes heranlocken, um ihn dann mit seiner Vibroklinge zu töten. Der Munki würde ein schönes Mittagessen für sie beide abgeben. Er ließ den Blick seiner gelben Augen schweifen. Dann überlegte er es sich anders.

„Dort hat schon jemand die Beute für uns gefangen. Wir müssen sie nur noch holen", meinte Plagueis und wies mit weit ausladender Geste auf eine kleine Lichtung, wo Sidious ein hilflos in einem riesigen Spinnennetz zappelndes krokodilähnliches Tier gewahrte. Direkt in der riesigen Nabe in der Mitte, die einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünfzig Standardzentimetern hatte, während das Netz insgesamt einen Durchmesser von etwa zehn Standardmetern aufwies. Dieses Netz nun bestand aus beinahe durchsichtigen Bändern, welche sich farblich dem jeweiligen braunen oder grünen Hintergrund des Dschungels anpassten und ungefähr die Breite von Sidious' Oberarmen hatten. Und es hing etwa in etwa zehn Metern Höhe zwischen zwei Bäumen über dem Boden.

Sidious machte sich auf den Weg. Er kletterte mit einem Seil, welches er um den rechten der beiden Bäume zu einer weiten Schlinge geknotet hatte, diesen bis zum Netz hinauf und prüfte dann die Speiche des Netzes, die davon abging. Sie war nicht klebrig. Also kletterte er daran hinauf, bis er einen Querfaden des Netzes erreicht hatte. Der junge Naboo hatte sich auf Anraten seines Meisters nach ihrem Ausflug nach Buoyant intensiv mit Spinnen und deren Netzen beschäftigt, um seines Ekels Herr zu werden. In den inhaltlich gut bestückten Archiven seines Meisters auf der Vulkaninsel Aborah hatte er gelesen, dass eine Spinne immer abwechselnd einen Faden mit klebrigem Sekret versah und den anderen nicht, so dass sie immer auf den nicht klebenden Fäden entlang krabbeln konnte, wohingegen ihre ahnungslose Beute diesen Trick nicht kannte.

Sidious prüfte den unteren querliegenden Faden. Er war klebrig. Der darüber liegende hingegen war trocken. Sidious ergriff ihn widerwillig, um nun in sanft nachgebende Masse zu greifen, die ihn jedoch durchaus trug. Er prüfte den rechten Speichenfaden, der klebrig war. Der linke war es nicht. Er überstieg peinlich genau den nächsten klebrigen Querfaden, sich dabei stützend am linken Speichenfaden festhaltend. Auf diese Art und Weise erklomm er das Spinnennetz, bis er an der Nabe angelangt war. Der kleine Kaiman darin zappelte immer noch. Sidious zückte seine Vibroklinge, um ihn zu töten, indem er ihm die Klinge ins geöffnete Maul stieß. Dann versuchte er, das tote Tier freizuschneiden. Die Vibroklinge versengte die Fäden des Netzes, welches schließlich die Beute freigab. Sidious schulterte das grüne schuppige Reptil und war im Begriff, wieder hinab zu steigen, da fühlte er etwas an seinem rechten Bein.

Er schaute kurz hinunter, um eine riesige schwarzgrüne Spinne zu sehen, die seinen rechten Fuß mit einem gerade gesponnenen klebrigen Faden am Netz befestigt hatte. Sie musste sich hinter einem der beiden Bäume verborgen haben, um ihre Beute durch ihre schiere Größe nicht zu verschrecken. Sidious zog, aber sein Fuß steckte fest. Er hieb mit seiner Vibroklinge nach der Spinne, um eines ihrer acht Beine in der Mitte zu durchtrennen, welches jetzt nur noch einen halben statt einen Standardmeter Länge hatte. Aber die Spinne spann unbeirrt weiter, auch während Sidious ihr noch zwei weitere Beine auf diese Art kürzte. Das Tier wusste offenbar, dass es nur diese eine Chance hatte, seine Beute zu behalten. Auf einmal krabbelte die Spinne von ihm weg. Offenbar hatte sie ihre Beute aufgegeben.

Sidious wandte sich nach unten, um mit seiner Vibroklinge die Füße freizubekommen, ohne das Netz zu zerstören, an welchem er noch zu dem Baum zurückklettern wollte, den er vorhin erklommen hatte. Auf einmal fiel etwas über ihn. Die Spinne zerstörte ihr eigenes Netz, um von oben einen Speichenfaden auf ihn zu werfen und ihn auf diese Weise einzuwickeln und fluchtunfähig zu machen. Sidious verzog den Mund und schüttelte sich. Er war jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß mit dem ekligen dehnbaren, unzerreißbar erscheinenden Glibber bedeckt, zusammen mit seiner Beute, von der er sich nun nicht mehr in seiner Situation unterschied. Die Spinne war währenddessen wieder herabgekrabbelt und hatte ihm ein frisch gesponnenes Band direkt über das Gesicht geworfen. Der junge Sith rang nach Luft und schaffte es, mit seinen Fingernägeln ein Loch zu bohren und zu reißen, durch welches er wieder klar sehen und atmen konnte.

Sidious orientierte sich, Er war jetzt fünf Querfäden über dem unteren Rand des Netzes. Er schaffte es, seine Rechte freizubekommen und hieb mit seiner Vibroklinge den Querstrang links neben sich entzwei. Er fiel ein Stück tiefer, auf einen klebrigen Faden. Auch egal. Er hieb weiter links von sich, immer einen Querfaden tiefer fallend. Im Netz klaffte nun ein senkrechter Riss. Er sah die Spinne wieder über sich. Sie ließ aus ihrem Leib wieder ihr Sekret auf ihn träufeln. Sidious - nun am letzten unteren Querfaden angelangt, hieb verzweifelt nach oben, um den Speichenstrang, an dem er hing, zu durchtrennen. Er sackte ein Stück nach rechts weg. Das frisch generierte Spinnensekret verfehlte ihn knapp. Er erachtete die über und um ihn zusammengeballten Bänder des Netzes als stark genug, um ihn zu halten, nachdem er auch einen weiteren Speichenfaden durchtrennt hatte, was ihn noch ein Stück weiter nach rechts driften ließ. Er war nur noch zwei Meter vom Baum entfernt, als die Spinne wieder über ihm war.

Sidious begann, hin und her zu schwingen. Die Spinne folgte ihm eine Weile in seinem Hin und Her, unschlüssig darüber, was ihre vermeintliche Beute vorhatte. Endlich blieb Sidious wie beabsichtigt am rechten Baum kleben. Er schaute zur Spinne hinüber, die ihn und ihre eigentliche Beute offenbar abgeschrieben hatte und nun wieder emsig dabei war, ihr riesiges Netz zu reparieren. Er prüfte das Sekret. Es ließ sich auseinander ziehen und am Baum verteilen. Er nahm einen Strang und ließ ihn nach unten gegen den Baumstamm segeln. Langsam rollte er sich am Baumstamm entlang in die Tiefe ab, dabei vom Sekret der Spinnenwebfäden immer sicher am Stamm gehalten. Endlich hatte Sidious mit seiner Beute den Boden erreicht. Er schaute zu seinem Meister hinüber, der sich am Rande der Lichtung niedergelassen hatte und seinen Schüler mit einem anerkennenden Blick bedachte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Sidious auf den Boden fallen und wälzte sich umher, dabei Erde, Gras und Blätter an das ihn umhüllende Spinnensekret ziehend, immer weiter in Plagueis' Richtung rollend. Als er sich schließlich vor seinem Meister wieder von der Erde Vasseks erhob, sah er aus wie ein urwüchsiger Waldschrat.

„Wie ich sehe, hat mein Schüler es genossen, in die Wildheit und Ursprünglichkeit dieses Planeten einzutauchen, um seinen Dunklen Triumph voll zu genießen", empfing ihn Plagueis mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

Daraufhin präsentierte sein Schüler seinem Meister die Beute.

„Ein Krokunt – äußerst selten", erklärte Plagueis feierlich, während er das grüngeschuppte Tier beinahe zärtlich in seinen langfingrigen Händen wiegte. „Seine Haut bringt einem bei den Hutts zweitausend Credits ein. Und nur bei den Hutts oder ähnlichen Gangstern. Denn offiziell sind diese Tiere galaxisweit sehr streng geschützt und die Jagd auf sie ist streng verboten!", setzte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor den spöttisch glimmenden gelben Augen hinzu.

„Wollt Ihr mir etwa sagen, dass dies die Quelle Eures Wohlstandes ist, welche nicht im Geringsten etwas mit normalen Finanzgeschäften zu tun hat?", wagte Sidious zu spötteln, während er bereits dabei war, den Glibber und alles daran Befindliche von seinem schmalen, wenngleich athletischen Körper zu entfernen.

Plagueis lachte laut und spontan ob dieser Erwiderung seines jungen Schülers auf.

„Du hast es also genausowenig vergessen wie ich", erwiderte er. „Nein, die wichtigste Quelle meines Wohlstandes besteht darin, dass ich als Sith mit meinen ungewöhnlichen Gaben gewöhnlichen, aber für die Pläne der Sith überaus nützlichen Wesen Gefälligkeiten erweise, die sie anderswo niemals erhalten würden. Durch diese Gefälligkeiten werden diese ahnungslosen Wesen in einem Netz aus Dankbarkeit und Dienstbarkeit mir gegenüber verstrickt, aus welchem sie sich nie wieder befreien können."

Er machte eine Kunstpause, um seinen Schüler zu betrachten. Sidious' blaue Augen schauten ihn mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck an, den er nicht deuten konnte. Sein Schüler schien für einen Moment mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein, dann schaute er seinen Meister wieder konzentriert und freundlich an.

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Schüler", setzte Plagueis nach einer Weile nachdenklich hinzu.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Meister", erwiderte Sidious und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Die Spinne war immerhin klug genug, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, als Du auf dem Rückweg warst. Du wirst später noch oft genug erfahren, dass die meisten intelligenten Wesen, mit denen du in der Zukunft zu tun haben wirst, in ihrer Ignoranz und Torheit weit weniger klug sein werden als es diese Spinne hier gewesen ist", erklärte Plagueis mit einem Blick in die Ferne.

„Wir werden sehen, Meister", erwiderte Sidious, während er die Haut des Krokunts mit einem Messer öffnete, um das Tier auszuweiden und für das Feuer vorzubereiten, welches die Beute zu einer schmackhaften Malzeit garen würde. Sidious war sich sicher, dass sein zumeist vegetarisch lebender Meister ihm dieses Mal den Löwenanteil an der Beute überlassen würde.

 _Note der Autorin: Plagueis macht im Roman sehr wohl diese Andeutung über die unkonventionelle Art, wie er seinen Reichtum erworben hat. Allerdings fragt weder Sidious weiter danach, noch erklärt Plagueis an jener Stelle näher, was genau es damit auf sich hat._


	11. Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar (Filk)

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar

Darth Plagueis ist unter die Schlagersänger gegangen. Er hat den Song von Udo Jürgens: „Siebzehn Jahr, blondes Haar" etwas umgeschrieben.

Hier der Link zum Original-Song:

In Plagueis' Version geht es darum, wie er seinen Schüler Palpatine, den späteren Darth Sidious, im Jahre 65 vor der Schlacht von Yavin auf Naboo kennenlernt. Von dieser Szene gibt es im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno eine schöne Beschreibung, die ich hier mit einfließen lasse.

Ach ja, Palpatine war wirklich süße siebzehn Jahre alt, als Plagueis ihn aufspürte.

* * *

Ich träum wie jeden Tag von der Rache der Sith – ahaha.

Doch bislang nur ein Traum – aha hahaaaahaaa

Menschen wohin ich schau, auf Naboo in Theed – ahaha.

Und überall such ich ihn – such ich ihn.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, wie find ich zu ihm?

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, wie find ich zu ihm?

Auf einmal sah ich ihn - diese schlichte Anmut - ahaha

Da war's um mich geschehen – aha hahaaaahaaa

Menschen wohin ich schau, verwinkeltes Theed.

Ich geh ihm nach, bis ein Wunder geschieht – ein Wunder geschieht.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, wird er gehen mit mir?

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, wird er gehen mit mir?

Er hat mich angeblafft - arrogant und zornig – ahaha

Und ich zeigte ihm den Weg – aha hahaaaahaaa

Menschen, wohin ich schau – überfülltes Theed.

Die Dunkelheit, sie kennt kein zurück, sie kennt kein Zurück.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, und er kommt mit mir.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, Dunkelheit zieht auf.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, niemand hält uns auf.

Ist es auch Jahre her - so ist's geblieben

auch heute noch ist er mein – ist er mein.

Menschen wohin ich schau – auf Coruscant.

Doch das mit uns – wird für immer sein – für immer sein.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, so stand er vor mir

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, und jetzt sind wir hier.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, hab jede Menge Zeit.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, für alle Ewigkeit.

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, laalaalaa lalaaaaa

Siebzehn Jahr, rotes Haar, laalaalaa lalaaaaa


End file.
